Naruto the Mega Gamer
by hussbek
Summary: Naruto has been given many titles which are all displeasing, he has a personal favorite title which is the Crazy Gamer. He receives a strange installation package which sends him into a world where he's going to have to get his ninja AND game on if he wants to stick with the big leagues and help his new friends (Or maybe more) without any continues. Naruharem with Xover elements
1. An Unthought Installation

**Naruto: The Mega Gamer  
Prologue: An Unthought Installation**

Hey there, the name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Truth be told, I never knew of my third name and lineage because of certain secrets which was hidden from me since the day of my birth out of concern, but I guess they didn't have enough faith in me…maybe they would have if I wasn't so impulsive at times plus I was younger back then. Any who I'm about to tell you guys of my adventures in another world.

…

…

Really, I'm not kidding about that at all! I did go to another world and kicked some major butt over there and met some people who gave me something I worked hard for in my village…friendship and even love which is a lot coming from a dense guy like me and I kinda blame my dad and upbringing for that. Sorry I'm getting sidetracked again and I can tell you want me to get on with the story already, so let me take you all back to when I was nothing more than a greenhorn before becoming a legend who was proudly in recorded in the chronicles of both worlds. So all I can say is sit back and relax with your soda and chips nearby for an awesome ride.

In the Elemental Nations, there are five great villages which serve as the majority origin of anything and everything related to ninjas. One of the villages rich in history both good and bad is Konoha or alternately the Hidden Leaf village where we go through the great gates, along the busy streets though crossroads and junctions until arriving at a building which serves as an academy to train young aspirants into becoming potentially powerful ninjas to represent and protect the village. Inside one of the classes, we find a group of boys and girls seated in a classroom with a teacher standing at the blackboard giving them a lecture.

"…and that's how the Hidden Leaf village attained victory in the Third Great Ninja war. Any questions?" the teacher turned around only for his left eye to twitch in annoyance upon seeing a select group of students not paying attention in the least bit.

A boy whose head is laying on top of the with his eyes closed and has pineapple shaped hair is Nara Shikamaru, heir to the Nara clan, he always emits the aura of laziness and also seems to think that everything is troublesome and lacks a serious amount of motivation, next to him while snacking on a bag of potato chips is Akimichi Choji heir to the Akimichi clan, he is never seen without his bag of snacks but is very friendly to everyone but he is sensitive about his weight so if anyone is to call him fat, he will go on a rampage. Another is a boy who has a puppy sitting on his head is Inuzuka Kiba with his dog Akamaru, the heir to the Inuzuka clan and self-proclaimed wild child of the class. Last but not least is a spiky blonde boy who goes by the name Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's pariah and prankster king from hell who has never been caught by even the ANBU with the exception of Iruka Umino who is the class's teacher.

Iruka weaved through a set of handsigns before suddenly enlarging his head to comical size and screaming out loud "HEY! NARUTO! SHIKAMARU! CHOUJI! KIBA! PAY ATTENTION RIGHT NOW!

Said boys immediately sat upright from the sudden yelling as most of the class were laughing at them. Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and muttered 'troublesome' at having being woken up like that, Chouji picked up the bag of chips which he had dropped and resumed his munching, Kiba simply looked away with Akamaru wagging his tail, and Naruto simply crossed his arms and rolled his eyes since he was all too used to his teacher's ranting moments.

"We were paying attention…about halfway through your lecture until your droning knocked us out of the loop," said Naruto.

"He has a point there sensei, your voice was pretty much bland from start to just now. Maybe being more emotional would have maintained our attention,"

*Munch**Munch* *Munch**Munch* Chouji has nothing to say as he's still eating his bag of potato chips.

"*Yawn* how troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

A tick mark appeared on Iruka's head "I don't care how 'troublesome' you find my lectures, they're what will help you in the future when you become a ninja of the village. And there's no way that I'm going to let dunces graduate from this academy, double goes for you Naruto!"

Naruto rolled his eyes over at that statement "Gee thanks a lot sensei, good to know how much faith you have in me,"

"Well if you were studying harder, Iruka-sensei wouldn't need to worry himself over you Naruto-baka!" the pinkette Sakura Haruno screamed at him.

Naruto flinched at her statement, he's used to the villagers always scorning him but hearing that from his crush pretty much stings his heart.

"That's enough Sakura, I won't tolerate you looking down on your classmate!" Iruka spoke angrily, causing Sakura to fall silent but won't stop glaring at Naruto "Alright everyone, it's time for recess so you can leave until it's over,"

Everyone began to leave the classrooms excluding a few as Naruto and the other guys gathered round to have a small discussion.

"Okay guys, we only have 30 minutes until we're called back into class. You all came prepped up?" asked Shikamaru, actually looking serious for once.

"I'm set up for it," said Naruto.

"Packed and ready," said Chouji.

"No way I was going to miss out on this," said Kiba excitedly.

"Arf arf!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Shikamaru nodded in affirmation "Okay then, we'll head over to the usual place and get ourselves ready,"

The group nodded in agreement before leaving the classroom with Iruka watching them leave with a smile of amusement. They made their way out of the building and into the field where they settled themselves down under the shade of a big tree. They reached into their pouches and took out what appears to be an electronic handheld device…a video game to be exact (PSP model) with Naruto's being orange, Kiba's is grey, Shikamaru's being green, and red for Chouji's.

They all inserted a cartridge into their handhelds and booted the game up before scrolling to the settings menu to activate their link-up mode before truly starting up the game which is of a JRPG genre.

"Troublesome King is logged in," said Shikamaru.

"Orange Hokage is in," said Naruto.

"Wild Dog is up," said Kiba and received a bark of complaint "…and K-9 too,"

"Big-Boned Chef has just logged in," said Chouji.

"Alright guys, let's meet up at the cave and get ready for the dungeon raid," said Shikamaru.

"Roger!" the rest replied.

Onscreen, their avatars designed to resemble grown up versions of themselves spawned in the virtual version of the Hidden Leaf village. The group made their way out of it and were jumping through the trees. Chouji wanted them to use the 'Fast Travel' feature but the rest rejected it with Shikamaru pointing out that they need to have their avatars rack up on experience in order to reach a decent level in preparation for their forthcoming dungeon raid with Naruto and Kiba nodding in agreement. The party passed through Tanzaku town where Naruto was suddenly given an offer for a free draw from a raffle nearby, Kiba egged him on to go for it and the next thing they was that he won a voucher with a 50% discount to purchase or upgrade weapons in the Hunter's shop nearby.

"Say what now?! How were you able to do that?!" Kiba demanded.

"I just don't know Kiba, it always ends up that way," Naruto replied.

"Kiba, surely you haven't forgotten that Naruto tends to win lots of games which relies mostly on luck," Shikamaru spoke up in a deadpanned expression, he wasn't wrong in the least. In another RPG game based on monster battles, Naruto tends to capture extremely rare monsters without trying too hard but would transfer some of them to the others, especially a giddy Kiba.

"Oh right, I forgot about that," Kiba spoke sheepishly.

"Enough about that guys, let's go to the shop and get ourselves some upgrades," said Chouji.

"Good point there, Chouji," said Naruto.

The party headed over to the Hunter's shop and Naruto used his voucher to reduce the prices before they began their purchases with Shikamaru telling them what to buy and which gear they should upgrade. Shikamaru upgraded his medium armor and purchased a set of gearwheel shuriken for long range support and a shadowed chain sickle. Kiba upgraded his light armor too and had the shop customize his double blade claw into a blood sand claw, and then purchased armor for Akamaru's pet avatar. Chouji purchased a heavy body armor with emphasis on defense and vitality, and then upgraded his battle axe. Finally, Naruto bought a dual wind katana and upgraded his current light armor.

"Now that the convenient sidetrack is over, let's make for our original destination," said Shikamaru with the others nodding in affirmation.

They all left the town with Kiba taking the lead since he trained his avatar to attain the wanderlust trait to be able to scout the area much more accurately than the rest of the party until eventually they finally arrived at the dungeon entrance.

"Well, here we are," said Kiba proudly.

"Great, now let's get this show on the road already!" said Naruto excitedly.

"Hold on, we need to create some strategies before proceeding into the dungeon," Shikamaru interrupted.

"Won't we be using the regular plan like we usually do?" asked Chouji.

"We will for the first ten floors but afterwards, we change things up until arriving at the boss's room,"

"Okay then, I'll be the scout to check the areas ahead for enemies and traps," said Kiba.

"I'll be the vanguard and occupy the enemy," Naruto spoke up next.

"I'll serve as the tank of the party, as well as supply potions to the rest," Chouji followed up.

"That's right, while I serve as the strategist and support. We best be careful, we don't know what lies waiting inside the dungeon," said Shikamaru.

"Right!" the others replied.

The party went inside and began to battle the many monsters within the dungeon, things were going rather smoothly for them. But then then battles began to be longer and tougher once they got past the tenth floor, Shikamaru had Naruto and Kiba serve as Chouji to prevent him from being taken out as he is their supplier and he himself switched to close range weapons for further assistance. Soon enough, they were soon standing in front of a large and rather intimidating gate which they knew leads to the midboss of the dungeon.

"Okay guys, we'll use plan eagle eye from the beginning before using feral or plan Kame," said Shikamaru.

"Ok Shika, you can leave it to Naruto and me," said Kiba.

They went inside and were face-to-face with a giant bear covered in battle scars, and they saw the nametag hovered above it, written 'Blood Raged Bear, Lv 65'. Naruto and Kiba quickly took to the offense whilst Chouji hung back and prepared to administer potions to either of them should they be critically whilst Shikamaru carefully observed the midboss. The group managed to beat the beast down to half of its total health when it roared out loud and began to rampage all around the battlefield.

"Chouji, use speed and defense boosters on them now, it should help them last against the rampage until it wears off but be ready in case it does so again!" said Shikamaru before controlling his avatar to fling more shuriken.

"Got it!" Chouji did as he was told along with using several high grade potions to heal them.

"Thanks man, now to make a coat out of this bear!" said Naruto.

"Not without us!" Kiba spoke up with Akamaru barking in agreement.

About five minutes later, they were finally able to defeat the midboss with Naruto landing the killing blow as they all leveled up a few times. The beast disappeared and left behind some material which Shikamaru took to craft into something useful for the party later on.

"I'll set up a rest area here for us to use and rest our characters before continuing further down the dungeon. Till then, we've reached the required level to learn new techniques so let's get them before resuming next week," said Shikamaru.

"Plus recess is almost over," said Chouji.

Naruto sighed in disappointment "Bummer, well at least we made it this far,"

"Yeah, me too," Kiba and Akamaru nodded in agreement.

The boys saved their game before turning off the handhelds as they made their way back to the classroom where they at least attempted an effort to pay attention to the lecture only to fail miserably much to Iruka's annoyance. A couple hours later as the sun was slowly descending to mark to end of the day, classes was finally over and everyone began to leave for home. Naruto was about to follow suit when he heard Iruka call out to him.

"Hey Naruto, could you stay behind for a bit? I have something to talk to you about," said Iruka.

"Hey, what do you think he wants to talk about?" Kiba whispered to the blonde.

"Don't really know myself," Naruto replied.

"Well, guess I'll see you around tomorrow,"

"Yeah, laters," Naruto walked towards Iruka and stood towards him "So what is it you want to talk about Iruka-sensei?"

"Listen, it's about this morning…,"

Naruto turned away from him "I know already, you don't want a dunce like me to graduate from the academy,"

Iruka flinched from what the blonde just said but replied regardless "I didn't mean like that and I'm sorry if I made it look that way. The truth is that I'm worried about you,"

Feeling curious, Naruto looked back at him "Worried? What do you mean by that?"

"I've seen how hard you try throughout your time here in the academy, how you work much harder than anyone else I've ever seen despite the difficulties you faced. Many would have given up after failing the graduation test for the second, but you still remained determined to fulfill your dream," Iruka recalled Naruto actually putting an effort into the tasks laid before him and would eventually emerge successful with rare smiles to display his pride of achievements which few people like himself would be allowed to bear witness.

"Of course, there's nothing that will stop me from fulfilling my dream of becoming hokage," Naruto retorted with Iruka chuckling in agreement.

"I know all too well, which is why I'm rooting for you to pass this exam and become the ninja you're meant be. And I believe some of your classmates would want you to graduate with them too,"

"Sensei…" Naruto was touched from witnessing how much faith the man has in him, aside from the people from Ichiraku and the third hokage. Not to mention some of his friends wanting him to graduate with them too "Thank you…,"

"You're welcome…and another thing..."

"What is it?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

Iruka reached into his ninja pouch and took out a handheld video game much to Naruto's surprise "I just started out in this 'Ninja World' and I was hoping to get some pointers from you,"

"…hahahahaha!" Naruto started laughing for a moment before smiling happily at Iruka, then he took out his own handheld "Sure, we could go out on missions together…in the game at least," Iruka smiled back and they went to sit together on one of the desk to play the game together, to Naruto he wondered if this was how it feels to play games with a father or an older brother.

A couple hours later, Naruto helped Iruka create his own avatar and helped out with gaining a few levels in the beginner's field for some time before they over to have some ramen from Ichiraku's. Naruto walked down the street, all the while ignoring the looks of hatred from the villagers. Up till now he still doesn't know why they hate him, if he did anything then he would have done everything to redeem himself then, but no one…not even the third hokage could tell him why. So he made it a side objective to find out the reason of their hatred of him, but so far all he knows is that it happened on the day of his birth and they tend to relate him to a demon fox which was strangely relating to the history when Konoha was attacked by a giant nine tailed fox and the fourth hokage sacrificed his life to destroy, aside from that he hasn't gotten a new clues.

He finally arrived at his apartment and climbed up to the top floor and took out a key from his pocket to go inside. He flipped on the switch and went to take bath before putting on his pajamas. Naruto went to lie down on his bed and took out his handheld to check for any new messages on his profile page. So far he got some from Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru, all which were asking about what happened when they left him with Iruka to which he replied about getting some advice. there were also requests concerning party invites and trading from other gamers which was nothing new, but then…

"Hmmm? What's this?" Naruto sat up upon seeing a message which had an attachment with it, and it seemed to have been sent by an anonymous gamer "Is it a spam mail or something? Let's have a look see," he opened up the message and began to read.

 _If you're reading this message, then you've been chosen amongst the millions of gamers all over the Elemental Nations. The Game Masters had been observing your skills and actions throughout the many which you have played and decided to select you as you possess what very few others have…the heart of a true gamer. We observed many who simply played the games just for the sake of playing but you play yours and enjoy it to the fullest whilst instilling the feeling into those around you, hence find you to be the best candidate for what we have planned. Attached to this message is an attachment containing an installation package which will install the game into your handheld, be warned that it will take about 24hrs to installation but don't worry about it…the game will definitely be worth the wait. But there is one thing you must know…this game will definitely change your life and that of others._

 _Yours sincerely,  
I.C of Gamindustri_

Naruto's eyes were wide in shock at what he just read, someone or rather ones had chosen to him to play a game which no one has ever gotten to play! It meant that they were watching him this whole time and actually liked his ideal of playing video games, though he could help but feel joyful that they like him instead of that stuck up jerk Sasuke but couldn't help but wonder why Shikamaru wasn't chosen only to chuckle at the thought of the lazy guy viewing it as troublesome anyways.

"After reading something like this, there's no way I'm not going to install this game and play it to impress them a lot more," said Naruto excitedly, he scrolled down and opened the attachment and opened up the software before proceeding through the steps of installation then finally initiated the final process as a countdown timer appeared on the screen.

"I can't wait to see what kind of game they sent to me is like!" Naruto plugged in the handheld to charge before going to bed to turn in for the rest of the night. If he was attentive enough, he would have noticed that the screen suddenly flicker several times to reveal a symbol depicting a linepartially within a broken circle which was glowing for a couple of seconds before reverting to the countdown.

 **This is Hussbek online with the first chapter of a new crossover story, I had been planning this story with some friends for a while now but had been procrastinating on it and publishing others, so I decided to set it up and put it out there for all to read and review. Naruto will soon venture into the game world where he'll encounter both friends and enemies along the way, as of now he's at an academy level before graduation but will be applying both current skills as gamer and ninja-to-be in his adventures. He'll also acquire a means of transformation similar to the other CPUs but different in another way as you'll soon find out in later chapters.** **There will be a harem too (Like in most others) and here's the list:**

 **Neptune  
Compa  
IF  
Noire  
Blanc  
Vert  
More to be added**

 **Be sure to read and review like with the other stories.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	2. Get in the Game…Literally

**Naruto: The Mega Gamer  
Chapter 1: Get in the Game…Literally**

Sun has risen over the hidden Leaf village and Naruto sat up in his bed with a drowsy look on his face as he stretched his arms and yawned loudly. He took off his favorite nightcap and pajamas before heading into the bathroom and taking a nice hot bath to fully rouse himself from his sleepiness before putting on his orange jumpsuit though he kept the jacket unzipped for the black t-shirt underneath to be exposed and his green goggles on his forehead.

"Haaah, hopefully when I become a ninja and go to other villages while on missions, I'll be able to get some cooler clothes over there even if they don't have that much orange. Anyways, time for some breakfast," Naruto went to the kitchen and helped himself to a couple cups of instant ramen, potato chips, buttered toast, fruits, and some juice. He was about to drink expired milk but past experiences taught him to always check for expiry dates which he did, saving himself from a bad case of diarrhea.

"Oh yeah! I wonder if the game's finished installing yet?" Naruto tossed the disposable containers into the bin and walked into his room to check on the status of the installation in the handheld "…hmmm, only a couple more hours left huh? Guess I can while the time over at the ninja academy," he placed it back on the table and packed any necessity before locking the door and heading for the destination. Along the way, Naruto could see the many looks of contempt which he had been subjected to from his younger days and couldn't help but feel angered at times…what has he done that would draw such looks towards him? He trudged on until he finally arrived at the academy where there already arrivals there before him like Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba with Akamaru among a few others.

"Yo Naruto, over here!" Kiba waved to call the blonde over "You showed up just in time, Shika is coming up for a strategy with how we'll advance through the dungeon after school today,"

"Arf arf!" Akamaru was in agreement.

"*Munch* Yeah, he checked online and heard rumors of traps which can affect the durability of our weapons and armor so he wants us to put up countermeasures for them," said Chouji before popping a potato chip into his mouth and chewing on it.

Naruto began to rub the back with a sheepish look on his face "Umm well, you see…the thing is that. I won't be able to join you guys in the dungeon today,"

"Say what?! What's that supposed to mean?" asked a flabbergasted Kiba.

"Last night, I received an installation package of a new video game by some game masters who chose me to be the first to try. I didn't want to pass up a chance like this and I started the installation since last night, just a couple more hours and it'll be ready for playing," Naruto explained.

"How troublesome, guess it's either we postpone the dungeon crawling or continue on without you," said Shikamaru with a yawn.

"Sorry about this guys,"

"It's okay Naruto, it's not every day that one gets to be selected to be a beta player for a new game," said Chouji.

"Dude's right, I gotta admit that I'm a bit jealous that you get that chance. Then again you've always been lucky," said Kiba, Akamaru barked in agreement with his master.

"Gee thanks guys, you're the best," said Naruto happily.

"Hmph, what are you losers talking about?" the group turned round to see a guy with black hair and a smug demeanor with a flock of fangirls ogling at him from behind , this was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the prodigy of the class and all around pain in the neck.

"It's none of your business, teme!" said Naruto angrily.

"Like I actually, bet it's about something pathetic just like all of you dobes," Sasuke sneered at them.

"Shut it Sasuke, and back off!" Kiba stood next to Naruto with a growl shared with Akamaru.

"Hey, you can't talk to Sasuke that way!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah, you guys are nothing to him!" Sakura was quick to follow with the remaining fangirls yelling in agreement, stroking the Uchiha's ego.

"Hn, you're right…I don't need to know after since it would have been a complete waste of my time," Sasuke walked away with his head raised high like a strutting peacock while the fangirls…well 'fangirled' all over him.

"Grrrr, what a jerk! And I don't see what those girls like so much about him or why you like one of them when all she does is hit even if you didn't anything wrong," said Kiba.

"It's not like that, Sakura-chan just wasn't in a good mood at those times," Naruto protested.

"Stop being so troublesome and face the fact that she doesn't like you that way she likes Sasuke, better find someone with a better personality and treats you with respect," said Shikamaru actually looking serious for once.

"But-" Chouji cut the blonde off.

"Shikamaru's right, Naruto. We're your friends and personally, we don't like how she and most of those girls treat you. We keep trying to get you to look for a nicer girl, but your head was too high up in the clouds,"

"I'm with these two, even I don't see her to be a suitable girlfriend for myself or anyone…except Sasuke," said Kiba.

Naruto had his head down, he just didn't have anything more to say against their statements. Deep inside, he had to admit that he was losing affection for the pinkette because of her constantly putting him down and hurting him both physically and emotionally, he recalls how angry the guys and Iruka become whenever she does that and openly disapproves of it. But the question is who else would he find and like? He didn't feel anything for most of the girls as they're all ogling at the duck butt, there's a girl who acts weirdly around him but never treats him rudely and doesn't go after Sasuke which is a surprise for him to say the least.

"Haaaaah, this will take some time," Naruto muttered.

"We understand, just take care of yourself," said Chouji.

It was at that moment when Iruka entered the classroom and everyone went to their seats for the classes to begin. It was a couple hours of theory before they were taken out to the fields for long range training which as usual has Sasuke being the top with Naruto and his friends trying to keep up with him, next was taijutsu training with the blonde getting paired up with Sasuke (Again) and losing, Shikamaru and Chouji were paired up but both redrew not wanting to hurt the other, and Kiba was paired with a regular and won rather easily. It was soon break time, Naruto watched Kiba played a monster battle game which he was familiar with and gave tips on where to find a certain A-ranked monster and how to capture it, Chouji was playing a cooking game on his handheld, and Shikamaru played a Tetris game at max speed with a bored expression…sometimes they wonder what would happen if he ever has a drive with such high IQ. Soon school was over and everyone was leaving for their homes.

"Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Naruto.

"As troublesome as it is, we will," said Shikamaru nonchalantly.

"I gotta get home, Kaa-chan's making her special tonight and I don't wanna to miss out on it," said Chouji with a look of hungriness.

"Be sure to record a video of your gameplay so we can check it out tomorrow okay?" said Kiba.

"Sure thing, I can't wait to play it myself. See you later!" said Naruto.

Then he bid them farewell and made his way to his apartment…after thirteen bowls of ramen from Ichiraku's. he opened the door to his room and placed his stuff in the closet and took out a can of orange soda to drink "Now to play that new game," he walked into his room and plopped himself on the bed and picked up the handheld to see that the game had successfully installed and was just waiting to be played "Alright then, time to get my game on!" he started up the game and suddenly the screen went black and then sentences began appearing for him to read.

 _ **This is a journey unlike any has ever heard or ever experienced.  
The very fabric of the world hinges on one's skills and decisions.  
Beware for the moment that you press the Start button, you will undergo a journey of no return till the very end.  
The choice is yours.**_

Naruto an eyebrow as he read the message "What's with this ominous and yet cliché message? Kinda reminds me of those games that I used to play and they certainly meant those messages too. I'm pretty sure I'm ready for whatever this game has yet to thrown at me, after all I'm Naruto Uzumaki the future ninja and Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

He pressed the Start button and for a brief moment Naruto saw some sort of icon being a symbol depicting a linepartially within a broken circle which was glowing then faded away as a white swirling vortex began to materialize and grow larger with a loud whooshing sound which was too real for Naruto to shrug as he dropped the handheld and scrambled backwards in fear "W-what the heck is going on here?! Is this part of the game?!" the handheld levitated in the air and pointed its screen at Naruto as the vortex actually emerged from it and there was a powerful vacuuming force. Naruto felt himself getting pulled towards the vortex and quickly grabbed on to the bed post to avoid getting sucked in but felt his grip beginning to weaken "I'm not ready for something like this!...Waaaaaahhhhhh!" he finally lost his grip to the bed post and was sucked into the vortex with the handheld itself disappearing in a flash of light.

"….,"

"….,"

"….ugh,"

Naruto let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes and blinked them a few times to clear them before realizing that he was sprawled out on the ground and it was broad daylight when it was supposed to b nighttime in the Hidden Leaf Village. He stood up from the ground and looked around to find himself in the middle of a clearing and surrounded by tall trees but the odd thing are that he also seeing holographic screens floating about and parts of the trees have bits of metallic materials.

"Where am I? The last thing I remember was…hm?" Naruto was rubbing the back of his head in confusion when he a certain oddity, he's wearing gloves.

Naruto looked at himself and noticed that there are a lot of things changed about himself, he is wearing a hoodie which is colored black, with silver pauldron-like additions to his sleeves and white lining. His undershirt is a navy blue with a red patch in the center. His pants, similar to chaps, are colored black on the outside, and a navy blue on the inside, lined with silver-white edging. Yellow straps crisscross around his pants, held together with a black belt. The pants feature red pockets with a black cross over them. His gloves are colored black on the outside and white on the inside with a yellow line running around them. He also wears large black-yellow shoes with silver soles, a zipper running across the top, and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there ( **an Think of Sora's Kingdom Hearts 2 normal outfit** )

"As much as I dig the clothes despite the lack of orange, I'm concerned about where I am," Naruto muttered to himself.

[Well it's about time that you woke up] a voice suddenly, causing Naruto to yelp in surprise and look around for the source of it.

"W-who's there and where are you?!" asked Naruto, getting ready to engage any possible hostiles.

[Over here, on your right arm] Naruto turned towards said appendage to see some sort of electronic gauntlet ( **an Refer to Transer on Megaman Starforce** ), the top part flipped itself open to reveal two screens with one the lid and the other on the bottom being a touchscreen, a beam of light shot out from the bottom screen and took on the form a red fox with long rabbit-like ears and a large bushy tail.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto confusedly.

[The name's…K-9, and I'll be your navigator throughout your time here in this world] said the fox avatar.

"Navigator, what's that supposed to mean?"

[It means that I'm going to be giving hints and tips as you progress through this world]

"World? What do you mean by that? The last thing I remember is…" Naruto trailed as he recalled what happened before waking up here.

[It looks like you've realized what going on now] said K-9

"I got sucked into the game, how do I get out?"

[You already know the answer to that, after all what does a gamer do when he starts up a game?]

"He finishes it, anything else I should be aware about?"

[Yeah, getting killed in the game leads to a permanent game over]

Naruto deadpanned at that "Why did I bother asking that?"

[Who knows? Now let's get you up to speed with a tutorial run before finding a city or something] K-9 dispersed into pixels and phased into the electronic bracelet.

"Alright then, I'm heading out,"

Naruto looked around for a route and proceeded to run in a chosen direction, he dashed through the forest and couldn't help but admire the scenery around him along the way. He came before a ledge elevated a couple meters above him then K-9 materialized with a smirk on his face.

[Now's see if your ninja skills is just as good as your gaming skills, try jumping up to the ledge] said K-9

Naruto smirked back "I'll show you what I can do!" he approached the ledge and crouched slightly before jumping high into the air and landing on top of it, there were more elevated ledges ahead of the blonde so he took to ascending with ease as he was getting the kinks out from his body. He stopped before a ledge which was too high for him to simply jump to the top.

K-9 materialized once more [Alright, you showed me your jumping skills but how are you going to get past this obstacle?]

"Psh, Iruka-sensei taught me that if I can't go the normal way then an alternate route comes into play. 'Jump towards an obstacle and run vertically up its side until reaching to grab the upper edge, such is the swiftness of a Shinobi'," Naruto took a few steps back then dashed towards the rock wall and ran up along it before grabbing the ledge and pulling himself up to the top "Like so," he continued with his run until reaching the edge of a large clearing, he was about to move on when K-9 called out to him

[Hey Naruto, before going any further check out your stats for a moment] said K-9.

"My stats, how do I do that?" asked Naruto confusedly.

[Open the G-Pad on your right arm and flip it open, then press the button on the bottom right corner of the touchscreen]

Naruto did just that and a holographic screen was projected before him and he could see 3D model of himself, next to it were his stats which are his Hit Points (HP), Strength (Str), Intelligence (Int), Agility (Agi), Luck (Luk), Skill Points (SP), Vitality (Vit), Mentality (Men), Technique (Tec), and Movement (Mov). So far Naruto's HP, Str, Agi, Mov and Vitality are higher than the others but his Int, SP, Men and Tec are rather low with his Luk at ?

[As you can see, this is your overall status. You can only improve these by gaining Exp from training, defeating enemies among other things in order to level up, or equipping yourself with items] said K-9

"Yeah, and speaking of equipment, I wonder what weapons I got on myself right now?" Naruto scrolled down to the weapon's window and saw what was currently available then equipped it to himself "Better make do with what I got until I get something better,"

Naruto proceeded through the clearing and was halfway through when he heard the rustling of bushes nearby and something jumped out and into the clearing to obstruct, it appears to be blue gel creatures that resemble a large teardrop with brown up-point ears, black button eyes and brown noses on small circular tan muzzles. These creatures began hopping towards Naruto who took a ready stance for combat.

"K-9, what are those things?" asked Naruto.

[They're Dogoos and are the most common monsters in this world, you should able to handle them with no problem] said K-9.

"Alright then, game on!"

Naruto held his hands before him and a pair of kunai appeared in their grips before he charged at the Dogoos. One of them launched a tackle at him but he quickly jumped to the side and slashed twice to knock it away. The second Dogoo attacked from behind and struck him to stumble a bit, Naruto turned around to throw one of the kunai at it then turned to block an attack from the first and retaliated with a stronger slash this time causing it to disperse. Naruto changed his focus to the second Dogoo and charged at it as he leapt into the air before coming down with a stab to take it down as well.

"Well that was easy," Naruto heard a jingle from the G-Pad flipped it open to see the words [Level Up!] from it and felt a bit stronger but not that much as well as some coins called credits according to K-9 "Might as well gather some more Exp and credits along the way,"

Naruto continued through the forest all the while defeating Dogoos and recently encountered Tulips to earn Exp and credits until he went up to level 3. He soon arrived at the edge of the forest and looked ahead only to be amazed at what stood before him, even K-9 materialized from the G-Pad to gaze at the sight as well. It is a large city of an advanced and futuristic design whilst surrounded by water and green grass, it is something he had never seen before from all the games he had ever played.

"Whoa, this is place is so beautiful," said Naruto in awe.

[Indeed it is, but don't forget your current objective. Which is to gain information as well as attain a proper foothold] said K-9.

"I know that," Naruto grumbled before making his approach to the city, as he looked around, Naruto could see many civilians passing by and doing their daily activities, he would also be greeted with a smile from time to time which felt unusual but heartwarming. Naruto failed to notice that K-9 had a saddened expression on his face before he returned to the G-pad "Haaaaah, what to do now? I don't exactly know about this place, what about you K-9?"

[The main reason why I told you to seek out a major source of information is because the database of the G-pad is outdated and needs some serious updating] said K-9.

"I see, well one of the basic gamer rules is that 'If you're feeling lost or don't know what to do, just ask a nearby character for useful hints or info'. Now to look for an informative person…hm?" Naruto scoped the area for a bit until his eyes set upon someone who looks a bit like that.

She is a little girl with brown eyes and long brown hair separated into two pigtails which have two yellow bells tied to the ends of each. She wears a yellow-orange hat with cat ears and a white flower on it. Her clothes consist of a regular school uniform with a white shirt that has a black collar with green lining and a red ribbon on the front while having a white ribbon in the back of the waist, black skirt with green lining, and green socks with black shoes. Naruto took note of a yellow cat poking out from under her skirt and that she was sitting on some sort of yellow ball thing as he approached her.

"Hello," said Naruto.

The girl turned towards him "What is it, nyu?

"' _Nyu?' must be a verbal tic like mine,"_ thought Naruto "My name's Naruto Uzumaki and this is my first time but kinda got lost,"

"My name is Broccoli, nyu. It's nice to meet you nyu," said the girl.

"Same here, I was hoping that you could tell me where I can get lots of information and take on a couple of quests too," asked Naruto.

"Just head straight down that street and you'll see a sign to direct you to a guild nyu," Broccoli pointed at the street for him to go through.

"A guild, good place to start. Thanks for the direction Broccoli-chan, I hope to see you again-dattebayo!" Naruto waved happily as he ran off with Broccoli waving.

"Bye bye nyu!" said Broccoli with a smile then looked thoughtful "He said dattebayo at the end of his sentence, what does dattebayo mean? Hmmmmmmm…,"

Meanwhile, Naruto followed Broccoli's instruction and followed the signs on the road until he arrived at a tall building where he saw several people coming in and out of it while bearing weapons and armor. That was more than enough to tell him that he was at the right place and went inside, within the guild he saw numerous holographic screens which he could guess bore quests of various ranks but first and foremost is that he needs information. So Naruto walked up to the reception desk where a female receptionist smiled upon seeing him approach.

"Why hello there and welcome, how may I help you?" asked the receptionist politely.

"Hi, I'm looking for information as it's my first time here in the city and my G-pad is outdated," said Naruto.

"Very well then, I'll require you ID chip to register you into the guild and update your database,"

"ID chip?" Naruto was rather confused at that.

[Hold out your right arm and I'll do the rest] said K-9, Naruto held out the arm for something to slide out of a slot from the G-pad and he pulled it out to reveal some sort memory stick which is about as long as his pinkie finger before he handed it over to the receptionist.

"Alright then, time to get you registered," the receptionist inserted the memory stick into a machine and proceeded to input data into it, in about three minutes she ejected the memory stick and handed it back to Naruto "There you go, you're all set to take on quests though I recommend that you take on E-rank quests,"

"Thank you very much," Naruto walked away to sit on a nearby bench and inserted the memory stick and inserted it back into the G-pad before flipping it open to see a loading bar on the top filling up quickly and a new operating system is in place "How's it looking?"

[All system's go and we're now in business] K-9 popped out with a look of satisfaction.

"Good to know, so can you tell about this world now?" asked Naruto.

[From the information in the database, we're in a world called Gamindustri which is protected by four goddesses known as CPU. However a war began amongst them for who would be the best to rule the world, these consecutive battles were called the Console Wars and eventually under these goddesses, four nations were formed. Leanbox is a nation protected by the CPU Green Heart in the southern region, Lastation is watched over by CPU Black Heart in the eastern region, Lowee is the nation in the northern region ruled by CPU White Heart, and finally there's Planeptune which we're currently on being ruled by CPU Purple Heart in the western region] said K-9.

"Whoa, so this world has goddesses huh…so where are they now?" asked Naruto, completely interested in the history.

[According to history, there is a world above us called Celestia where the goddesses live and constantly in battle. It's said that while there, they never get hungry or tired so they can keep on fighting nonstop]

"Dude that sounds pretty rough, I don't think I could go on without a ramen break," said Naruto shuddering at the thought of it.

[Like mother like son…] K-9 grumbled quietly.

"Huh, did you say something?

[Nothing really, now go pick up some quests so we can gain some Exp and credits]

"Roger that," Naruto walked up to one of the request boards and began to scroll through them "Now let's see here…'Dogoo damage!'…'Present' and they both take place in Virtua Forest. Say what does RE. mean?"

[It means that you can take that particular mission as many times as you want, I suggest that you take those two quests so we can do it all in one run for double the reward]

"I was thinking the same thing," K-9 instructed Naruto hold the G-pad up to scan the serial numbers of the quests to accept them before heading out of the guild and making his way which was where he woke up in.

* * *

Naruto ventured through the path in search of his targets when he came a group of monsters consisting of a Dogoo, tulip, and a new monster K-9 identified as a Boxer-X. Naruto brought out his kunai and charged towards the monsters as he performed a flying side kick to send the Dogoo flying before turning round to slash at the Tulip, the Boxer-X ran at him and launched a straight so Naruto raised an arm and blocked it to stumble back a bit from the impact then responded with a diagonal slash. He heard something plopping up from behind and quickly rolled to the side to evade a tackle from the Dogoo and crossed his arms to block another from the Tulip, then he jumped into the air and threw the kunai at the monster, causing them to disperse with only the Boxer-X. He maneuvered around the punches from the last monster as its speed is nothing compared to the Uchiha till he was close to his kunai then he grabbed them and struck with an X-slash to finish it off.

"That takes care of them with one of each," there was a jingle and Naruto opened the G-Pad to check that he had levelled up and automatically picked up monster drops which were Dogoo Jelly, Yellow Petal, and Boxer-X-Soul as materials aside from the usual Exp and credits "Better keep the ball rolling,"

Naruto took to jumping through the trees in search of his targets, he was able to find them in different varieties of groups intermixed with each other but he was able to take them all out to successfully complete both quests. As of now, he's currently on the branch of a tree to recover from the damage received from the monster as advised by K-9, he was very well relax-

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he abruptly sat from the tree branch and sharply looked around for the source of the scream which sounded feminine and frightened. He traced the direction of where the scream came from and leapt through the trees as fast as he could until he arrived at a small clearing, there he saw a girl being surrounded by Dogoos and Boxer-X which was more than enough to entice him to get involved as he jumped off the tree to land in front of the girl and brandish his kunai to fight.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of these guys!" Naruto rushed at one of the Dogoos and slashed at it then dashed backwards to evade a punch from the Boxer-X, he switched target to another Dogoo and punched it hard in the face but got hit from behind by another Dogoo. Naruto growled a bit in anger and spun round with a stronger slash to retaliate and spun round to block another punch from the Boxer-X but one of the kunai snapped in half much to his annoyance "Darn it, better switch tactics,"

Naruto twirled the last kunai to hold it in a reverse grip and stood on the tips of his toes with a slight crouch then he took off running at the Dogoos and slashed at them consecutively with the kunai without slowing down and staying on the move to take one of them down. One of the Dogoos chased after him to land a hit, Naruto ran towards a tree and jumped towards it before kicking off the trunk with a backflip to land right the Dogoo and strike for it to disperse. The remaining one left is the Boxer-X, Naruto held the kunai at the ready for an attack, the monster held its gloves close together as an orange orb of energy appeared.

[Watch out, it's using one of its special skills!] K-9 called out in alert.

"Aw crap," Naruto took a step back with his mind racing as the monster flung the orb at him and it exploded upon contact. The girl gasped in worry of her mysterious rescuer as the explosion died down…revealing a destroyed wooden log much to everyone's confusion. Suddenly there was the sound of something swishing in the air right behind the Boxer-X as it collapsed to the ground and dispersed into pixels and revealing Naruto with a look of victory and the G-Pad played a jingle to signal his leveling up to Lv 5.

"A well-earned victory if I say so myself," Naruto turned his attention to the girl "Are you okay?"

"Yessy, I'm okay just a little bruised is all. It might have been worse if you didn't come," said the girl cheerfully.

Now that Naruto is paying attention, he could see that she is a fair-skinned young girl with long hair of creamy pink color that curls along the edges with a black headband with a C patched on the side, and her eyes match her hair color. She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck collar and unattached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with fuzzy balls at the top. She also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee-socks with light pink heart cut frills, and she was carrying a black hip purse with a C logo on it too. Needless to say, Naruto found her to be very beautiful in his eyes.

"Here, let me help you up," Naruto stretched out a hand to the girl.

"Thank you," She took his hand and was quickly pulled up to her feet "My name's Compa, nice to meet you,"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you too," said Naruto with a foxy grin, causing Compa to giggle at how his smile made him look cute "So what happened that you got attacked by those monsters?"

"Well I took on a hunting quest and used a monster call to lure some monsters, but I ended up a large bunch of them," Compa looked a little depressed.

"Yikes, well I'm glad I showed up when I did," said Naruto.

"Yup, me too! It would have been a total game over for me," said Compa cheerfully.

" _She's so nice, unlike Sakura,"_ thought Naruto "So will you be okay?"

"I'm not so sure, I used up all of my SP and items during the fight. I'll go home to recover and try again tomorrow," said Compa thoughtfully.

"How about I escort you back to the city, it would be much safer that way," Naruto offered.

"That's very nice of you Naruto, thanks again!" Compa beamed her gratitude.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner "It's nothing really, now let's get going," he led the way through the forest with Compa following him close, what he didn't know was that K-9 had recorded a video without them being aware for potential blackmail. Along the way, Compa decided to strike up a conversation.

"So what were you doing out here?" asked Compa.

"I was on two hunting quests and had completed them before I heard you scream and came to help you out. What about you?" said Naruto.

"I was on a quest to get some Dogoo jelly, but then that happened,"

"I see, should we get you to the hospital when we get to Planeptune?"

"There's no need for that, I got a first aid back home. After all I am a nurse-in-training,"

"You too? I'm also a ninja-in-training, and I plan to be the very best in my village," said Naruto determinedly.

"Then let's do our best Naruto-kun!" said Compa with gusto.

"You said it, Compa-chan!" Naruto gave her a thumbs-up.

Unknown to them, there was a small blue orb of light which was floating behind the trees and appeared to be following them or to be more exact the blonde ninja trainee. Apparently it first saw him when he was battling the Dogoo before leaving the Virtua Forest and came back later to hunt for monsters. When the incident with the girl, it took note of how the boy immediately sprang into action without a second thought and was quite taken at that. The floating orb stopped at the edge of the forest and watched them leave and plotted to wait for his return and its next decision.

Meanwhile Naruto and Compa arrived at Planeptune as the sun was setting with the latter leading the way to her house as they stopped at the front door and she turned to express her thanks once again.

"So this is my place, and again thanks for saving and escorting me home," said Compa happily.

Naruto felt a bit embarrassed, he just isn't to compliments despite longing for them "Really, it's nothing at all,"

Compa shook her head "It's not nothing and I won't let you go just like that, wait here," she went inside then about five minutes later came back with a small plastic container in hand "Here I want you to have this,"

Naruto was about to refuse when K-9 cut him off [Take it already, it would be rude to a girl to refuse it and you know that too well,"

Naruto let out a sigh before smiling "Okay, I'll take it,"

Compa smiled happily and handed it over to the blonde "Great, and I was also hoping that we could meet up tomorrow so that we complete my quest together,"

"Uh sure, I don't really mind. Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Bye Naruto-kun!" Compa waved as Naruto waved back and left.

"Since it's getting late, might as well find an inn to rest for tonight and report in on my quests tomorrow to receive my reward," said Naruto.

[I've already made a route to the inn so simply follow the map on the G-Pad] said K-9

Naruto followed the directions until arriving at the destination and entering to speak to the receptionist for a room and paying 200 Credits for a night stay, then he went to his assigned room and took a bath before checking on the container which Compa gave to him and found it to be pudding which was absolutely delicious to the taste, never has he tasted a dish of such delicacy aside from Ichiraku's especially since it's a girl's homemade meal.

"Not bad for a first day," said Naruto as he laid back on the bed.

[I'll give it a passing grade, I hope to see better tomorrow] said K-9

"I'm sure you will, goodnight K-9," Naruto closed his eyes with the sleep taking over him.

K-9 smiled then whispered [Goodnight…Naruto] then the G-Pad went into sleep mode with both resting for whatever will occur tomorrow.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto has arrived in Gamindustri along with a navigator of sorts who seems to be rather familiar with him. The duo are now attuning to the mechanics of the new world and have rescued a new friend but what was that blue orb and why is it so fixated on Naruto? Be sure to stay tuned for more on the next chapter. Here is the updated harem which is still subject to change, depending on your reasons for a suggestion:**

 **Harem List:  
Neptune  
Nepgear  
Compa  
IF  
Noire  
Blanc  
Vert  
Uzume  
Plutia  
Chika  
CyberConnect2  
Falcom  
MarvelousAQL  
Mina Nishizawa  
Tekken  
Uni  
5pb.  
Cave  
God Eater  
S-sha  
Lee-fi  
Lid  
Hatsumi Sega  
Wyn**

 **Naruto will also be equipped with weapons from other video games so be sure to look forward to it.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out**


	3. Partying Up

**Naruto: The Mega Gamer  
Chapter 2: Partying Up**

Naruto opened his eyes halfway and sat up on the bed as he let out a loud yawn before shuffling to the edge and rubbing his eyes to shake off any traces of sleepiness, he heard beeping and turned to see the G-Pad which he had placed on the cabinet next to the bed flip open and K-9 materialized to speak with him.

[It's about time that you woke up kit] said K-9 with a huff.

"Good morning to you too, I was just going to take a shower before dressing up to head over to the guild and report in on the quests," said Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

[Let's not forget that you need to me with Compa as well, plus you two didn't exactly agrre on a specified time of meeting]

"You got a point, better hustle," Naruto quickly went to the bathroom and took a quick bath then went to on his clothes and strapped the G-Pad on to his wrist "Alright, let's go!" he left the inn and made his way to the guild then entered it to approach the receptionist behind the counter.

"Good morning and how may I help you?" asked the receptionist politely.

"Good morning, I would like to report in on my quests which I completed yesterday," said Naruto.

"Very well then, I would require for you to hold you G-Pad over the scanner on the table and I'll do the rest," said the receptionist, Naruto complied and held the device over the screen as beam of light shone over it for a few moments then he heard a beep "Your rewards have been sent to your inventory, thanks for your service and we hope to receive more of your assistance,"

Naruto nodded in affirmation and went to sit down on a nearby bench before operating the G-Pad to check out the inventory on what he has gotten with K-9 appearing to hover over his shoulder, so far he has received 500 credits from each quest to total 1000 credits along with an AGI Booster and three Plump Dogoos. He took note of the materials which he had been picking up along the way and was sure that they would come in handy.

[Hey Kit!] K-9 suddenly spoke up

Naruto turned towards the floating navigator "Hm, what is it?"

[Listen, if you want to get stronger and attain knowledge then you need to frequent the BBS]

"The BBS?"

[The **B** ulletin **B** oard **S** ystem is one of the best places for you to acquire hints and tips from Adventurers of the guild from their missions which will help you prepare for missions of your own or searching for items that can bolster your strength] K-9 explained.

"Of course, I can't believe I forgot about that. Then again Shikamaru was always the one to go there and relay the info to us, better check it out for now," Naruto operated the G-Pad to access the guild's BBS and proceeded to read through the messages. He was looking through the next message about status effects and their countermeasures when someone called out to him again and it wasn't K-9.

"Naruto-kun!" he looked up to see Compa approaching him while waving happily, Naruto got to meet her halfway "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too, Compa-chan!" said Naruto with a smile.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long,"

"No you didn't, I came a bit early to give reports no my quests from yesterday and collect the rewards," then he remembered something "And I want to say thanks for the pudding, it was really delicious,"

Compa smiled brightly "You're welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it,"

"She's so nice and looks cute too," thought Naruto with a small tinge of pink, K-9 took note and smirked "So are we all set for Virtua Forest?"

"Yes indeedy, all ready to go!" Compa playfully saluted, getting the blonde to chuckle.

"Alright then, we're off,"

Naruto and Compa left the guild and set out for Virtua Forest as they began their search for the Dogoo jelly, they found a group of two Dogoos and two Tulips in a nearby opening within the forest. Naruto took out a pair of kunai as he purchase a couple from a shop before they left Planeptune, however his eyes bulged out and jaws dropped at what he saw Compa take out from her bag.

"Um Compa-chan…what's with the giant syringe?" asked Naruto nervously.

"Oh this? I use it to fight the monsters during my quests," said Compa innocently.

"Oh I see," Naruto sweatdropped at the sight of it.

[Better hope that you don't get sick if ya don't that thing anywhere near your skin] K-9 was just as nervous at the sight of the 'weapon'

"Alright then, let's go!"

Naruto rushed towards the group of monsters and targeted one of the Dogoos first and slashed it a couple of times with his kunai before lashing out with a side kick before backing away, one of the Tulips was about to attack from behind when it got attacked from behind by Compa with her syringe several times then she punched it as hard as she could but one of the Dogoo seized the opportunity to head-butt her from the side. Naruto saw her in trouble and threw one of his kunai for it to strike in between them as he rushed at the monster and attacked whilst altering between punches and slashes to take it down. The Tulips target the blonde and struck at him from two different directions, Naruto was quick to dodge the first attack but got blindsided from the side and was knocked to the ground.

Naruto rolled back to his feet with a frown "Tch, lucky shot!" he rushed at the tulip and performed and sliding kick to knock it back and pick up the kunai on the ground to retake his combat stance.

"Let me help, Naruto-kun!" Compa formed a white energy orb in her hands then tossed it towards Naruto as it fused with his body and he felt himself being healed to a certain extent.

"Thanks Compa-chan!" Naruto lunged at the last Dogoo with a jumping roundhouse kick and slashed twice with his kunai to finish it off while Compa went after the remaining tulip and struck it a couple of times with her syringe before it disappeared in pixels, she looked around a bit before finding some Dogoo jelly and placed it into a jar which she had brought along "That's one so far, how many more do we need to get?"

"I managed to get one yesterday and this makes two with only three more for us to collect," said Compa.

"Well let's pick up the pace…hm?" Naruto patted the dust off his clothes and was about to take a step when he suddenly looked to the right towards the trees.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" asked Compa curiously.

Naruto looked at the trees for a little longer before turning away to respond to the pinkette "…I thought I saw something over there, must be my imagination,"

"Okay, I'm sure we can find some more Dogoos if we go deeper into the forest," said Compa.

"Alright, let's go,"

Naruto set out with Compa in tow but neither of them noticed something poke its head out from behind a tree which Naruto was looking at earlier before and it was staring at the duo with eyes full of curiosity, it had seen them yesterday and now they're back again so it decided to tail them from a distance to learn more.

The duo continued their trekking through the forest and seeking out monsters to take down along the way, Naruto is often the one to take on most of the enemies with Compa providing support and healing whenever his health reduces as they gained a few level ups along the way but what seems to annoy him is the fact that his kunai keeps on breaking during the battles, Kurama pointed out that they are of low quality. Asides from all that, they were able to acquire two more of Dogoo jelly and are currently battling a group comprising of a Dogoo, Boxer-X and a Tulip. Naruto had just taken care of the Dogoo while Compa finished off the Tulip before turning their focus towards the Boxer-X, the monster rushed towards the blonde trainee and threw punches to attack him with the blonde backing away and blocking most of the attacks before retaliating with a mid-kick to knock it back. Compa snuck up from behind and jabbed it a couple of times with her giant syringe but let out a yelp when it turned round to attack her. Naruto moved in to help by throwing a kunai to strike its back then closed the gap to land a powerful slash on its back for it to disappear in pixels.

"I found the last Dogoo jelly!" said Compa cheerfully as she held up the last filled jar to Naruto.

"That's great Compa-chan! Now that our quest is complete, let's head back to the guild and report in," said Naruto with a smile.

"Yup!"

Naruto and Compa left the Virtua Forest and returned to Planeptune, they reentered the guild for Compa to report her quest and was rewarded with 500 credits along with a Detoxin for completing the quest.

"Thanks for helping me with my quest, Naru-kun!" said Compa cheerfully.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head while blushing a bit from the nickname she has given to him "Aw shucks, it was no biggie!"

"Well it's a biggie to me, how about I invite you for dinner at my place later today. It's the least I can do to thank you for this," said Compa.

"Sure, I would like to!" said Naruto happily, if her homemade pudding was delicious then her cooking would be to die for "I'll be sure to come over once I'm done for the day,"

Compa beamed happily "That's great, I hope to see you then!" she bid him farewell before leaving the guild with Naruto watching her, K-9 emerged from the G-Pad with a smirk on his face.

[Well now, you seem to be enjoying her company eh?] asked K-9 with a knowing tone.

"Well she's very nice and we just met yesterday too," Naruto snapped back into focus "Anyways, let's take on a couple of quests to get stronger and acquire a couple of credits along the way to while away the time,"

[Sure, it's better than doing nothing right now] said K-9 with a shrug before returning to the G-Pad.

Naruto headed to the request board to take the 'Dogoo Damage!' and 'Present' once again then he headed to the shop to purchase a couple of Healing Grass for recovery before leaving Planeptune and returning to the Virtua Forest and began his monster hunt. He encountered several groups of monsters and managed to take them out on his own but had to make use of the Healing Grass to recover his health after the battles, he also found materials during his trek through the forest such as Herbs, Night Moon Grass, and a strange item called RPG which K-9 identifies as an Idea Chip that Naruto thinks to check the BBS later for further information. So far he has taken down three Dogoos and two Tulips with only a couple more to hunt before both quests are complete.

"Alright then, take down the rest of these monsters and I'm good to go," said Naruto as he looked through his stats on the G-Pad "But I kinda confused that I haven't learnt any new skills so far despite my leveling up, the ones I have is my transformation jutsu and replacement jutsu on my skill list,"

[I'm still analyzing the state of your body, so far it doesn't exactly follow a single quota in terms of basic learnset. It could require a certain aspect or someone to tutor you to acquire a skill] said K-9.

"In other words, you really have a firm idea on how I can get a skill," Naruto let out a sigh "This sucks, no doubt that I'll run into stronger enemies in the future and I need an edge on them or I'll be in for an early game over,"

[We're still starting out and I'm not done analyzing your body yet] said K-9

"I guess you're right, I'll just keep leveling up to increase my stats," Naruto was about to resume his hunting when he heard a scream…again.

"Help me, someone help!"

Naruto instantly took to leaping through the trees as fast as he could in the direction of where the scream came from until he caught sight of a clearing ahead where he could see a group of monster comprising of three tulips and two Dogoos which are surrounding what appears to be a grey and yellow spiky ball, and it seems to be shaking. If there's one thing Naruto hates then it's bullies. He jumped off the tree branch and threw a couple of kunai to hit some of the monsters before diving at one of the Tulips with a fist reared back then hitting it with a powerful haymaker punch, Naruto rolled away to avoid a tackle attack from a Dogoo behind him and picked up the kunai from the ground then dashed at a dogoo to slash it several times when a Tulip struck him from behind only to puff into smoke and reveal wooden log with Naruto appearing behind it and slashed strongly with the kunai to inflict critical damage and take it down.

"One down and four more to go," Naruto muttered to himself, two of the Dogoos hopped towards him for a double attack and he somersaulted over to land behind them before striking both rapidly to take them down but one of the kunai broke again, he growled in annoyance at this but turned towards the remaining tulips "This just keeps getting better and better," he ran towards the monsters and threw the last kunai to hit one of the tulips before performing a jumping roundhouse kick to knock the other one away. Naruto turned his attention to the one near him and punched it rapidly before launching an uppercut to send it flying into the air and dispersing into pixels. Naruto turned to face the last tulip which appeared to be unsure of itself and smirked "A bit late to start regretting mate," he quickly dashed close and slashed at it rapidly before launching a roundhouse kick to send it flying and burst into pixels.

"Well that takes care of those bullies and I get to complete my quests at the same time," Naruto patted the dust off his clothes then checked his G-Pad for confirmation "Now to check on the spiky ball behind me,"

[Be sure to keep your guard up kit] said K-9.

Naruto nodded in affirmation and carefully approached the still quivering spiky ball then called out to it "It's okay now, those bullying monsters are gone now," it stopped quivering and a voice spoke out from it.

"A-are you sure?" a male childlike voice spoke.

"Yup, they won't hurt you anymore,"

The spiky ball gradually uncurled itself to reveal its full appearance. A bipedal creature that resembles a hedgehog with light blue eyes, a black snout, ears, white fur, large red claws, and a small tail. Its feet have two digits, and its hands have three. Its thumbs are its only clawless digits. It has a zigzag-shaped mouth and yellow marks on its belly and under its eyes. It also has grey spiky quills on its back, around its neck, under its ears, on the back of its head, and from the top of its head until its snout. Larger strings of fur on the top of its head are yellow, and fur under its ears also has yellow tips.

"Thanks for saving me, my name's Erismon and I'm what few identify as a Digimon," said the creature with a smile.

Naruto smiled "You're welcome, and my name's Naruto Uzumaki. So how come you were being attacked by monster?"

"Well, I was looking around for treasures when those monsters appeared to attack me then you showed up and beat them,"

"Hmph, I dislike bullies which was why I showed them what for. But they won't bully anyone else that's for sure," Naruto stretched a hand out to pet Erismon's head, which he seemed to enjoy a lot "Well I guess I better get going since I've completed my quests and all, I'll see you later," he got up to leave and Erismon panicked a bit as he didn't want his new friend to leave so soon.

"W-wait! There's something I'd like to show you!" said Erismon.

Naruto turned back with a look of interest "Really, what is it?"

"I found a hidden entrance leading to somewhere but I couldn't go in because I was feeling a little scared, I can show it to you," said Erismon.

"Hmmm it sounds interesting, what do you think K-9?" the vulpine navigator appeared which surprised Erismon a bit.

[Well you don't exactly have anything doing after reporting the quest, I say let's go for it as long as it isn't dangerous] said K-9.

"Alright then, lead the way Erismon," said Naruto.

"Right!" Erismon nodded happily before walking in a selected direction with Naruto following after him, the duo ventured through the forest and made sure to avoid the monsters in the area for now. Naruto noticed that Erismon looked tired from all the walking and so picked him up to place him on his head, the spiky Digimon was surprised at first but came to like it as the boy's hair was actually warm along with being soft and fluffy despite its spikiness which almost lulled him to sleep but he snapped back into focus and continued directing Naruto through the forest until he suddenly spoke up "There it is!"

Naruto looked at where Erismon was pointing and saw what appears to green thick foliage in between two tall trees, he approached the foliage to reveal a tunnel and he couldn't help but feel that there's something weird about it which affirms Erismon's reasons for hesitating to enter.

"I'm guess that this is the place you're talking about?" asked Naruto.

Erismon nodded in affirmation "Yes, and I bet that there's treasure to be found in there,"

"I guess so, I'll go in and check things while you wait out here just in case the place is dangerous," Naruto picked Erismon off his hair and placed him on the ground with the Digimon looking a little sad but then worried.

"A-are you sure you will be okay?"

"I'll be fine, I'm training to be a topnotch ninja and a darn good gamer so I should be able to handle anything," Naruto petted Erismon's head again before entering the tunnel with Erismon looking on nervously.

Naruto walked through the tunnel very cautiously whilst looking out for any hidden traps ahead or behind him, he's played enough games of the adventure genre and pranks to know that he must expect anything to occur around him in places like this. The tunnel got darker as he advanced until he finally arrived at the end where cavern expanded into a wide circular room with a spot of sunlight shining through a hole in the ceiling down towards a large mound of earth where Naruto saw a pair of twin single edged swords which appear rusted and were stabbed to the ground blade first in a crisscross position.

"Man, those swords look like they've never seen daylight in the longest time," said Naruto as he approached the weapons.

[You're right, and I'm picking up some sort of power sleeping within them] said K-9.

"Really?" Naruto looked at the swords and began to feel some sort of urge to pull the swords out of the earth, like the swords are enticing him…no begging him take them into his hands and be used once more "You two must have been lonely all this time, I think I'll take you to someone and see if they can polish you up to be useful again," he reached out and grabbed the swords by the handles when his mind was suddenly assaulted with memories of a past. Naruto saw a dark skinned man with white hair and dressed in red wielding a pair of black and white swords and watched as he battled powerful foes in some sort of war of a golden cup. He watched as the man in red wield the swords with speed and finesse, and was hearing say some sort of prayer which he couldn't hear clearly and barely make out the first sentence which was something about him being 'the bone of his sword'

Naruto snapped back into reality and looked down to see that the twins swords in his hands had changed from their rusted appearance, both swords bore the yin-yang symbol on the hilt and black handles with the black sword embossed with red hexagonal patterns whilst the white sword has less of the shine of a polished metal in its ore than it has the haze of a cloud. Naruto performed a few practice swings with the blades while trying to emulate the moves that the pervious wielder did and found it tough.

"So your names are Kanshou and Bakuya, I can't to see what you can do in battle," the blades disappeared from Naruto's hands but he could sense their presence within him before he began to make his way back out of the cavern towards the exit where he found Erismon waiting and perked up upon seeing him.

"You're back, did you find any treasure?" asked Erismon curiously.

"Sort of, I found a pair of powerful swords and they got rather attached to me. Thanks for telling about this place," said Naruto with a smile.

"It was nothing really," Erismon blushed from being thanked "Umm, can I ask for something?"

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Can i…can I come with you?" asked Erismon much to Naruto's surprise.

Naruto was taken aback from the sudden request "Why? Don't you have friends to hang out with?"

"Not really, I had a friend before but he suddenly disappeared and I couldn't find him anywhere. I don't have any other friends either," Erismon looked down in sadness, then he felt a hand on his head and looked up to see Naruto smiling at him.

"You can come along with me if you want, I don't mind being your friend," said Naruto fondly.

Erismon was surprised at first then happily jumped to hug Naruto's face "Thank you very much!"

"No biggie…hm?" Naruto heard beeping from his G-Pad and flipped it open to see that there are two new notifications which he tapped to view them.

[Battle Pet Feature unlocked]

[New Skills acquired]

"Huh, what's all this about?" asked Naruto confusedly.

K-9 appeared and proceeded to explain [Apparently, your befriending Erismon has unlocked a feature which enables him to fight alongside you in battle or lend support when in a dungeon. The skills were rather transferred to you from the two swords, perhaps utilizing the more in battles will unlock more moves for you to access]

"Sweet! This must be my lucky day!" said Naruto happily before picking Erismon up and placing him on his hair again "I'm totally going to try them out!" he began leap along the tree branches with the spiky Digimon holding to avoid falling off. Soon he found a small group comprising of three Dogoos "Perfect, you hang back and watch while I take them on,"

"Okay Naruto, please be careful," said Erismon.

Naruto landed on the ground which caught the attention of the monsters then held his hands out as there was a flash of white and black light before fading to reveal the twin swords "Here I come!" he dashed at one of the Dogoos first and slashed with twice the speed of when he would use a kunai then lashed out with an elbow strike to take it out, Naruto crossed the blades together to block a tackle from the other Dogoo and pushed it back away from him then triggered on of his new skills "Charger!" both blades emitted an aura of their signature colors as he dashed towards the Dogoo and unleashed a combo of blinding fast slashes with aura trailing behind the blades before ending the attack with a double overhead strike to cleave through it and disperse into pixels. Naruto turned towards his next target and saw that the Dogoo was a bit far from him and triggered his next skill "Blade Raid!" he threw Kanshou first to hit the Dogoo before returning to him like a boomerang and threw Bakuya right before catching it to strike next, he continued this combo several times before catching both blades and throwing them simultaneously to finish it off.

"Man, what a rush!" Naruto looked at the swords in hand "You two are really something to behold, I can definitely go the distance like this!" the blades disappeared as he turned to see Erismon approach with a look of wonder.

"That was amazing Naruto, I never knew you could fight like that," said Erismon.

"Me neither, can't deny that I like it though," said Naruto.

[It's to be expected that the swords may have boosted your stats after equipping them, anyways we need to get out of here and back to Planeptune to report in on the quests plus it's getting late] said K-9.

"You got a point there, let's go Erismon there's someone I'm sure you would like to meet," said Naruto.

"Okay," Erismon climbed up and plopped himself onto Naruto's hair before they set out for the city.

The duo returned to Planeptune with Naruto reporting to the guild for the completion of the quests and received the rewards from them before leaving. He checked out the BBS about the Idea Chip he found and learnt that combining it with a blank disc then equipping it would grant him an ability and the right combination would result in Godly Game which grants an additional ability. Erismon was looking around with curiosity since it is his first time in a city and the scenery around him was quite interesting.

"Here we are," Naruto stopped at the door of Compa's home then he rang the doorbell.

"Does your friend live here?" asked Erismon.

"Yup, and she's super nice too. Maybe even more than me," the blonde ninja trainee readily admitted, they heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal Compa behind it "Hi Compa-chan,"

"Hello Naru-kun, and who's your little friend with you?" asked Compa cheerfully.

"This is my new buddy Erismon, we met in Virtua Forest during my quests and I saved him from a bunch of bullying monsters then he wanted to be with me," said Naruto.

Erismon waved shyly "H-hello,"

"Well my name's Compa, it's nice to meet you too Erismon," said Compa, making the Digimon feel less shy "Come on in, no need to keep you waiting outside,"

Naruto and Erismon were escorted into the room with the former taking note of the décor which is pretty much themed on pink, he wasn't too surprised about that, there were many dolls laying around and shivered at the sight of her giant syringe propped up against the wall then went to sit on a sofa far from it with Erismon hopping off his head to sit next to him. Compa came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea and snacks before sitting on the other sofa.

"So how did your day go after our quest together?" asked Compa curiously.

"Well aside from taking on a few solo quests and saving Erismon, I also came across a pair of swords hidden in a cave thanks to Erismon telling me about it," said Naruto while Erismon was snacking on a cookie with a look of enjoyment.

"Wow, can you tell me more about it?"

Naruto proceeded to talk about what happened when he went to pick up the twin swords and the visions which flowed through his mind about the man in red, then he spoke of how strong the blades were when he fought the monsters before returning to the city to give his report on the quests. He gave Erismon a short tour of the city through the places he's familiar with before coming to her place

"…and that's how most of my day went," said Naruto cheerfully.

"Wow, it sounds like you had a lot of fun today," said Compa.

"Yup, and it was nice to see a lot of new things too," Erismon spoke before taking a bite out of a donut.

"You know, I've been thinking of taking some more quests from the guild and I was hoping that you could help me,"

Naruto smiled brightly "Sure thing, I would like to help,"

"Thanks, you're the best! Let me bring over the dinner I promised you," Compa cheerfully walked to the kitchen.

Soon they all settled down at the table for a dinner of spaghetti with meatballs, then apple pie for dessert which was very delicious to Naruto and Erismon. Later on, Compa was escorting her friends out of her home and was about to bid them farewell.

"Thanks for the dinner Compa-chan, I really enjoyed it," said Naruto with a smile.

"Yes, thank you very much," said Erismon gratefully.

"You're welcome, I hope to see…huh?" Compa suddenly looked at the night sky in confusion.

"What's the matter Compa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Look up there in the sky, a shooting star," said Compa while pointing at the sky, Naruto turned to see a blue streak of light as it descended to the earth and strangely enough there was a loud boom heard.

"Whoa, you're right and it looks like it has crashed in the Virtua Forest," said Naruto.

"Let's go and see what it is!"

"Sure, I'm kinda curious too," Naruto was in agreement.

"But it might be dangerous," said Erismon worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine,"

[It could be a meteorite of high value too] said K-9.

Naruto, Compa and Erismon quickly left the city and went into the forest where they began their search for the crash site of the shooting star, it took a while but the group were able to locate it…only that it wasn't a meteorite like they had thought but rather a person. It was a girl who was headfirst into the ground with her feet in the air.

"I definitely wasn't expecting anything like this when we coming here," Naruto muttered out loud.

"We need to see if she's okay!" Compa quickly approached the girl with Naruto as they laid her more properly on the group to be examined.

They saw that she is a girl about their age with short lilac hair as her bangs reach down to her collar bone. In her hair she wears white hair-clips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She wears a mostly white hoodie dress that has a light purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge purple and white pockets with purple D-Pad symbols on them. The sleeves have two light blue strips going all the way down while the front of the hoodie only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the hoodie have dark and light purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the hoodie has a purple letter "N" to represent the first symbol of her name. She wears light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue.

"How is she?" asked Erismon.

"I've got a pulse and she's breathing normally, but she's all covered in bruises. We need to get her to my place for me to treat her," said Compa.

"Then leave the carrying to me," said Naruto before lifting the unconscious girl in a bridal carry before they began their hasty return to the city, unaware that there was more to the girl than they would realize and something had managed to sneak its way into Naruto's inventory when he wasn't looking while hiding from K-9 as well.

 **Extras**

 **Victory Pose (High Health):** Naruto taps his chest twice with a fist before holding it forward with a wink and a foxy grin as Erismon jumps up and down happily

"Ha! That's the might of the future Hokage!"  
"No planned strategy can take me down!"  
"You've ran out of continues buddy!"  
Erismon:"Alright, we won Naruto!"

 **Victory Pose (Low Health):** Naruto goes down on one knee and clenches his shoulder with a painful wince while Erismon looks at him with worry.

"Darn it, I should have been more careful,"  
"Guess I didn't bring my Game face on today,"  
"I'll need more training after this,"  
Erismon:"Are you okay Naruto?"

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto goes on a mission with Compa and accomplished it with ease before going solo where he run into a Digimon called Erismon and rescues him from a group of monsters. The grateful Digimon leads him to a hidden cave where he discovers a pair of swords belonging to an ancient warrior and was chosen before taking Erismon as a companion. After a dinner with Compa, the trio saw a shooting star and went to check it out only to find a mysterious girl. The question now is what gonna happen next?**

 **I'll be employing a couple of game elements from the Rebirth mechanics along with a few others like the Battle Pet system. Naruto will acquire more weapons and varying transformations (From other Games) along with a few EXE skills to use in the future. PM me if you got some good ones for me and I'll see if I can use it. I'll be following the Rebirth series for those who are wondering so as to avoid any potential confusion**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out**


	4. Lost Something?

**Naruto: The Mega Gamer  
Chapter 3: Lost Something?**

It's now noon in Planeptune with the city being busy as ever, Naruto was currently walking down the street with Erismon sitting atop his head and K-9 floating by his side as he was checking up his inventory and status. He had returned from Virtua Forest after completing his quests and training alongside Erismon and gaining proficiency in his newly acquired twin short swords, so far he's making progress with Erismon leveling up and him unlocking a new move from the swords.

"We're doing great so far, a couple more battles and you'll get to level 5," said Naruto after looking at Erismon's status on the Pet system menu.

[Not to mention that you're getting just as strong but your leveling speed is slowing down due to being stronger than the monsters accessible to you] said K-9.

"That's true, I'll need to check on the BSS for any info on more areas for me to explore later,"

"So where are we going to now?" asked Erismon curiously.

"We're going to Compa-chan's place to check on the girl we found back at Virtua Forest and maybe learn of how and why she fell from the sky," said Naruto.

[I myself have been feeling curious of that for some time] said K-9.

"Well we'll be finding out soon enough," said Naruto as they arrived at Compa's doorstep and politely knocked on it and waited for a bit before it opened to reveal Compa who perked up upon seeing them.

"Hi Naru-kun and Eris-kun," said Compa-chan cheerfully.

"Hiya Compa-chan, Erismon and I just came from completing a couple of quests and we thought to pass by and check up on the girl whom we found yesterday," said Naruto with Erismon shyly waving hello at her.

"Come on in, I was just about to check on her and see if she's awake yet," Compa beckoned the duo inside then led them towards her room. They went inside to find that the purple-haired girl is awake and looking around in confusion "Oh you're up! Good morning sleepyhead. Well actually, it's good afternoon,"

"Um this isn't my room, is it? Is it yours? And why am I tightly snuggled in?" asked the girl confusedly.

"Well, it was just last night when we saw a shooting star…which was you," said Compa in the shortest way possible.

"That was a short answer, wait…I fell from the sky!?" asked the girl with surprise.

"Pretty much yes, we found you stuck to the ground like that of a legendary sword or something before we carried you here for Compa-chan to watch over you till you woke up," said Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah that's right, kinda like Soul E***," Compa couldn't quite finish the end of her sentence.

"Really? Wasn't it Excalibur that was stuck to the ground?" asked the girl.

"Oh yeah, I'm not sure why I keep mistaking it for Soul ***e," said Compa "Come to think of it, we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Compa,"

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki and this is my little buddy Erismon," Naruto introduced himself and his companion.

"H-Hello," said Erismon.

"Well I'm Neptune! Thanks for saving me, Compa, Naruto and Erismon! I hope we can be friends!" said Neptune cheerfully.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nept-…Nepee-…Nepta-…Nepel…Neput…," Compa can't seem to pronounce her name right.

"Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Nepper, it doesn't matter. You can call me anything," said Neptune.

"Okay then, how about Nep-Nep? It's nice to meet you Nep-Nep!" said Compa.

"In that case, I'll call you Nep-chan," said Naruto.

"Oh I've noticed that there're still some bruises left on you, allow me to take a real quick look," said Compa.

"Yeah, I am kinda scraped up huh? Strange, I feel like I got sandbagged…," said Neptune thoughtfully but then shrugged it off "Oh but I'm only scratched, must be my imagination!"

"Erismon and I will go wait in the living room until Compa-chan is done patching you up," said Naruto before leaving the bedroom and sitting on the couch with Erismon plopping next to him. They were relaxing a bit when they heard squeaks and yelps from the room every now and then and would sweatdrop at was going on in there.

"What is happening inside?" asked Erismon with concern.

"I don't know buddy and I get the feeling that I don't want to know," Naruto replied.

It took some time before the duo heard the bedroom door opened and Neptune and Compa, though they noticed that the former looked worn out and the latter was rather sheepish before sitting on the couch opposite to them.

"T-That was close…I was an inch away from entering the light…," Neptune mumbled.

"Oh it wasn't that bad…I only made the wrap a wee bit tight," said Compa.

"Something tells me that the 'wee' part was more than a bit," said Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"Tell me about it, I was wrapped tighter than some fighting mummy," said Neptune with a huff.

"Could you tell us why you fell from the sky? It was really something unusual," asked Erismon.

Neptune became very confused as she attempted to answer the question "I…don't know…I don't remember anything before coming here…,"

Everyone were surprised at that and slowly came to one possible conclusion with Compa being more audible about it "Nep-Nep, you must be suffering from amnesia,"

"No doubt from when you crashed to the ground headfirst," said Naruto with a small frown.

"Really? I guess so," said Neptune nonchalantly.

"I'd like to help, but I don't have a cure for amnesia…," said Compa sadly.

"Oh don't worry yourself about it Compa, no need to get yourself down over it,"

"She's right Compa-chan, plus there's yet to be a cure for amnesia besides finding someone who knows Nep-chan to help her remember," said Naruto with a smile to cheer the pinkette up which seems to be working.

"That's right, and I've been feeling kinda hungry since I woke up. Do you have any food I could eat?" asked Neptune.

"Food? Well I don't have much right now, how about some pudding?" asked Compa, Naruto and Erismon began fidgeting at that.

"Pudding? What's a pudding?" asked Neptune confusedly.

Naruto was rather flabbergasted at that "What do you mean by that? Don't tell you lost your memory about food too?"

"I remember 'cake' and stuff, so I guess I don't really know what it is,"

"Hang on, I'll bring some over," Compa went to the kitchen then came a back with cups of pudding before handing them out to them.

"So this yellow thing is pudding, let's see how it tastes…," Neptune took a bite and was taken aback by the taste "Wow, the tantalizing sweetness just melts away on my tongue! This is the best!"

"I know right? I proclaim this to be the dessert of the gods!" said Naruto happily, Erismon was silently savoring his cup of pudding too "And it was made by Compa-chan too,"

"Really? You must be a great chef," said Neptune with wonder.

"Oh please stop teasing me, let me get some more," Compa blushed from the compliments.

"Yes please," Erismon spoke up with a paw raised.

"Me too!" Neptune raised her hand as well.

Compa went back to the kitchen to get some more pudding for the others to enjoy which they did for a while until Compa thought to ask Neptune about something "So what are you going to do now Nep-Nep?"

"Well I want to know what happened, so I'll go back to where I was found," said Neptune.

"We can take you there," said Erismon albeit shyly.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it,"

The group got themselves ready before leaving Compa's home and were soon walking along the streets of the city with Neptune looking around in wonder.

"Wow this place is huge! So Compa, what's this city called?" asked Neptune curiously.

"This is Planeptune, it's a city that Lady Purple Heart presides over," said Compa.

"Planeptune? That name sounds kinda familiar…,"

"It sounds like your name, Nep-Nep,"

"Maybe you've been here before," Naruto suggested.

"So where are we going again? Should I bring something with me?" asked Neptune.

"Well we're heading to Virtua Forest where we found you, but you might need a weapon since there're chances of encountering monsters," said Naruto thoughtfully.

"A weapon huh…hm?" Neptune noticed something "Wait a sec…," she walked away in a certain direction, Naruto and Compa sweatdropped at what she's doing.

"Nep-Nep, what are you doing rummaging through the garbage?" asked Compa confusedly.

"Look at what I found, a sword!" Neptune came running back with said item in hand "Well, it's made of wood but still a sword!"

"Um are you really going to use that?" asked Compa feeling unsure of it.

"Of course, it can get me through thick and thin,"

Naruto let out a sigh "Nep-chan, would you follow me for a bit?"

Neptune tilted her head in confusion "Uh okay?"

"We'll be back soon, Compa-chan," said Naruto before taking Neptune along with him, it took some time before Naruto returned with Neptune a much proper weapon which is a Tachi which he purchased for 500 credits "I would have bought a weapon for you if you had just asked to begin with,"

"Sorry," said Neptune sheepishly.

"Now that we're all set, let's head out, said Naruto.

Compa nodded in affirmation "Ok Naru-kun,"

The group left the city and made their way to Virtua Forest, Neptune showed Naruto and Compa that she can definitely hold her own with a sword although she was taken surprise when she saw Compa take out her giant syringe to fight alongside in the battles. Naruto hung back for Neptune to gain Exp in order to level up, Compa pointed out to Naruto and Neptune that monsters have been appearing from nowhere for the last few years and not in the ways of a stereotypical RPG game which piqued K-9's curiosity. Along the way they picked up several items and one of them happens to be a plan for making a healing pod which Naruto intends to check the BBS out for more info, soon the group arrived at the crash site.

"We're here, this is where we found you Nep-Nep," said Compa.

"Wow, that's a huge hole down there," said Neptune while looking at said place.

"That's what I thought when we found you," said Naruto.

"Does it make you remember anything?" asked Erismon from atop Naruto's head.

"…," Neptune squinted her eyes in deep thought, then she squinted harder, and harder, and harder to the point that they thought she closed them.

"Um Nep-Nep?" asked Compa.

"I can't remember a thing! Are you sure I fell here?" Neptune groaned out.

"Yes you did Nep-chan, there must have been some sort of clue lying around here," said Naruto with a small frown.

"That's right, did you lose something Nep-Nep? Like an ID or anything?" asked Compa.

"I wish but you know I don't really remember anything and all. Now that I think about it, I do remember losing something," said Neptune.

"Really? What did you lose?" asked Erismon expectantly.

"Well it's rather obvious,"

"Obvious?"

"My memory," said Neptune with a giggle.

"…," everyone simply stared at her in silence which pretty much surprise.

"Um…wasn't that…funny?" asked Neptune.

"Nep-Nep, I don't think now is the time to be funny," said Compa.

Wait, what? I thought you were joking when you asked if I remembered anything!"

"We were being serious Nep-chan," said Naruto with a small frown and Erismon nodded in agreement.

"Joking aside, let's go look for more clues," said Compa.

*Crack*

"What's that sound!?" asked Compa in confusion while Naruto sharply looked around for the source of the sound.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Neptune, suddenly cracked began appearing on the ground and breaking apart "The ground is crumbling!"

"We're falling!" Compa cried out as they began falling into a deep hole beneath them.

"Compa-chan! Nep-chan!" Naruto rushed forward to grab their hands before they could fall any further "Hang on, I'll pull you two up!" he began pulling the girls with all his strength when he heard sounds of cracking and looked down only to pale upon seeing the ground crumble beneath his feet "Oh no!" then he too fell into the hole along with the others screaming all the way down.

"Ouch…," Neptune let out a ground as she sat up from the ground before taking a look around to notice that she and the others are in some sort of cave with crystals dimly lighting up the place "I didn't expect that, they really changed the story with this remake,"

"*Groan* What on earth are you talking about?" Naruto was the next to get up with Erismon worriedly checking if he's doing okay.

"Nevermind that, where's Compa?"

"I'm over here, that fall really hurt," Compa responded while rubbing her head to ease the pain.

"At least we're all here and accounted for, but the question now is where are we?" said Naruto as he went to help Compa up to her feet before doing the same with Neptune.

"It looks like we're beneath the forest, this place feels weird and a bit scary," said Erismon.

"Yeeah, I'm getting bad vibes from this place," said Neptune.

Erismon noticed something shining on the floor and called out to the others "Look over there, I see something shiny,"

Naruto went over to pick up what appears to be a piece of some sort of relic "What do you suppose this is?"

[I can't seem to identify it] said K-9 with a frown.

Compa shook her head "I don't know, I've never seen anything like this before,"

"I know! It must be a medal to change into items with a king somewhere," said Neptune excitedly.

"Maybe so, we can take it back to the guild for someone to identify it," said Naruto with a shrug.

*ROAAR!* There was a loud roar which took everyone by surprise, Erismon dove into Naruto's hood with a whimper.

"What?! Where's that event-flag-inducing growl coming from?" asked Neptune.

"I don't know but it's obviously not friendly, so get ready!" Naruto summoned Kanshou and Bakuya into his hands and looked around for the potential enemy.

"Naru-kun! Nep-Nep! There's a huge monster over there!" Compa cried out, they all turned to see the monster which appears to have the lower body of a tarantula and the upper body of humanoid as it wields a large sword with the design of a key. The monster roared loudly before grabbing hold of Compa and holding her up in the air "Yikes, help me!"

"Compa-chan! Get your filthy hands off her!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"Oh no, Compa is being *censored* and *censored*!" said Neptune in worry.

"None of that is happening Nep-chan! Now help me save Compa-chan!" Naruto turned his focus towards the monster and threw the short swords like boomerangs but it raised its sword to deflect the blades before swinging it towards Naruto who quickly rolled out of the way before catching the swords.

"Leave her alone you meanie! Lightning Fur!" Erismon charged his quills up with electricity before firing them as needlelike projectiles to hit the monster but it didn't seem to have much of an effect. The monster swung its sword at Erismon but Naruto quickly scooped him up and jumped out of the way and threw Kanshou to hit it in the head before catching the blade in its return.

"Darn, I'm not even denting that thing!" Naruto growled in annoyance.

[Apparently it is on a higher level than you at the moment] said K-9 from within the G-Pad.

"My turn!" Neptune rushed at the monster and struck it hard with her tachi.

***No effect***

Naruto and Neptune was surprised to see that with the latter complaining "What the…who just commented on my attack?!"

Then a female voice spoke up from out of nowhere, surprising them further "I am sorry, I didn't want to surprise you. But I couldn't help myself,"

"Hm, I've heard this voice somewhere before…have we met?" asked Neptune confusedly.

"I am Histoire, I thought I explained this when I was in your dream, Neptune," said the voice now identified as Histoire.

"Oh yeah, Ms. Heavenly Voice from my dream! Wait…that was real?"

"Nep-chan, would you mind lending a hand here please?" Naruto before jumping away from a sword swing by the monster when he attempted to get to Compa with Erismon trying to distract it.

"Oh right! I need to help Compa. Ms. Heavenly Voice, can you help?" asked Neptune.

"No, but if you use your Hard Drive Divinity, things should be okay," said Histoire.

"Hard Drive what? I've lost my memory, so can you please take it step-by-step?"

"…I see, so that was why the conversation was all over the last time…,"

"Hey, anytime now!" Naruto called out while looking over his shoulder.

[You idiot, don't look away from your opponent!] K-9 yelled out, the warning was too late as the monster swung its sword to hit Naruto to send him flying back and tumbling to the ground and inflicting a lot of damage.

"Naruto!" Erismon ran over to check on him "Are you okay?!"

"Ugh…that really hurts…," Naruto slowly got up with a pained groan.

"Naru-kun!" Compa called out in worry.

Neptune saw what happened and got angry at the monster for hurting her friends "How do I use this Hard Drive thingy to kick that monster's butt?"

"Well yes, but I'm sure not sure if you can use it as you are now…" said Histoire.

"Then I'll just have to go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb!" said Neptune with determination seeing Naruto get up to fight again "So please…lend me a hand to save Naru and Compa!"

"…I'll force run Hard Drive Divinity from you. Are you ready?" asked Histoire.

Neptune nodded in affirmation "Ready and willing,"

"Neptune, may you power arise…,"

She was suddenly enveloped in a pillar of light which caught everyone's attention before fading away to reveal her in a different form. Neptune has long purple hair in twin tails that almost reaches her feet and bright blue eyes with white pupils in the shape of power signs. She wears black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes on them, and a black body suit that exposes her chest somewhat. Both of the bodysuit's shoulder areas contain a white outlined D-pad symbol and the arm areas contain purple along the sides while the front of the bodysuit also contains purple areas near the bottom. On the breast areas you can see a single purple strip. Neptune's leg-wear seems as though it is the same as her human form only it appears as black boots with purple tips instead.

"Nep-chan?" Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"Wow," said Erismon.

[Her specs have gone way up] said K-9.

"You're glowing," said Compa.

Neptune looked herself in wonder "Is this…really me?!"

"Yes this is your true form Neptune," said Histoire in confirmation.

"This power…it's flowing from within. There's no way I can lose with this!"

Butterfly wings made of purple energy projected from Neptune's back to help her hover in the air as she held a hand out to conjure what appears to be a large futuristic purple samurai sword along with extra body armor appearing around her, she dashed towards the monster and slashed rapidly, making it roar out in agony from the powerful strikes. It attempted to retaliate with an attack but Neptune ascended to the air before diving with a cleaving strike to damage it further.

Naruto saw an opportunity and dashed towards Compa as fast as he could whilst activating a skill "X-ecution!" he lunged at arm holding Compa and performed a powerful X-slash to force it to let go and caught the pinkette in a bridal carry then moving to safety and setting her down "Are you okay Compa-chan?"

"I'm fine but I'm more worried about you since you took a serious hit from that monster," Compa replied.

"I'll live, best we leave the rest to Nep-chan," they looked back to see Neptune inflicting a lot of damage before jumping away from one of its attack although it appears much weaker than before.

"Here I come, Cross Combo!" Neptune rushed at the monster and slashed up to 5 hits with the sixth launching it into the air then leaping after it with the final slash to drive it to the ground and lay there unmoving "Well, that should do it…,"

"That was amazing Nep-Nep, you beat that monster in a flash!" said Compa cheerfully.

"Man, you really took it to school," said Naruto with a grin, flinching lightly from the damage he took earlier.

Neptune transformed into her normal form in a flash of light "Whew…that was tiring,"

"Well done, Neptune. Compa and Naruto, are you two okay?" asked Histoire.

"Yessy, and it's all thanks to Naru-kun and Nep-Nep," said Compa happily.

"I'll live, nothing a little R&R can't do for me," said Naruto "Although I'm curiously to ask who you are and where you came from, seems like you know Nep-chan too,"

Neptune spoke up "It's Ms. Heavenly Voice AKA Histoir…what was it again?"

"Histoire. You were only off by one letter…," said Histoire with a nonvisible sweatdrop.

"That's right Histy-Histy!"

"You can call me Histy. Nice to meet you Compa and Naruto, I'm Histoire,"

"Well it's nice to see or rather hear you, now can explain to us how you kn-"

*ROAAR*

"It's still alive!" everyone cried out in fear.

"Let's run!" said Neptune frantically.

"Yessy!" said Compa.

"Ditto!" Naruto got ready to cheese it.

"Wait for me!" Erismon climbed up to his head and held on tight.

The group hightailed it out of the cave like a Pacman outrunning ghosts to get to a power berry as they left the forest and returned to Planeptune before arriving at Compa's place where they can finally catch a breath and feel safe for once.

"*Huff, Huff*…finally…got away," said Neptune tiredly.

"…That was a close call," Compa flopped on the couch.

Naruto sat on the floor and panted lightly with Erismon dropping off his head to land on his laps "…Too close if you ask me,"

"I can't believe it was still alive after all that damage it took…" said Histoire.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me…," Naruto reached into his pocket and took out at the relic piece which he had pocketed earlier before the battle with the monster "Do you know anything about this Histoire?"

"That's a key fragment. It's a piece needed to release me from my seal,"

"You're sealed Histy?" asked Compa with concern.

"Yes, can you release me? There are one of those in each land," said Histoire.

"I could, but I have to fight monsters, right? Isn't it…dangerous?" asked Neptune unsurely.

"Yes your life will be in danger, but if you can help lift my seal then I can in turn help get your memory back," said Histoire.

Everyone perked up at that, especially Neptune "Really?"

"Really really. And anyway, I do need you to get your memory back,"

"Well then, let good old Neptune search for those fragments far and wide!" said Neptune with gusto.

"I'm coming along, sounds like a grand adventure and there's no way I'm missing out on that," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Me too, it will be fun!" said Erismon.

"I'll come too. After all, I can't leave Nep-Nep with her brain loss," said Compa.

"Memory loss Compa…but thanks! Are you two sure about this? I don't want to get in the way and all," said Neptune with concern.

"It's okay, my nursing school is closed because of the monsters and Naruto's an adventurer so it's no problem at all,"

"Thank you…ve…ry…mu…ch," said Histoire but they can't seem to hear her clearly now.

"What? I'm having trouble hearing you histy. Is the static there bad?" asked Neptune in confusion.

"I…using…Fragment…I…ou…t…of time. Pl…eas…lo…ok…for…Key…Frag-" anything else that Histoire was trying to say was soon cut off.

"I think I lost contact, hope Histy is alright," said Neptune.

"Well at least we know how we can get your memory back, let's go Nep-Nep and Naru-kun!" said Compa.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's do it!"

Naruto give her a thumbs up "You know it!"

* * *

Sometime later, Naruto, Erismon and Neptune were hanging out in the living room with the blonde having to rest under 'training nurse's orders' in order to recover which wouldn't take long and so decided to check the BBS for the plan he had found back at Virtua Forest. Apparently plans are quite special as they enable one to create to create items, unlock new dungeons and even influence a dungeon in a certain way to one's advantage. The plan which Naruto has is for making a Healing Pod and he has the required amount of the materials so he executed the plan on the G-Pad for the item to appear in his inventory much to his surprise and joy, making him resolve to find more of these plans and make use of them while finding materials along the way.

Compa then showed up from the kitchen "Nep-Nep, I was going to go shopping for the trip, but do you want to come?"

"That sounds like fun! I'll follow along like miniature alien fairies!" said Neptune excitedly.

"Can I come too?" asked Naruto.

"No, you're still not fully healed so you're staying here until we get back," said Compa sternly.

"Ugh fine, I'll wait," Naruto sat back with a pout, can't seem to bring himself to go against her sometimes.

"Alright, we'll see you later," Compa and Neptune waved goodbye before leaving Naruto and Erismon behind.

"*Sigh* so what do you guys think about all this?" asked Naruto.

K-9 emerged from the G-Pad [All I can say is that there will be more than just seeking out these Key Fragments to freeing this Histoire, best you be prepared for anything]

"I've never been anywhere beyond Virtua Forest, so I can't to see what else is out there," said Erismon excitedly.

Naruto fondly petted Erismon's head "That's true plus we get to learn more about Gamindustri along the way too. Might as well relax a bit more before heading out to get some info on how to get to the other lands so we can search for the Key Fragments over there," he laid on the couch with Erismon curling up on his stomach as they took a short nap, they were woken up later by the sound of the door opening with Compa and Neptune coming inside.

"Up and at em Naru, we're going on an expedition," said Neptune.

"Expedition? What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Nep-Nep and I have taken a quest to check out a cave for monsters," said Compa.

"Cave, you mean the one we fought the monster in?"

"That's the one, so get on your feet and let's get moving!" Neptune grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him off the couch then began shoving him towards the door.

"Alright, let's just hope that monster isn't around anymore," said Naruto.

"Me too," Erismon hopped to his head.

The group set out for the Monster Cave and went through the point where they had come from during their escape from the monster earlier before.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" asked Naruto curiously.

Neptune looked confused at the question "Um Compa, what are we supposed to do here?"

"Nep-Nep…you didn't read the fine print did you?" asked Compa with a sweatdrop.

"Oh come on, Nobody reads the fine print! Never have, never will!" said Neptune lightly.

"So we're basically going in blind," said Naruto with a groan.

"I guess we'll just have to check out for the monsters and what they're doing," said Compa.

"Do you think we'll run into that monster from before?" asked Erismon worriedly.

"A lot of people came here already so I'm sure it went away," said Compa.

"Let's hope so, I'm not really in the mood to run into it again," said Naruto.

"Ditto!" Neptune was in agreement despite having beaten it before.

They ventured inside and encountered newer and stronger monsters along the way before taking them down and acquiring several monster drops like Blue Ribbons and Pixel Antennas along the way. Naruto also managed to find an Arcade and Shooter Idea chips too, though he's yet to find a blank disc for them, all in all they were making good progress as they advanced further into the cave.

"It's getting darker the deeper we go…," said Neptune a bit nervously.

"You're right, and it's getting harder to see too," said Naruto.

"Nep-Nep, Naru where are you? It's so dark. I can't see you two,"

"We're over here, just hold onto me so we won't get separated in the dark," said Naruto.

"Okay Naru," Naruto felt a part of his jacket being held and knew that Compa is now nearby before moving on.

"Good idea Naru, there's no telling what could be around here in this scenario," said Neptune, suddenly she walked into something with a thump and stumbled backwards but Naruto managed to catch her quickly before she fell.

"Nep-chan, are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, if you fell into a pit it could have been a game over," said Compa.

"I'm okay but I think I walked into something, be careful since it's so dark," said Neptune.

"Ow…watch it girl!" they heard a feminine voice and turned to see who it belongs to.

She is a fair-skinned girl with a short physique with her hair having a pale brown hue and has a length that reaches down near her waist. On her head is a bow which consists of two green leaves on the left side of her head. She wears a loose, large, blue coat with silver buttons and trimming that is worn open and looks like it's many sizes too large for her to wear with the sleeves reaches through her hands. From the shoulder to the elbow level of the sleeves is an orange lightning bolt with white trimming, on each side of the bottom of the sleeves are buttoned-on black cuffs with silver trimming, her coat also has two pockets on each side of the waist with the lower end of her coat having a brown fur lining. A loose belt strap that holds nine cell phone holders are attached in the waist line of her coat. In order from the left side of the coat to the right are the colors of the cell phone holders: blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink. Beneath the open coat, she wears a tank top and a pair of shorts that are black with silver trimming. She wears a black belt with silver trimming and is adorned with a black and silver, diamond-shaped buckle with her name engraved on it, stylized as "IF". She wears medium-length black socks and blue boots with silver trimming that matches her coat.

The girl stood up from the ground and looked at the group in confusion "Wait…what are kids like you doing here?"

"You're calling us kids? You're a kid too, who are you anyway?" asked Neptune, feeling rather offended at what the girl said to them.

"I'm IF, let's just say that I'm the Wind Walker of Gamindustri," said IF proudly.

"…," Neptune and Naruto looked at her in silence.

IF raised an eyebrow at their silence "Ah huh?"

"You're the Wild Talker of Gamindustri?" asked Neptune confusedly.

"Wind Walker. I travel the world, making a living with the guild," said IF "Enough about me, what are you all doing here?"

"We came for the guild too. Oh and I'm Neptune, he's Naru and she's Compa," said Neptune, introducing herself and the others.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Compa," said Compa politely.

"Same here, the name's Naruto Uzumaki and this little guy on my head is Erismon," said Naruto with a two finger salute.

"Hello," Erismon waved a paw in greeting.

"You've got to be kidding, you three are working for the guild too?" asked IF with skepticism.

"Hey don't go giving us that look, we're pretty strong," said Naruto, he really doesn't like it when people underestimate him from the get-go, many gamers did that and ended up paying the price whenever they challenged him.

"Yeah, we're a super team!" said Neptune in agreement.

IF still wasn't convinced "Really? Even with all the monsters roaming around here?"

"Uh…," Neptune began to feel a sense of dread, something which Naruto and Compa are also.

"Nep-Nep, that can't be," said Compa.

"I get the feeling that it is," said Naruto.

*ROAAR!*

"Not again!" the trio cried out in worry.

"What should we do? It must be looking for me!" said Neptune.

"What!? You three know what that is?" asked IF in surprise.

"Yes. Nep-Nep sandbagged Mr. Monster real good, and Naru helped out too," said Compa.

"W-What should I do? It's got to be looking for revengeance..," said Neptune.

"We got no chance but to take it down, partially our fault for leaving it wounded instead of finishing it off," said Naruto.

"Naru's right, we need to defeat the monster for the sake of Planeptune," said Compa.

"Hard to believe, but if you can fight then I'll need your help in this," said IF.

"Okay then, I'll go super-mode from the beginning!" said Neptune then she transformed into her other form and summoned the blade to her hand "Hah…I'm ready now,"

IF was taken aback at what she's seeing right now "Wha-!? What just happened!? Wait, you're huge! Like all over!"

"Surprise! Nep-Nep can change and is super powerful when like this," said Compa cheerfully.

"Well now do you believe that I beat this monster once before?" asked Neptune.

"Do I even have a choice? It's harder not to believe now," said IF.

*ROAAR!* The monster appeared and roared angrily upon recognizing the ones that hurt it before.

"You all better get ready, cause here it comes!" Naruto summoned Kanshou and Bakuya before taking a stance while Erismon stood next to him and tried to look brave with the others getting their weapons ready.

"So, want to get it on, do you? Well the feelings are mutual. I'm gonna have to take you down to stop any more casualties!" said Neptune.

Naruto was the first to launch an attack as he dashed forward and activated a skill "Charger!" he darted to the side to evade a swing from the monster's sword before lunging at it to unleash a barrage of slashes before flipping away to avoid its retaliatory strike, then Neptune swooped in and slashed the monster several times as well before blocking an attack and backing away. IF dashed to the monster's side and struck rapidly with her tri-pronged qatars before jumping back and activating a skill "Demon Flames!" multiple explosions of flames erupted around the monster before combining to create one large final fiery explosion for maximum damage.

"Cross Combo!" Neptune rushed at the monster and slashed up to 5 hits with the sixth launching it into the air then leaping after it with the final slash to drive it to the ground. The monster roared angrily as it attacked the group once more with Compa as its target, Naruto quickly positioned himself in front of her with his blades crossed to block and grunted against the impact whilst getting pushed back a bit "Kenzan Dive!" Erismon jumped over Naruto's shoulder while curling his body up into a spiky ball and charged forth to slam into the monster's face to make it back away from the duo.

"Thanks Naru, you too Erismon!" said Compa thankfully.

"Don't mention it, Compa-chan. Now's our turn, time to try out my newest skill! Trace On!" blue circuits appeared on Naruto's arms from the shoulders to his fingertips which could even be seen through his clothes "And now, Blade Raid!" he proceeded to throw both swords at the monster then projected copies of the short swords and threw them as well for a volley of bladed projectiles before catching the originals in his hands and retook his stance. Compa was quick to activate her First Aid skill to heal him a bit.

"I'll finish this," said Neptune upon seeing that the monster is severely weakened as of now, she dashed forward and executed a 4 hit combo and finished it with a cleaving strike to finish the monster off as it disappeared and everyone leveled up from the battle "Well that was an unfair match, the monster was injured after all,"

"Not really, it had it coming for trying to hurt Compa-chan before," said Naruto with a shrug.

"Not bad, I don't think that I could have been able to handle it on my own. Thanks," said IF.

"No problem, we were the ones who let it go in the first place," said Neptune.

"Still…that's some transformation, you're like a whole different person,"

"Naru and I were surprised the first time we saw it too," said Compa.

Neptune reverted back to her normal form "Phew…I'm beat,"

"Nice fight, you and Naru were totally cool,"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Aw shucks, it was nothing really,"

"Oh stop flattering me," said Neptune bashfully "Hey Iffy, how about joining our party while we're at it?"

"Iffy? Me? Iffy?" asked IF confusedly.

"Yup! IF=Iffy, sounds a lot cuter too, don't you think?"

"Iffy…," IF smiled a bit at the nickname.

"Oh, you don't like it? Could it be that you've been teased by kinds with that name?" asked Neptune.

"No, I was never teased with my name before. You can call me whatever you like,"

"Okay then I'll call you Iffy too," said Compa fondly.

"Me too, it really fits on you Iffy-chan," said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"So what do you say? Care to join us? Would be great to have a pro like you with us," said Neptune.

"Well why not? As they say, the more the merrier," said IF.

"Glad to have you onboard Iffy-chan," said Naruto happily.

"Yeah, I can tell we'll be great friends," said Neptune.

IF smiled "Sure, looking forward to it,"

The group resumed their trek with IF in tow to further explore the cave while taking on any monster which came in their way, they filled IF in on what they were doing and why which she found to be rather random before continuing onwards. They actually got lucky by finding an SP Charger and a Hunting Sword for Neptune but she chose to stick with the tachi instead, and Erismon picked up four Big Online Idea Chips for the group too with his passive ability Treasure Hunter

Neptune suddenly spoke up while holding up what appears to be a disc with black tribal markings on it to the others "Hey guys, I picked this up but…,"

"Where did you find it Nep?" asked IF.

"Nep? Is that what you're calling me?" asked Neptune.

"Well you named me Iffy, so why not? Like I asked before, where did you find it?"

"I dunno, I found it hanging on a wall over there,"

"Hanging on a wall? You're not joshing here are you?"

Neptune pouted at the skepticism "How can you not believe me Iffy? After all we've been through?"

"That's not so nice to not believe Nep-Nep, Iffy," said Compa.

"I doubt Nep-chan would make anything up about this," said Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"I was just a bit taken surprise at how she found it, plus we just met a short time ago," said IF, suddenly the disc began to glow much to their surprise.

"W-What's going on and why is the disc flashing?" asked Erismon worriedly.

"Do you know anything about this Iffy?" asked Compa.

"I don't know, I haven't seen anything like this!" IF replied, the disc flashed brightly before dimming to reveal monsters standing before the group, surprising them even more "Monsters actually came from the disc?!"

"Get into focus everyone!" Naruto summoned the short swords and lunged at one of the Clyde monster and slashed consecutively before jumping away from an attack by another Clyde though Erismon used Lightning Fur to drive it back. Neptune used Cross Combo to attack the Super Otaku but the Ms. Clyde used a recovery skill to heal it so IF attacked it with her qatars with Compa assisting by stabbing with her giant syringe. Naruto rushed up to a Clyde and slashed it several times then used X-ecution to finish it off then threw Kanshou to hit the Super Otaku which was about to attack Neptune before she turned around and used Cross Combo to take it down too.

Compa provided healing to IF as she engaged the Ms. Clyde who kept on healing itself from the continuous damage but wasn't able to defend against the assault for much longer when she used Demon Flames for massive damage to finish off the last of the monster, everyone was able to catch a breath and Naruto passed out some SP Chargers for them to consume and restore their SP.

"That was a surprise, you could have told me that enemies came from discs," Neptune whined out.

"How should I have known? No one knows where monster come fro…" IF trailed off as her eyes widened in realization of certain implications.

Neptune was a little confusion by her sudden silence "What's the matter Iffy, cat got your tongue?"

"So this is where the monsters come from…this is amazing!"

"By that you mean we just found out the origins of the monsters which many having been trying to find out," said Naruto thoughtfully, seeing the logic at what she's thinking.

"Yessy! I think this is a super discovery!" said Compa happily.

"Hahahahahahaha!" the group were suddenly startled by the sound of laughter which came from out of nowhere which didn't make sense since they're the only ones here "I came for my guardian, but I didn't expect to see you here Neptune,"

"Who's there, and what's with that old melodramatic laugh?" asked Neptune nervously.

Then they saw something approach them from behind a rock. She is a woman with a witch-like appearance. She has very pale skin, almost appearing to be a pale light purple. Her hair is also a light shade of purple, being styled in a short haircut with one long bang to the side. Her apparel consists of a black witch hat with thorns circling it with two different shaded purple flowers on them, and feathers sticking off to the side. Her outfit itself is a black one piece with purple stripes along the cuffs and torso area.

The witch appeared to be rather annoyed "Who are you calling old!? Mocking people as usual. You have not changed on bit,"

"Is this a friend of yours?" asked Compa.

"Of course not, I don't know any old lady wearing this much Goth makeup," said Neptune.

"That's a relief, I was beginning to doubt your choice of people,"

"I would have put my resignation if you were friends with her," IF was in agreement.

"Me too, she's too weird for me to even want to talk to," said Naruto.

"Soooo, who are you missus?" asked Neptune.

The witch appeared to be very irritated at the comments thrown at her right now "How dare you! Saying that in front of me…I'll get rid of you all!"

"I think we made her mad," said Erismon nervously.

"We can pretty much say that it's NEP's fault," said IF.

Neptune was flabbergasted to hear that "How come it's my fault?"

"Heads up you two, here she comes!" Naruto equipped himself and got ready to fight the witch who summoned a spear then she flew forward and kicked Compa very hard in the chest to send her tumbling away "Compa-chan! You're gonna pay for that, Charger!" Naruto quickly closed the gap between himself and opponent then slashed rapidly but the witch easily parried the attacks before smacking him away and flew backwards to casually avoid the Demon flames attack from IF. She made to approach but leaned back to avoid a spinning blade thrown by Naruto from the side then flew towards her intended target smacked IF to the ground with the flat end of her spear.

"How weak, is this all you can do?" asked the witch haughtily.

"No way, Cross Combo!" Neptune attempted to use her skill to attack but the witch easily saw through the attacks and defended against them, she was about to counterattack when Naruto jumped over Neptune from behind and performed X-ecution to land a clean hit…only for her to shrug it off like it didn't happen in the first place "Hey what gives!? Our attacks aren't even tickling her!"

"Indeed, because I'm not even laughing," the witch knocked Naruto away then went to strike Neptune hard to the ground and got ready to attack again but blocked an attack from Erismon before backhanding him away "Like a little rat can do anything to me,"

"Then let's see you handle this! Trace On, Blade Raid!" Naruto ran at the witch all the while flinging copies of the short swords with them being deflected till he was up close and activated his Charger skill in a hit-and-run tactic, a couple of hits were successfully inflicted but the damage was far from enough and the woman's sneer told him just that before kicking him very hard in the gut to send him crashing into a cave wall and collapsing to the ground "Darn it…she's too strong,"

"I call this a cheat, she's too strong for an early stage boss!" Neptune whined out.

"She hits really hard," said Compa, slowly getting back to her feet.

"Guess she's much stronger than she looks," said IF.

"What a meanie," Erismon moaned out.

The witch scoffed at the group "Hmph, you're all scum to me. Cry and weep like the losers you are. Now then…I'll be taking back that Key Fragment," she picked up the Fragment which they had dropped during the one-sided fight.

"No fair, we went through a lot of trouble to get it! Give it back!" Neptune yelled angrily.

"Silence!" the witch kicked Neptune, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Nep-chan! Leave her alone you old hag!" Naruto yelled out in anger.

"You're just as annoying!" the witch stomped on his head to drive it to the ground and grinded her heel on it "Hmph, you're nothing more than a weakling who should know his place!"

"Naru/Naruto!" the girls called out to the blonde in worry.

The witch turned towards Neptune with an evil smile on her face "Now the time has finally come, I'll take your power Neptune!" she launched a purple aura towards Neptune as its target "Hahahaha! Finally, the first step to my ambition has finally began!"

"Nep-Nep look out!" Compa got up and rushed over to push Neptune out of the way but ended up getting hit by the aura "Kyaaaa!"

"Compa!" Neptune called in worry for her friend "Compa, are you okay!?"

Compa looked at herself in confusion, she was expecting pain but feels none of the sort "I'm okay?"

"What?!" the witch was surprised at what just happened before it turned into anger "How…dare you get in my way of Nep-Nep!?"

"'Nep-Nep?' Why are you calling her that?" asked IF with a quirked eyebrow.

"Once more, I'll make Nep-Nep's power my own!" the witch launched another purple aura but Neptune scrambled out of the way this time "Hey! Stop running around and just get hit!"

Naruto got a hunch of what's going on here "She's trying to absorb Nep-chan's power!"

[Must be targeting the power of her other form] said K-9.

"And since she's absorbed Compa's power, we now have a chance to actually beat her!" said IF.

"Tch, dammit!" the witch clicked her tongue in anger.

"Hey you, we're even now!" Neptune quickly transformed into her other form "I won't let this chance and you get away!"

"Might as well join in for a second round," Naruto stood to his feet and got ready to rejoin the fight when suddenly he heard a voice speak up in his mind.

" _I believe I can help you out,"_ something came out of Naruto's pocket and hovered before himself, revealing itself to be a piece of metal with a protruding round plate on the front with a pair of horizontal lights for eyes, giving it the appearance of a face, a blocky triangular shape with a blue color scheme and a large red crystal.

"Who or what are you?" asked Naruto in shock.

" _I am Biometal Model X,"_ it replied.

"Biometal? What is that?"

" _I feel it best that I explain things later as you need to help your friends and I wish to lend you my strength as we're compatible,"_

"…okay then, but how do I use you?" asked Naruto confusedly.

" _First grab a hold of me and yell out 'Megamerge' then I'll do the rest,"_ said Model X.

"Okay then," Naruto took Model X into his hand and held it before him "Megamerge!"

Model X's eyes flashed for a moment before speaking up "Biolink established, M.E.G.A System online!" Naruto was engulfed in a dome light as he underwent a transformation. He wore a black spandex bodysuit and Model X burst into many bits of light before attaching to his body to form armor. Blue gauntlets with yellow bracelets formed over his forearms, a helmet similar to Model X is fitted on his head while donning closed blue jacket armor with a yellow collar. White pieces of armor were also fitted on his thighs and waistline as well, and a set of blue armored boots with thick black soles formed up to his knees to complete the transformation.

The light dimmed to reveal his new form to the others who were in awe at the sight, the witch's eyes widened in recognition and disbelief "It can't be…you were supposed to be sealed away, you can't have found someone to Megamerge with!"

"Well you better believe it, cause it's our turn to beat you black and blue!" Naruto dashed forward and lashed out with a straight punch which struck the witch and this time actual damage was inflicted when they saw her flinch in pain from the strike and back away from them "Alright we can do this!"

[Hey kit, your stats have gone way up courtesy of the transformation. Give her hell!] said K-9 excitedly.

"I'll heal your wounds!" Compa activated her First Aid skill on IF to heal most of her injuries.

"Thanks, I'm good to go!" IF charged at the witch and struck multiple times with her qatars before backing up and using Demon Flames to attack from a range. The witch made to retaliate but Neptune intercepted her and used Cross Combo to inflict great damage and knock her back from her target. Naruto stepped forward and had his right hand transform into an arm cannon "Buster Shot!" he took aim and rapidly fired orange energy bullets to strike the witch and push her back further.

"Is that all you got?" the witch flew at Naruto and swung her spear at him multiple times but the blonde was using short dashes to evade them whilst concentrating energy into his X-Buster, Naruto was slowly backing towards a cave wall but he quickly flipped backwards to kick off it and somersaulted over the witch to land behind her "Charge Shot!" he fired a green energy bullet to knock her into the wall. IF moved in to attack but the witch blocked the incoming strike and kicked her away then Neptune and Naruto double teamed with a slash and a charge shot for great damage "Hold her off while I power up for a big finish!" Naruto began concentrating a lot of energy into the X-Buster.

"Got it, Cross Combo!" Neptune unleashed her skill against the witch to ward her away from Naruto and IF was quick to join in the assault while Compa remained close to him with Erismon doing the same "Demon Flames!" IF triggered her skill to damage the witch but had to take evasive action against the retaliatory attacks before being supported by Erismon who used Lightning Fur to push her back.

A high pitched humming could be heard from the X-Buster to signal its complete charge "Okay, I'm good to go!" Naruto dashed towards the witch and somersaulted into the air and took aim at the target "Full Charged Shot!" he fired a large blue energy shot which is accompanied by two red energy torrents as they swirled around it. The witch attempted to block it but the shot was too powerful as it drove her into the cave wall, denting it before falling to the ground on one knee.

[Variable Weapons System unlocked]

[Special Weapons Available]

Neptune floated over to pick up the Key Fragment from the ground "I'll be taking this back now,"

"Urgh…this wasn't supposed to happen!" the witch growled in frustration and glared at the group especially Naruto and Neptune.

"I have to ask you, but do you know me?" asked Neptune.

"Of course I do! I know you like the palm of my hand!"

"Then tell me, who am I?"

The witch was taken by surprise from the question "What are you talking about? Are you dizzy or something?"

"Nep-Nep has lost her memory, if you know anything about her then please tell us," said Compa.

"I don't think she'll tell us since she obviously doesn't like Neptune," said Naruto with a frown.

"Hahahaha! You? Neptune? Lost her memory? This is golden!" the witch laughed out loud "I was worried when I lost sight of you, but I see that luck is on my side,"

"Hey stop laughing at her, it's not funny!" said Erismon with a frown.

"But it is to me. Think I'll let you hold on to the Key Fragment for now, see you all next time…especially you Megaman,"

"Wait!" Neptune reached out to stop the witch who waved her hand to release a blinding flash of light which dimmed to reveal that she had disappeared "She's…gone?"

"She got away but who was that? Seems like she really doesn't like you," asked IF.

"I don't know…if only I could speak to Histy, she would know who she is," said Neptune.

"Speaking of which," Naruto cancelled his transformation and Model X floated before him "What's all this about being sealed away and why did she call me a Megaman?"

" _I believe it best that we leave this cave to someplace safer before I can explain everything to you,"_ said Model X, making him groan a bit.

"Alright fine, this better be worth the wait," said Naruto, then he noticed that the others are looking at him "W-What is it?"

"Are you talking to that floating piece of metal?" asked Neptune.

"You mean you can't hear him?" asked Naruto, receiving shakes from them.

" _Sorry but only the user whom the Biometal is matched with can communicate with each other, so I suggest speaking with your mind,"_ said Model X.

[I can hear him though] said K-9.

" _Probably because you're my navigator,"_ Naruto then explained to the group "Guess I'm the only one who can talk to it,"

"Anyways, let's get out of here so we can talk about other important matters like the monsters coming out of the discs," said IF.

"Okay, then let's go to my place so we can rest. I'm feeling kind of tired myself," said Compa.

Neptune reverted to her normal form "Alright everyone, homewards to where the pudding awaits me!"

Naruto shook his head in amusement, he would have done the same thing when it comes to ramen. The group began making their way of the Monster Cave to Planeptune to talk about what has just happened and come up with ideas to figure it out.

* * *

 **Extras**

 **Victory Pose (High Health):** Naruto fires a shot into the air with the X-Buster then winks at the camera.

"That's the power of a Megaman!"  
"Who else wants to get blasted?"  
"Must have overdone it with that Charged Shot,"  
 _"Mission Accomplished, well done Naruto,"_

 **Victory Pose (Low Health):** Naruto clenches his left shoulder as the transformation is undone and Model X floats close to him in worry.

"Even in this form, it was tough,"  
"I was lucky this time,"  
"Should have prepared more like X told me,"  
 _"Please be careful, those wounds need to be treated,"_

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto and Compa come to learn that the girl's name is Neptune but she's lost her memory to so they offered to help her out. They returned to the site of the crash but ended up falling into an underground cave where Compa got captured by a monster and Naruto had a hard time fighting it. Neptune accessed a powerful form aided by an unknown called Histoire who later requested their aid to free her from imprisonment.**

 **The group later return to explore the cave though Neptune skipped over important details, they ran into a girl called IF and teamed up to explore further where they encountered a witch who seems to be familiar with Neptune and seeks her power. It was a one-sided fight until Compa turned it around and a relic appeared before Naruto to lend its aid. A lot is going on so the question now is what else is gonna happen?**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out**


	5. Unexpected Receptions

**Naruto: The Mega Gamer  
Chapter 4: Unexpected Receptions**

"I couldn't have imagined that the monsters came from the disc," said IF who was currently in the living room of Compa's home along with Compa herself, Naruto, Erismon and Neptune upon their return from the cave beneath Virtua Forest.

"I don't think anyone would have expected it, we're just lucky that we did and now know how to deal with them," said Naruto as Model X hovered next to him with Erismon looking at the Biometal in curiosity.

"But now we can beat the monsters by the source and they won't come out anymore, and that will help everybody," said Compa cheerfully.

"About the disc…how about we call it the 'Enemy Disc'?" said IF.

Compa tilted her head in mild confusion "Enemy Disc?"

"There's no doubt that there are more of them which means that there will be more monsters appearing as long as they're around,"

"That's not good…,"

"Don't worry about it Compa-chan, we'll find a way to get rid of all the monsters in due time," said Naruto with a foxy grin, causing the pinkette to smile as well.

"Mmm, pudding really hits the spot after a hard day's work! Um, do you have any more Compa?" Neptune was currently gorging herself on said confectionery and was obviously not paying attention to the conversation.

"…," everyone stared silently at the amnesiac girl who now noticed with a confused look on her face.

"Hm? What's the matter? Why so serious?"

"Are you kidding me…?" IF grumbled in disbelief.

"Um Iffy? Nep-Nep get tired after she changes, so can you let it go?" said Compa.

"She's got a point there, even I felt a bit drained when I megamerged with Model X," said Naruto.

"Now that you mention it, I was wondering just what it is and why it helped us," said IF as she stared at the floating Biometal.

" _I did say that I would explain everything to you after the battle,"_ said Model X _"For starters, I am what you call a Biometal that is a mechanical artifact which houses a soul, usually of a legendary hero from a past era. I am not the only one as there are many others that contains souls of many other heroes. Us Biometals are better known for our ability to merge with a person who is a suitable biomatch, giving him/her incredible power; this ability is called Megamerge which was what we did earlier before,"_

"I see, I'm guessing that Arfoire is the name of the witch since she was surprised to see you. I take it that you know each other?" asked Naruto curiously.

" _Unfortunately the Biometals and I know her, there used to be a man whose name was Vent with his biomatch being special to the point that he could use more than one Biometal which made him very powerful and he served to protect Gamindustri with Arfoire being a companion of ours,"_ Model X let out a sad sigh _"But everything changed on the day we were betrayed, Arfoire deceptively separated us from Vent then found a way to seal us away and destroyed Vent before he could find a way to rescue us as she insured that we would be helpless without a biomatch. I somehow found a way to breach my sealing and escape but I couldn't do any more as I was unable to find someone I could Megamerge with until I met you,"_

"So do you know where the others are?" asked Naruto.

" _Unfortunately I do not as she had placed us in different hidden locations, it will be difficult to find them,"_ said Model X.

"No worries, I'm sure we can find them during our search for the Key Fragments. Now let me relay what you told me to the others," said Naruto, then he went ahead to inform Neptune and the girls who were surprised to hear.

"Surprising to hear that someone like her has been around for a long time, I thought only the goddesses could live that long," said IF.

"And she's also collecting the Key Fragments too," said Erismon.

"Then we'll just have to get them before she does," said Neptune cheerfully.

"Yessy, let's get going right away," said Compa in agreement.

"Wanna come with us to look for the fragments too Iffy? It would be more fun and safer too,"

IF simply shrugged her shoulders "Sure, why not? Not like I have an agenda, so I might as well tag along for the ride and I'm not sure leaving you three alone would be a good idea,"

"Hey!" Naruto playfully glared as IF simply smirked in response.

[She definitely has your number on that one] said K-9 with a grin.

Naruto chose to ignore the AI "So the question is where do we go to next?"

"Hmmmm, how about we go to Lastation since it seems like a good place to start," IF suggested.

"Looks like we have a course set, now to blaze the trail!" said Neptune excitedly.

"Then we'll need to head to Planeptower to travel to the next destination,"

"Alright, let's go!" Neptune ran out of the room before anything more could be said.

"Nep-chan wait, I don't think you know where it is!" Naruto hopped off the sofa with Erismon jumping into his hood as he ran after her. IF and Compa looked at each other and sighed.

Naruto quickly caught up with a sheepish Neptune who had just realized that she doesn't know where Planeptower was located, though he had to admit that he too doesn't know where it is either despite having been exploring the place during his time here.

"Well if we don't know where it is, then we'll just have to ask someone who does know," said Neptune, she looked around before setting eyes upon a particular person "Like her!"

Naruto looked to recognize whom she was pointing at "Hey, I know her,"

"You do?"

"Yup, she helped me out the first time I came here," said Naruto as they approached the girl and he called out to her "Hey Broccoli-chan!"

Said girl turned round and immediately recognized the blonde but not the girl though "Oh it's Naruto nyu,"

"Broccoli? She looks more like a Puchiko to me with that cuteness," said Neptune.

"It's Broccoli, not Puchiko nyu,"

"Let's not split pears okay?"

Broccoli was now pouting at being ignored "You're terrible at listening nyu,"

" _She's not wrong about that,"_ said Model X.

"Now now you two, we came to ask Broccoli-chan for directions to Planeptower remember?"

Broccoli turned towards the blonde "Well nyu, just head down there and you'll see a sign for it nyu,"

"Sweet! Thank you, we've got to run now! Bye-bye!" Neptune grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him along.

"H-hey take it easy Nep-chan!" Naruto stumbled a bit, though he couldn't help but blush a bit since a girl had actually taken the initiative to touch him, unlike the ones back home that wouldn't hesitate to punch him for little to no good reason whatsoever.

The duo found their way to their destination and went inside to find themselves at the edge of the land with a large gateway of sorts where they found IF and Compa waiting for them much to their mild embarrassment, though Neptune's attention was easily taken by the scenery.

"The ground, it's split open! This must be where the ancient battle ensued! A battle where a goddess and an evil god seal each other into their weapons!" said Neptune in a dramatic manner.

"What is she talking about?" asked IF with a quirked eyebrow.

"Nep-Nep says a lot of random things, but you'll get used to it," said Compa.

"If you say so. But still, for losing her memory, Nep sure knows a lot…,"

"Which kinda remains me if they have delivered the new game which I had preordered before coming here, the trailer was awesome when I saw its story and gameplay," said Naruto thoughtfully "So what is this place anyways?"

"This is a Sky Harbor, it's where we go to get to the other lands. The lands aren't connected so we need to go through here," Compa explained.

Neptune tilted her head in confusion "Uh how do we get across? Oh I know! Jumping right? While saying 'Wahoo!',"

"I can't help but think of a moustache and a plumber's outfit upon hearing that," said Naruto.

" _She's quite eccentric, isn't she?"_ said Model X.

"Of course not, we need to go to the Basilicom to fill in the papers and gain the approval to cross over to Lastation," said IF.

The group headed over to said place which seems to be resemblance to that of a cathedral where they met the head of staff dressed like a staff, there they filled in the required forms although there was a slight mishap concerning Neptune's name constantly being mispronounced. The group wanted to meet with the goddess but were told that she has been absent for some time now so they left the Basilicom and went to cross the Sky Harbor.

* * *

"Wow, this place is all steampunky! Iffy, what's this place called again?"

The group had finally arrived at their destination after crossing the Sky Harbor. Like Neptune had said earlier, the city's theme is based on steampunk with the numerous factories and industries while being rather dark and smoky.

"This place is called Lastation which is ruled by CPU Black Heart, it's obscured by various industries," said IF.

Erismon popped his head out of the hood to look around "I don't really like this place so much,"

" _The pollution here is quite much, I doubt it's healthy for the residents here,"_ said Model X.

"So, um, does the theme of the Land match with that of the goddess preferences?" asked Neptune.

"No, the CPUs are here to protect us. It's us humans that shape the land," IF explained.

"Aw that's realistic, what do you think of this place Compa?" asked Neptune.

"The factories and chimneys remind me of an industrial revolution, I'm not really into this kind of thing," said Compa, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Well now that we're here, let's head over to this Land's Basilicom and meet with the CPU to get some clues on where the Key Fragment could be," said Naruto.

"Alright then, let's go," said Neptune.

The group then set out towards their next destination, but after ten minutes of walking with no sign of the building. It's easy to conclude that they're somehow lost, which they haven't realized it just yet. It didn't help that Naruto's G-Pad doesn't contain a detailed map of the place since he only has one of Gamindustri and another of Planeptune.

"Hey Iffy, are we there yet?" asked Neptune…for the thirteenth time.

"That's odd…I was pretty sure that the Basilicom was in this direction…," said IF confusedly.

"Don't tell me we're lost,"

"I hope not, but it's been a while since I came here. Let's ask someone,"

[I think you should have done that from the very beginning] said K-9 sarcastically.

"Well, how about that I'm-going-on-an-adventure-looking person over there?" said Neptune while pointing at someone ahead.

Everyone looked to see a girl with long red hair which is tied into a ponytail with a white ribbon. She wears a black short shirt with sleeves above the elbow under a white tank top held with a brown belt near the bottom. On top of it is a short opened red and white jacket with gold lining with a pair of matching denim short-shorts with a thick brown and gold belt, she also wears matching shoes, an orange and white pouch strapped to her right upper legs, a blue scarf, and a pair of black fingerless gloves with thick white cuffs.

"Helloooo, you with the red hair!" Neptune called out as she approached with the others following her.

"Huh?" the girl turned towards them with a look of confusion "What is it?"

"We want to meet Lady Black Heart, but can you tell us where to go so we can meet her?" asked Neptune.

"Lady Black Heart? Oh you mean Lady Noire. Just head down that path, take a right and you'll see the Basilicom," said the girl.

"Looks like the general direction was correct after all, thank you," said IF gratefully.

The girl smiled in response "Got to help each other in need right?"

"Well since we've meet, do you mind if I ask you your name?" asked Neptune "My name is Neptune, and this here is Compa, Iffy and Naruto with his little friend Erismon,"

"My name is Falcom, I'm a newbie adventurer. If you're in a pickle and you need help, just give me a holler,"

"That's nice of you, let's hope that we meet again for a quest or something else. See you later," said Naruto with a foxy grin as they went on their way with the direction given to them.

Falcom watched the group leave and smiled to herself "I never expected to see them in this dimension, although the boy is a new addition…he looks cute too with those whisker marks,"

The group arrived at the Lastation Basilicom and went inside where they met with one of the staff members of the place then Neptune spoke up.

"Excuse me, we came to see Lady Black Heart, is she around?" asked Neptune.

The staff member frowned in response "Who are you kids? This isn't a playground, now scram!"

"Hey, that's no way to treat your guests!"

"We really need to meet with the CPU, we're trying to get Nep-Nep's memory back," said Compa politely.

"I don't care about you reasons for being here, now leave!" said the staff member.

Naruto stepped before Neptune and Compa with a glare "What's your problem? We just want to meet with the CPU and you're being so rude to us!"

"You all don't belong here and no one cares about your reasons for meeting her, now get out!" hearing that irritated Naruto to the point that his eyes turned red and his canines were slowly poking through his lips, K-9 was quick to notice and frowned in worry.

" _Please calm down Naruto,"_ said Model X in an attempt to placate his new friend.

"Wow, so much for civility from the Basilicom…," said IF with a small frown "They say clothes make the man, but I guess the CPU isn't all that great,"

"Say what you want. I could care less what Black Heart is called," the staff member retorted.

"…"

"Hey! You got a group of cute girls and a cool guy here pleading. C'mon, let us meet her!" Neptune whined.

"Let's go Nep, Naruto. We're wasting our time here," said IF.

"Iffy, are you giving up already? It's game over if you do!"

"Let's just go,"

IF grabbed hold of Neptune and Naruto and proceeded to drag them out with Compa following after them, her action snapped Naruto out of his anger as his eyes reverted to blue and the canines shrunk back to normal size. Soon they were out of the Basilicom and on the main streets of Lastation but Neptune and Naruto weren't happy with what happened back there and the former was more audible about it.

"I'm so mad! The Basilicom is one thing, but Iffy, you're another! Why did we leave?" asked Neptune with a pout.

"Didn't you notice? He didn't show any respect to their CPU at all," IF pointed out to them.

Compa nodded in affirmation "Oh…yes, he didn't treat the goddess' name with respect. That's weird…,"

"How so?" asked Erismon with Naruto listening.

"Are they just being buddy-buddy?" asked Neptune confusedly.

"Well, there's no way the people of the Land would call their CPU by name. Remember the person at the Planeptune Basilicom? Despite his quirks, he still treated the goddess by addressing her properly. But here, they're treating their CPU with scorn which is rather strange,"

"I see what you mean, it might that there's something else going on here," said Naruto, looking much calmer which made K-9 sigh with relief.

"Do you know anything since you've traveled around the world Iffy?" asked Compa.

"Sorry Compa, I mostly stayed at Planeptune so I don't have much info," said IF.

"So much for the 'adventuring' character, eh Iffy? But don't worry, we won't kick you out just because you faked your resume," said Neptune with an innocent smile.

"Kind of ironic this is coming from someone who lost their memory, eh?" said IF, Neptune chuckled sheepishly while Naruto smiled in amusement.

"So what's our next step from here?" asked Naruto curiously.

"I propose that we do some quests while we're still here,"

"We still have money right? So why do we need to do any quests…unless of course you had used up all your funds for your own pleasures?!" said Neptune.

"We still have money, it's not like I sneak out to buy pudding like you Nep," said IF looking straight at said person who took a step back in shock.

Wha-? Y-y-y-you knew?!" Neptune was flabbergasted.

"Dead obvious, you thought that I didn't notice?" she glanced sideways to see Naruto snickering "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Naruto, I know that you've also been secretly eating cup ramen when you thought that no one was looking," now it was Naruto's turn to be shocked, are his skills of stealth getting rusty? He needs to fix this!

"…Anyways, if you recall that we found a Key Fragment over at Planeptune, we might be able to find one over here at Lastation,"

"Sounds like a good idea Iffy-chan, let's start looking," said Naruto.

" _It's currently the best plan so far,"_ said Model X before floating into his pocket.

* * *

Sometime later, the group had gone to the guild and had accepted a request and now are currently searching for the person who has issued the request. Compa seems to have found the person as she called out to the others.

"Is that her? The person who wants us to fight monsters?" said the pinkette as she pointed for them to see who it is.

She is a woman with short blue hair and wearing a pair of goggles on her forehead with a bandage patch on the left cheek. Her outfit consists of a deep pink open jacket with multiple pockets and buttons, a black tube top underneath and exposing her midriff, and a white scarf wrapped around her neck.

"She's kinda small…I was thinking more of a large burly man or something," said Neptune.

"That's stereotyping Nep-chan, it isn't always like that," said Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"She staring this way…and now she's waving at us…I think she's the right person," said Compa cheerfully.

"Guess she came to the same conclusion like we did," said IF as the woman approached them.

"So it's you four? You're gonna take the work I ordered? Are you sure you'll be okay?" asked the woman, apparently a bit skeptic.

"More than okay, nice to meet you. I'm IF. This is Compa, Neptune, Naruto and his pet Erismon," IF introduced herself and the others.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't have come if you weren't okay. My name is Chian and I run a small factory called Passé," the woman introduced herself "No point standing around here, follow me,"

They followed after the woman till she beckoned them into a small building which they came to discover it to be a cafeteria, mildly surprising them.

"Didn't you say you ran a factory, this place looks more like a cafeteria," IF pointed out.

"My parents run the cafeteria, the factory is next door. You'd rather speak at a cleaner place right? Take a seat," Chian explained.

"Dibs on the barstool!" Neptune excitedly scampered over to sit on one of the barstools and spun herself around a couple of times "With this cafeteria, you can order a heckloads of parfaits and puddings!"

"That's not gonna create revenue you know? The factory isn't enough, so we make do with the cafeteria too," said Chian.

"Sorry to intrude, but could you tell us the details to the work?" asked IF while seated on the barstool with the rest, even Erismon went to sit on one and Naruto playfully spun him around whilst listening in.

"Sure. I need you to take care of the monster around the trade route. It used to be safe, but recently, a large monster appeared from out of nowhere. With the route unsafe, all trade has halted,"

"That sounds right up our alley, we'll be sure to take out that monster so you can resume with your business," said Naruto with determination.

"Good to know, with Avenir killing the market, we don't need any more problems," said Chian.

"Chian, Chian, what's this 'Avenir'?" asked Compa curiously.

Chian looked at them in disbelief "Wait, you don't know Avenir?"

"This is our first time coming here, so we don't really know about Avenir, ooooh," said Erismon, looking rather dizzy and almost fell off when Naruto caught the little Digimon and placed him on his lap.

"Avenir is a major company that is pretty much ruling Lastation. They make everything from goods to weapons, and is controlling the market. People like can't compete with them, so our products don't sell well," said Chian with a frown "And it's not like they create work either, I know a few who closed shop already.

"That's terrible, it goes against antitrust laws!" said Compa with a frown.

"Not to mention that I don't see any sort of equality here," said Naruto with a frown, he had seen Shikamaru play a couple of games themed on business tycoons and got a few bits of info from them to get an idea of what Chian was talking about.

" _So much has changed since the Biometals and I were gone, what has happened to the peace we fought to protect?"_ asked Model X.

"Didn't you talk with the CPU? It's hard to believe that she would let something like this go," said IF.

"Myself and others have tried, but Lady Black Heart was gone too long…Avenir placed their goons in the Basilicom, now they pretty much own it," Chian responded "Such a waste, since Lady Black Heart has just returned from Celestia. Avenir won't let us near the Lady at all,"

"That explains the rude reception when we went there earlier before, they know that she would definitely try to resolve all this and that would disrupt their position of power," said Naruto.

[Got it in one go kit] said K-9 in approval.

"I got an idea! What say we sneak into where CPU Black Hearth lives and meet her face to face? We can gain info on the Key Fragment and help Chian at the same time. It's quite the bargain!" said Neptune.

"Okay Nep-Nep, let's go stealth mode and wait at lady Black Hearth's room!" said Compa in agreement.

[I was expecting that idea to come from you] said K-9 with a smirk.

"Shut up or I'll turn you off," Naruto grumbled in reply.

"Lady Black H-e-a-r-t, not Lady Black Hearth. But if you don't know where the Lady is, the guards would just spot you," said Chian.

"Well we have to try right?" said Neptune with determination "I'm more the type to try and fail than not try all," Naruto smiled fondly at that as he too tends to do that a lot.

"Not this time Nep. If we play this wrong, we'll never meet the Lady. And if that happens, we'll be harming Chian and folks more than they need," IF pointed out to them "Let's take care of Chian's orders first, let's take it in steps, okay?"

"Alright Iffy-chan, we'll follow your advice in the meantime. So where is it that we're to go to find the monster?" asked Naruto.

"You can find it over at West Wind Valley, I advise that you four be careful," said Chian.

"Will do, let's go team!" said Neptune excitedly.

"Sure thing Nep-chan," said Naruto fondly as Erismon jumped back into his hood.

The group left the cafeteria and set out of the city with K-9 serving as their navigator thanks to Naruto having the mindset to upload a map of Lastation into the G-Pad to avoid getting themselves along the way for the second time with Naruto occupying himself by using the plans and materials to make a couple more Healing Pods but made sure to reserve some materials for other plans. Soon enough they arrived at their marked destination.

"We're here! So where is this monster thingy going to appear?" asked Neptune excitedly.

"*Huff huff* Nep-Nep, Naru wait…I'm so tired," Compa leant on her knees and panting in slight fatigue.

"*Sigh* with those two this pumped up, they'll lose their spunk when we need it," said IF.

"Who needs a last-gen yellow stamina bar? I got infinite stamina!" said Neptune with gusto.

"Ditto over here, I'm not one for getting tired so easily," said Naruto with a foxy grin.

[It would have been unbelievable save for the fact that it's true] said K-9 in a deadpanned expression.

"Now let's go wipe out the monsters in the area and report back to Chian!" said Neptune while moving on ahead with the others following after her.

The group set out and began encountering monsters which were different from the ones they're familiar with back at Planeptune like Cardbird, Sunflower, Pal Shell, Alraune and more. They were able to take them out and acquire drops after the battles, Erismon was being especially helpful with his treasure hunting skill which has upgraded to level 2 as he brought back treasures like STR Booster, Paralaxin, a Fight Lv 1 idea chip and even a Snow Bonbon accessory. The team rose up a couple of levels past 15 along the way but had to avoid the more dangerous monsters as they weren't strong enough yet to face them down.

"*huff huff* Iff…y w…ait…so…tired," Neptune was practically running on fumes after the long trek.

"You've got to be kidding me, I thought you had infinite stamina!" said IF with a roll of her eyes.

"Well yeah, but…there's too many slants and slopes here," Neptune whined in complaint.

"I don't see what that big deal is, I'm yet to get winded," Naruto crossed his arms in confusion, Erismon was all tuckered out in his hood.

"You're a case of your own Naruto, after all those battles you still look like you're ready for more," said IF.

" _She speaks the truth, you definitely possess a lot of stamina and durability,"_ said Model X having attested to that.

"My tooties hurt, I can't take another step. Let's take a rest Naru," Compa looked at Naruto with teary eyes, causing the blonde's heart to immediately give in to her though it's not like he was going to say no anyways.

"Ok Compa-chan, let's take a ten minute break," said Naruto, he looked at IF to get an affirmation which she provided with a nod.

Hearing that, Compa sat on the a grassy area with a look of relief on her face and Neptune was quick to join her "Finally…rest…yay,"

"Oooh, since we're resting, let's have a snack! I got pudding!" Neptune took out the pudding with a look of glee "I bet the pudding would taste perfect in this wilderness around us!"

Suddenly they heard a loud screech and looked up to see a large birdlike monster hovering above their heads and looking down at them with eyes full of hostility, Naruto then realized that it looked similar to the picture which Chian had shown them concerning the identity of the monster.

"Iffy-chan, isn't that the monster Chian told us about?" asked Naruto to confirm the target.

"Yeah, which means that this must be the place where it appears often," said IF while equipping her weapons.

"Oh come on you two, you'd think I would fall for your tricks?" said Neptune in an act of denial.

"Mr. Monster, can you wait please? We were trying to take a break here…," said Compa.

"And just when I was about to bite into this tasty pudding…" Neptune suddenly transformed into her HDD form with a look of anger as she brandished her katana "You shall pay! Feel the wrath and agony worthy of tainting pudding time!"

"Nep-Nep's really angry now, and it's worse now that she's transformed!" said Compa worriedly.

"It looks like anything pudding related is enough to jolt her. Good, she's ready," said IF in approval.

[You can get the same effect with this kid only that it's ramen related] said K-9 with a smirk.

"Well pudding doesn't make me ready, I'm still tired…," said Compa.

"Don't worry Compa-chan, this fight won't take long," Naruto summoned Kanshou and Bakuya to his hands and took a stance for the upcoming battle.

"Stop talking and let's beat this monster up already!" said Neptune in a commanding manner.

"Alright alright,"

 **Music Start: Kingdom Hearts II OST; Working Together**  
Naruto had K-9 identify the monster to be a Hraesvelgr before dashing towards the monster and using Charger to unleash a barrage of slashes upon the monster, however the attack missed as the monster bird flew backwards to get out of the range of the attack and was about to retaliate when IF vaulted off Naruto's shoulder to launch herself at it to strike several times with her newly acquired claws before flipping away to land back on the ground next to Naruto.

The Hraesvelgr screeched on anger and swooped towards the duo in an attempt to shred them with its sharp talons when a purple blur intercepted which turned out to be Neptune "Cross Combo!" Neptune rushed at the monster and slashed up to 5 hits with the sixth launching it into the air then flying after it with the final slash to drive it to the ground. "Charger!" Naruto activated the skill once more and this time was able to land several strikes before the monster flew away from them. "Lightning Fur!" Erismon jumped out of Naruto's hood to launch a barrage of quills coated in electricity to attack the Hraesvelgr as it retreated.

"Demon Flames!" IF activated her skill to trigger multiple explosions of flames erupted around the monster before combining to create one large final fiery explosion for maximum damage. The Hraesvelgr suddenly switched targets to Compa who was taken by surprise and wasn't able to put up a defense, the monster drew close to strike when something appeared before it and impacted with a metallic clang then slowed down to stop, revealing to be Naruto who had moved to defend Compa but suffered a bit of damage.

"Don't even think for a second that we weren't paying attention featherbrain! Here's payback, X-ecution!" Naruto pushed the Hraesvelgr back before performing a strong cross slash to inflict a lot of damage then Neptune flew past and slashed it several times before knocking back with a roundhouse kick.

"Thank you Naru-kun, now let me heal you," said Compa before activating her First Aid skill on Naruto while Neptune and IF held the Hraesvelgr at bay.

"Thanks for the healing Compa-chan, just a little more and this bird is plucked," said Naruto "Blade Raid!" he threw the shortswords towards the monster to hit it and caught them as he ran forward before rolling out of the way to avoid a slash attack from its talons "Erismon, prep up for a fastball special!" Naruto stretched a hand out for the Digimon to jump onto it "Here we go!" he spun round before throwing Erismon with great strength "Kenzan Dive!" Erismon curled up into a spiny ball and spun rapidly before slamming into the Hraesvelgr then bounced away.

"Here I go, Critical Edge!" Neptune dashed forward to slash the monster then followed up with an uppercut to launch it into the air then slashed once more with great speed.

"It's on its last legs, let's take it down once and for all Iffy-chan!" Naruto called out.

"Right!" IF responded in affirmation.

The duo stood at opposite sides of the Hraesvelgr then charged forward with great speed in a pincer formation then unleashed a double slash with their weapons in a cross pattern and landing at opposite sides as the monster let out a final screech before dispersing into pixels, signaling its defeat.

 **Music End**

"Whew…that was some fight," said Neptune.

"Really? It was rather quick because of you, Nep-Nep," said Compa.

"Tell me about it, but we finally got the job done and I even unlocked some new moves and a rare drop to go with it," said Naruto as he and K-9 were checking out his stats on the G-Pad.

" _And you are growing more in experience from the battles as well, it will definitely come in handy as you face stronger monsters along the way,"_ said Model X.

"Can we go back now? I'm getting kinda hungry," said Erismon, back in his usual seat of Naruto's hood.

"Hey, wouldn't it have been faster if Nep in TRANS-AM mode flew us here?" asked IF.

Neptune shook her head in response "No, there's no way I could you all here. This is quite tiring you know?"

"How about being our taxi for one pudding each direction?" said Compa "This isn't any ordinary pudding, I'm talking about the super-premium one!"

Neptune twitched for a moment but remain sturdy "Ah…t-that's enticing, but I think I'll pass,"

"Aw…that's too bad. It would have been so easy if we just flew instead,"

[Seems more to me like a waste of energy over something trivial] said K-9 with a quirked eyebrow which Naruto choose to ignore.

"Enough on this already, I'm changing back," said Neptune.

IF suddenly frowned and quickly spoke up "Hold no Nep, don't undo your transformation just yet,"

"What's the matter Iffy? You won't be able to sway me with any more pudding,"

"That's not what she meant, there's someone watching us…from over there," said Naruto with a frown while looking at the same direction where IF was looking at.

"What?"

"I didn't expect you to notice, well done," someone walked out from behind the rocks and surprised everyone with her appearance.

It is a girl with snow white hair which goes down below her shoulders somewhat, with her fringe standing above her eyes and bangs caressing her face. She dons a black and white suit and a mechanical appearance which also exposes a mild amount of her cleavage. Her sleeves are pure black, with silver patches in the bicep and tricep area, her gauntlets are black with silver protrusions on the knuckle, and a pair of three-feathered cyan wings hovered behind to keep her afloat in the air.

"It's been a while Neptune, of course you probably don't remember me now...," said the girl.

"Iffy! Is she…?" asked Neptune.

"Yes…she does look like you in that form of yours," said IF.

"Which means that she's most likely to know who you are," said Naruto while looking at the girl though he blushed a bit upon staring at her cleavage for a moment before quickly looking away and ignoring the smirk that K-9 was throwing his way.

"Indeed, I know Neptune very well," said the girl.

Neptune blinked in surprised "Really? Then tell me, who am I?"

The girl laughed in amusement "Ahaha! Being asked for help by Neptune! Very well, I'll tell you…,"

"That's great Nep-Nep! We finally met someone who knows you!" said Compa happily.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad one, the last person who knew Neptune tried to steal her power and destroy us," said Naruto with a small frown.

" _It's best to be cautious,"_ said Model X.

"You have a point there Naruto," said IF.

"…But there is one condition," said the girl with a smirk.

"Condition? What's that?" asked Neptune confusedly.

"Do you have to ask…?" the girl summoned a sword into her hand "Defeat me in battle!"

 **Music Start: BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle OST; Scraper Sky High (Hyde's Theme)**

"I figured something like this would happen. I'll be needing your help on this one, no doubt she's just as strong as Nep-chan in her transformed state," said Naruto as the others armed themselves for battle.

" _I'm always ready, let us begin!"_ said Model X before flying into Naruto's hand who held it before him.

"Megamerge!"

"Biolink established, M.E.G.A System online!" Naruto was engulfed in a dome light before fading away to reveal him in his Megaman X Form and stood at the ready.

"Don't think that will change anything!" the girl flew towards Neptune and swing her blade "Paralyze Fencer!" she jabbed rapidly with Neptune using the flat side of her katana to block the attack but got hit a couple of times before moving away. The girl wanted to press the offense but had turn round to block a strike from IF's claws before pushing her away.

"Demon Flames!" IF launched multiple explosions of flames erupted around the girl before combining to create one large final fiery explosion, but it didn't seem to had had any effect whatsoever. IF had to jump away from the girl's retaliation then deflect the barrage of slashes, Neptune swooped in to help by using Cross Combo to push the girl back.

"Back off!" Naruto dashed forward and launched a straight punch for the girl to block with her sword "Time to try that new feature of yours X, Shotgun Ice!" he transformed his right hand into the X-Buster and took aim before firing a shard of ice that struck the girl, knocking her back "Awesome!"

"Not bad, but let's see you handle this! Venom Fencer!" the girl rushed up to Naruto and jabbed him several times with her sword which was glowing purple before knocking him back to the ground. Naruto tried to get up but found that he couldn't move so well and that he felt sick.

[Kit, you've been poisoned! It must have been from that attack of hers!] K-9 called out in alert.

Naruto gritted his teeth at the pain inside his body "Darn it!"

"Naruto needs help!" Erismon called out to the others.

"Leave Naruto alone! Critical Edge!" Neptune flew at the girl with a slash which was blocked but she launched her into the air with an uppercut and slashed once more to inflict a decent amount of damage.

"Hang on Naru, I'll help you!" Compa ran over to Naruto then used one of her skills "Be cured!" she fused a white orb of energy into Naruto and he felt the pain fade away immediately afterwards.

"Thanks a lot Compa-chan!" said Naruto gratefully.

Compa smiled brightly "You're welcome!"

"Now it's time for some payback!" Naruto dashed towards the girl who saw him coming and swung her sword but he ducked low and slid along the ground whilst charging up his X-Buster till he was right in front of her while aiming at her torso "Take this, Charge Shot!" then he fired a powerful blast of green energy to send her flying "I'm not done just yet, Storm Tornado!" he followed up by firing a horizontal cyclone of air which struck her multiple times before she crashed to the ground.

" _Most impressive Naruto, keep it up!"_ said Model X.

[Show 'em what for kit!] said K-9 excitedly.

The girl hovered from the ground to glare at Naruto "I'm not done just yet!"

"Yet being the keyword!" IF rushed up to the girl and attacked rapidly with her claws which the opponent managed to block most of the attacks while still being struck at several points before backing away and was then attacked by Neptune with a Cross Combo attack which forced her to defend yet again.

"Just a little more," said Erismon.

"I know!" Naruto ran up to the girl and attacked with a jump kick which was blocked with her sword but he fired a pointblank Buster Shot and used the recoil to backflip to a safe distance for IF to attack multiple times with her claws and jumped away from a retaliatory attack only Neptune to add her own attacks into the mix, this assault placed the girl's mind in a state of temporary confusion which gave Naruto enough time to prepare for a powerful attack as he charged up the X-Buster to its max "It's all over with this, Full Charged Shot!" he fired a large blue energy shot which is accompanied by two red energy torrents as they swirled around it and slammed into the target, knocking her down to the ground with scorch marks all over her body and armor.

 **Music End**

The girl groaned as she slowly got up from the ground "Tch! Even if I was outnumbered…me, lose?! What's going on?! Or it this my power…? No…I won't believe it!"

Neptune approached the girl "Now that I've won, tell me what you know about me,"

"Don't think you have won it all by just downing me!" the girl retorted with a glare.

"I admit that we did outnumber you, but still, a win is a win,"

"Yeah, you didn't exactly set up any rules so don't try going back on our deal," said Naruto.

" _That was the agreement made,"_ said Model X with K-9 nodding in affirmation to the Biometal's statement.

The girl shook her head in denial "No…no…I refuse to accept this!" she suddenly got up and flew away before anyone could react.

"What the- hey come back here!" Naruto yelled in annoyance.

"'Go after her Nep!" said IF urgently.

"Right!" Neptune was about to fly after her when she suddenly reverted to her normal form much to everyone's surprise "Whoa, what?!"

"Nep! What are you doing changing form now?!"

"I'm so sorry Iffy, I used up all my juice already…I'm sooo tired,"

"No time to be tired, let's go! She's our chance to get info on you!" said IF.

"Then I'm going ahead, I should be able to catch up at least in this form!" Naruto turned to run when he felt something latch onto his back and looked to see that it was Neptune "Nep-chan, what are you doing?"

"Onwards my blue steed, the enemy is over yonder!" said Neptune pointing ahead of them.

"What do you mean by-oh forget it!" Naruto took off down the dirt path and kicking up dust with Neptune whooping like a cowgirl. The duo ran a fair bit of distance when they caught sight of someone hiding behind a large boulder "Look over there!"

"There's the target, launch me with your fastball special!" said Neptune.

"Right!" Naruto grabbed hold of Neptune then threw her at the target "…wait, what?"

"Gotcha!" Neptune wrapped her arms around their target and getting a yelp out of it "Gotta catch em all!"

"Wait! What? Why?" the voice spoke up in a panic.

"I'm not gonna let go till you spill everything you got!"

Naruto approached them and took note of something very important as he stood there in shock "Nep-chan…I don't think that's the girl we were chasing after,"

"What?" Neptune let go and took a few steps back to see who it is.

She is a girl with a slender figure, red eyes, and long black hair which is kept tied into two pigtails with blue ribbons and go down to her waist. Her fringe isn't kept parted and she has two bangs that go down to her chin. Her attire consists of a maid-like black top with golden trimmings and white frills around her upper arm and chest, and also reveals a certain portion of her cleavage. Her skirt is white with black trimming and is rather frilled compared to her top, and goes down to her lower-thigh.

"…looks like we got the wrong person," said Neptune blankly.

"W-why are you here?!" the girl took a step back in shock much to the confusion of Naruto and Erismon who was currently sitting on his shoulder after the wild ride.

"…Ummm, we were looking for a girl who might have come by here. She's black, shiny, and was flying. I figured she would be easy to spot,"

"That description reminds me of an insect pest," then the girl pointed in a direction "Well, there was someone going down that direction. Like really fast,"

"Oh shucks, she was our important hint and all. Iffy's not gonna like hearing that she got away," said Neptune, looking a bit depressed.

"Tell me about it, this is the second time that an opportunity to figure out your secret identity slipped through our fingers," said Naruto.

Erismon piped up "Don't give up, I'm sure we'll get another chance,"

"And we would have to fight for it too," Naruto reverted to his normal self as Model X floated next to him.

"…," the girl stared at them in silence, something the trio were quick to notice.

"Sorry about that, just talking to ourselves," said Neptune "By the way, what are you doing here…and you're all scraped up!"

"Huh?" the girl blinked in confusion before looking at herself to see that she was indeed covered in bruises.

"Maybe she was attacked by monsters," said Erismon.

"In that case, you have nothing to worry about as we're here now!" said Neptune confidently.

The girl mumbled "Right, you were the monsters…,"

"Do you say something?"

"Oh nothing! Plus these are just a few scratches, nothing to bawl over,"

"Few isn't exactly the best word to describe your current condition, we need to get someone to take a look at you," said Naruto with a look of concern.

"And we have the person suitable for the job, we can have her check on you!" said Neptune.

"…It's not really that big of a deal," said the girl, but they weren't convinced in the least.

"No worries, we won't charge you," said Neptune then she proceeded to call out to the others "Compa Where are you Compa ? Here Compa, come here!"

"Are you seriously calling Compa-chan that way?" asked Naruto with a sweatdrop.

[I believe she is} said K-9.

"I don't think calling as if calling for a dog will work…," said the girl skeptically.

"Did you call Nep-Nep?" asked Compa who appeared before them.

"You're kidding me…," her eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Are you surprised? I am, after all, the heroine! I have 108 skill styles, y'know?" said Neptune proudly.

"Stop lying Nep. We caught up right before you started yelling, and I don't need to be told that you two lost the girl we were supposed to chase after and found another one," said IF.

"Sorry about that Iffy-chan, we messed up," said Naruto apologetically.

"No worries, there's always next time,"

"By the way, was there something you need?" asked Compa.

"Yeah, she…um, oh right. In all our excitement, we forgot to ask for her name," Neptune turned towards the girl "My name is Neptune, and these are my friends Compa, Iffy, Naruto and his friend Erismon,"

"That's IF, nice to meet you," IF was quick to correct.

"What's your name?" asked Neptune.

"…re," the girl muttered lowly.

"What?"

"Noire,"

"Noire, that's a fancy name. I bet you don't have any friends and stuff," said Neptune with a smile.

"Wha-?!" Noire looked like she had just been pinched before tick marks appeared on her head "Why you! Oh, is this how you greet someone you meet for the first time?!"

"Oh lighten up, it's just a joke. I was trying to be funny here,"

"Well your joke isn't exactly 'haha' material," Naruto turned towards Noire with a smile "It's nice to meet you Noire-chan, hope we can get along,"

"O-okay," Noire stammered in response.

" _Didn't we hear that name from somewhere before?"_ Model X muttered to himself.

"Naruto has a point there Nep, can you help her Compa?" said IF.

"All righty, leave it to me!" said Compa cheerfully.

"Hey! Iffy! You took my line!" Neptune pouted with a complaint.

"Leave it to you and we'll never get anything done," said IF in a deadpanned expression.

Compa took out her first aid kit and proceeded to tend to Noire with Naruto handing out a couple of Healing Pods to help heal her before finishing up by bandaging the cuts and bruises, Naruto was quite impressed with her current level of medical skills despite being a nurse in training.

"Here you go! I just cleaned the cuts and bandaged them," said Compa happily.

Noire smiled at the pinkette gratefully "Thanks, this helps a lot. Um Compa, is it? Are you…Neptune's friend?"

"Yessy! We've been best friends ever since Naruto and I found her speared to the ground," said Compa, Naruto and K-9 snickered in remembrance.

"Hey, you didn't need to tell her that!" Neptune whined.

"Doesn't change the fact that seeing you staked to the ground was funny," Naruto chuckled in response, Noire giggled at the thought of it.

"By the way Noire, what were you doing in this dangerous place," asked IF with a small frown.

"And all scratched up," Compa added.

" _This certainly is a place to avoid venturing solo,"_ said Model X.

Noire looked rather hesitant to answer the question "I…,"

IF narrowed her eyes in suspicion "Something is fishy here,"

"Um, well…I'm not sure too, well…,"

Neptune then piped up "Oh I know! You must be…a fellow amnesiac!"

"Huh? Oh yes, that's right! Amnesia! I can't remember a single thing, it must have happened when I was attacked," said Noire.

"That's terrible," said Erismon with concern.

"You too huh, man we seem to be running into a lot of them," said Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"Wait, are we actually believing her?" asked IF in disbelief.

"I doubt she has a reason to lie to us, especially since this is the first time we're meeting," said Naruto as a matter-of-factly.

"That's right, we fellow amnesiacs need to look out for each other!" said Neptune.

"So what can we do to help Noire? How do we get her home?" asked Compa with concern.

"Well…how about the Basilicom? They should keep her safe in custody," said IF, not noticing Noire flinch at the mention of the place.

Naruto frowned at the suggestion "Surely you haven't forgotten what those guys did to us when we went there, Iffy-chan? They'd kick Noire-chan out through the back door no sooner we pass through the front door,"

Erismon nodded in agreement "Those guys were total meanies,"

"Naru is right, they don't know how to treat their guests right," said Compa.

"I have a great idea, why not have her tag along with us until her memory returns?" said Neptune.

Noire looked relieved but then was taken by surprise "Wha-?! Tag along, as in together?!"

"You don't like it? But we are memory loss buddies so let's stay together," Neptune insisted.

"It's safer than being at the Basilicom and more fun with friends too," said Compa.

"Nep-chan and Compa-chan are right, it would be nice to have a cute girl like you with us too," said Naruto with a foxy grin, causing pink tinges to appear on Noire's cheeks.

"C-cute m-me…? W-well I guess I could come along if you want me to…," Noire stammered in response.

IF sighed before speaking up "Since you two are so insistent, I don't really have much of a choice but to go along with it,"

"Sweet!" Neptune smiled before turning to Noire "Again, it's nice to meet you Noire!"

"I guess so…," said Noire rather quietly.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto and co rested at Compa's place and learnt of Model X's origin before setting out for Lastation to meet with the CPU of the Land and find the next Key Fragment as well to free Histoire. The group took on a quest from the guild after being treated improperly at the Basilicom and denied an audience with the CPU Black Heart where they learnt of the company Avenir which has been causing issues in Lastation for a long time.**

 **During the monster hunt quest, the group were approached by a girl who looked majorly similar to Neptune's transformed state and engaged her in battle before giving chase upon her defeat. Then they ran into another girl whom they helped recover then discovered that she had lost her memory just like Neptune in spite of her odd behavior and so decided to have party up with them until she remembers. Be sure to look forward to what will happen next.**

 **There are two more additions to the harem with good points raised by those who suggested them:**

 **Harem List:  
Neptune  
Nepgear  
Compa  
IF  
Noire  
Blanc  
Vert  
Uzume  
Plutia  
Chika  
CyberConnect2  
Falcom  
MarvelousAQL  
Mina Nishizawa  
Tekken  
Uni  
5pb.  
Cave  
God Eater  
S-sha  
Lee-fi  
Lid  
Hatsumi Sega  
Wyn  
RED (Wouldn't mind making Naruto her first Hubby)  
Hinata (A Closet Gaming Otaku with slight personality shifts to her RTN counterpart)**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out**


	6. Sleuthing for Secret Agendas

**Naruto: The Mega Gamer  
Chapter 5: Sleuthing for Secret Agendas**

"Lastation, I'm home!" Neptune raised her hands above her head as if to say banzai as they arrived back at Lastation from their request over at West Wind Valley.

"Could you quit it with that creepy smile of yours?" said IF.

"Well I felt like something was shining down on me. Like, I felt I was back home," said Neptune, then she turned towards Noire "Does anything about this place remind you of something?"

Noire shook her head in negative "No, nothing at all,"

"This place was close to the dungeon, so I figured that you came from here,"

"Maybe we could find someone who knows her," Erismon spoke up while sitting on Naruto's hair.

"Seems to be the best idea since we're doing the same for Nep-Nep," said Compa thoughtfully.

Noire then spoke to Neptune "You said you lost your memory, but are you okay?"

"Heh, well not that great, really," said Neptune with a shrug of her shoulders "I know! Let's try banging our heads! I'll use a pillow and you try it on a wall!"

"Wha-!? Why should I do that!? And why a pillow for you!?" Noire was flabbergasted upon hearing that.

"I figured that since I'm delicate and you're kinda hardheaded, so it could work out,"

"Well I have a better idea, how about I cover your face with a pillow instead?" Noire suggested with a smirk on her face.

Neptune took a step back in fear of how Noire was looking at her "C-come on Noire, I was just joking…really,"

"So, stripes or plain? I'll at least let you choose your demise…I mean design,"

Naruto went to stand in between them "Now now you two, Nep-chan was just joking around. She was trying to have some fun with you,"

Neptune went to hide behind the blonde "Y-yeah, I didn't mean anything more than that,"

"Well that joke was in bad taste," Noire crossed her arms and looked away from them with a huff.

"Nice to see Noire getting along with Nep-Nep and Naru," said Compa happily.

"Well besides that, I'm getting kind of hungry so let's go to Chian and let her know that the monster is gone now," said IF.

"Okay, we can also invite Noire for dinner too, let's go!"

The group then made their way to Chian's cafeteria and went inside to find said person currently at work behind the counter so Neptune called out to her loudly as they entered.

"I'm back, and I beat up the monster real good!" said Neptune cheerfully.

"You mean WE, don't go acting like you did it all by yourself," said IF.

"Even so, it's great to hear that. Now I don't have to worry about supplies!" said Chian gratefully then she noticed someone new standing with them "Looks like you have someone new, who is she?"

"Her name is Noire, we found her injured and lost her memories while we were at West Wind Valley," Compa explained.

"Is that so? Wait…," Chian took a closer look and her eyes widened in surprise "C-C-C-Could it be…? Lady Black Heart!?" everyone turned towards Noire who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Noire…Lady Black Heart?" asked Compa confusedly.

"What!?" Neptune was just as surprised "News at 10: "The girl who lost her memory is actually the CPU?!"

"No wait, what are you talking about?!" Noire was waving her hands about frantically "I'm, ah, I like to cosplay and sometimes dress like Lady Black Heart since I'm her biggest fan!"

Chian looked a bit disappointed "Is that it? You really had me fooled since I thought you were the Lady in person,"

"So that's how Lady Black Heart looks like? I gotta admit that she looks pretty cute," said Naruto admittedly.

"Eh?! C-Cute? M-Me?!" Noire took a step back with her cheeks flushed red.

"Hey! That's not fair Naru, I'm supposed to be the cute one!" Neptune pulled on Naruto's sleeve with a cute pout, making the blonde ninja rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"But it's really too bad though, Chian's wishes would have been granted if Noire really was the CPU," said Compa sadly.

"Though I kinda find Noire cosplaying to be a bit creepy," said Neptune.

"Don't call me creepy, I have my own reasons for doing so!" said Noire angrily.

"That's enough arguing," IF turned to Chian "Is there anything you need us to do before leaving?"

"You're all leaving already? At least let me treat you to some eating," said Chian.

"Oh okay, if you don't that is,"

The group were then seated on the barstools to wait as Chian began cooking some food in the kitchen for some time before finally serving them once she was done, they soon came to find the meal to be quite delicious and so gave their compliments to the chef concerning it.

"The burger is sooo delish!" said Neptune as she happily munched on her food.

"The soup is quite tasty! I feel all warm inside," said Compa.

"I gotta say that your stir-fry noodles is to die for!" said Naruto with relish.

Chian smiled in response "Glad for the positive reviews, it's my mother's prided menu,"

"It's quite lavish, but are you sure that I can join in?" asked Noire a bit unsurely.

"It's no problem at all plus food tastes much better when more people eat together,"

"She's right about that," said IF.

"Yuck! Who put eggplants in here, those things deserve to die!" said Neptune, looking revolted.

"You don't like eggplants, Nep-Nep?" asked Compa curiously.

"Dislike is not a good enough word, more like hate eggplants!"

"I gotta admit that I don't like veggies all that much either," Naruto mumbled quietly.

"I got an idea! Noire could eat it since I heard that food can sometimes jog your memory!"

"What?" Noire blinked in confusion.

"Then you should follow your own suggestion since you're the one with memory loss too, so quit being picky about your food!" said IF sternly "Same goes for you too Naruto, unless you're trying to say that you don't like Chian's cooking,"

Naruto looked like he got pinched hard and looked a bit ashamed "Sorry about that," then he resumed eating his food.

"Come on Iffy, forcing someone to eat can be dangerous sometimes especially for someone as delicate as me," Neptune quickly protested.

"So you say but I know better…now EAT!" IF proceeded to feed a resisting Neptune forcefully.

"Iffy…st…op…ple…ase!" Neptune barely spoke with the food being shoved into her mouth.

" _That looks quite uncomfortable, I hope she doesn't choke on it,"_ said Model X worriedly.

[I wouldn't bet my credits on it] said K-9 as they watched the spectacle.

"I hope that we aren't being too loud here," said Compa while Noire continued to watch them silently before replying to her.

"Not at all, just haven't a lively dinner like this before…," said Noire.

"Really? Well since you're going to be with us, this won't be your last,"

"I wanted to ask if there's anything I can do to help you?"

"You want to help us?" asked Erismon from atop a barstool.

"Well, I'm pretty strong with my sword so I'm sure I can help you,"

Naruto then spoke up "I don't mind as long as the others are okay with it,"

"Sure, it will be great to have you with us!" said Neptune cheerfully.

"I'm okay with it too," said IF in agreement.

"Wow, we must be on a roll in this game since we're now having a party of five and a half!" said Neptune.

Chian then spoke up "Since you're having a good start, would you mind doing one more request for me? Can you use my weapon which I'm going to exhibit at the Technology Expo?"

Compa tilted her head in confusion "Technolo-what? Is it some kind of festival thingy?"

"The Expo is held in Lastation, with companies showcasing their tech. there's also a tournament where the winner receives a trophy from the CPU!" Chian explained to them.

"A trophy? Sounds like a great achievement! Can we take down Avenir with a trophy?"

"Not exactly, we'll go for the win and be able to meet the Lady in person to tell her what's going on," said Chian.

"That sounds like a pretty solid plan, it's part of the reason why you want us to test out your weapon right?" said Naruto thoughtfully.

"Correct, I need to make it good enough to win the Expo if we want to meet with Lady Black Heart,"

"Easy-peasy, so what exactly do you want us to do?" asked Neptune curiously.

"Just use it and give me some feedback on it,"

"Okay, sounds simple enough,"

"We can also use it during our quests too," said Compa.

Noire then spoke up "Then how about doing some work for Avenir?" everyone turned to look at her in disbelief.

"What are you talking about Noire? They're bad guys and we want to help Chian, not make things tough for her!" said Neptune.

"Hang on, I think Noire is on to something here," said IF.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"Avenir must have had problems with gathering materials like Chian right?"

"By working under them, we might be able to find out what they're planning to exhibit," Noire added.

"I see what you mean now, we'll be going undercover and search for any weakness to take down Avenir. I remember Iruka-sensei teaching about it sometime ago," said Naruto with eyes of understanding.

"But still, I don't feel it being right to work for those guys," said Neptune with a frown.

"I don't like Avenir either Nep, but it won't hurt to know what we're up against," said IF.

"Just bear with it, Nep-Nep," said Compa.

"If you say so, Compa,"

After dinner, Chian handed the Armas Test model blade to Neptune to test its performance for her. The group left the cafeteria and made their way over to an inn to rest for the night, Naruto currently relaxing on his bed and using the G-Pad to be checking on the stats of himself and Erismon while feeling a little giddy in wanting to use on of his new techniques in the fields against the monsters later on. Model X was also lecturing him a bit on the Variable Weapons System and how to properly use the effects of each attack to his advantage. They heard the door open and looked up to see Neptune walk inside while looking cheerful.

"Hey Nep-chan, what's up?" asked Naruto fondly.

"Chian gave me some pudding and I wanted to share," said Neptune.

"Sure, I could go for some pudding right about now," Naruto hopped off the bed with Erismon hopping up to his shoulder as always while Model X simply floated next to him.

"Great, let's go and invite Noire too," the blonde nodded in affirmation before they left the room and went towards where Noire's room was but Neptune went inside without knocking and called out loudly too "Noire, let's eat some pudding!"

"Kya!" Noire suddenly jumped into the air and landed on the bed before looking back at the duo in a panic "You didn't hear me say anything, did you?"

"Uh no, we didn't hear anything," said Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"But now we wanna what you said, maybe it's something embarrassing," said Neptune playfully.

"W-what are you saying, who would do something as stupid as that?" said Noire with a frown "Anyways, what are you two doing here?"

"Well Chian gave me some pudding and I wanted to share it with you and Naruto,"

"No, why don't you go and eat it by yourselves?" asked Noire while looking away.

"It would be nice though," said Naruto.

"Yeah, so let's eat together!" said Neptune.

"*sigh* I'm not nice enough to spend my precious time with you," Noire proceeded to leave the room much to their confusion.

"Where are you going?" asked Erismon.

"I'm going for a walk, I want to be alone," Noire went out of the room and had soon exited from the inn to walk along the street, then she stopped and spoke up "…why are you two following me, I thought I said that I wanted to be alone," she turned around to face Neptune and Naruto who had been following her this whole time.

"We can't really let you go alone at night since it might be dangerous and all," Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, so take us with you!" said Neptune with a smile.

"I can see that you're all getting along like always, but try not to make too much noise okay?" said Chian who was also out at night.

"You see? We got scolded because of you," said Noire with a frown.

"I don't think we were being scolded Noire-chan, by the way what are you doing out here, Chian-san?" said Naruto.

"I was having a meeting with the other factories in prep for the Expo, there are a lot of skilled craftsmen in the local factories to help," Chian explained "The plan is simple, make a great item to meet with Lady Black Heart. I even got some people who lost their jobs to come over and help,"

" _It just goes to show how much of a negative effect that Avenir is having on Lastation,"_ said Model X.

"Well like we said before, you can count on us to help out," said Neptune.

"…," Noire could only nod in agreement,"

"Well, we better head back to the inn and rest for tomorrow," said Naruto, then they made their way back to the inn to do just that for their mission the next day.

* * *

"And so with great hesitance, let's go work for Avenir," Neptune grumbled as she and the others walked through a forest the next morning, it took a lot for the others to simply get her out of bed due to her obvious dislike for the company but eventually they were able to get a move on.

"Please don't say that out loud, we wouldn't know who might be listening," said IF sternly.

"Nep-Nep, doesn't really have a zipper for her mouth," said Compa with a sweatdrop.

"I don't like it either, so I'm just trying to simply grin and bear it," said Naruto.

[You can consider this as training for missions which would require you to go undercover when you become a ninja] said K-9.

"I guess you have a point there,"

"Sorry for the wait, it took a while to get ready," they turned to see Noire run up to them, and they noticed something rather different about her.

"Huh? What's with the eyeglasses Noire?" like Neptune asked, Noire was currently wearing a pair of red framed glasses.

"Oh these?" Noire looked proud wearing them.

"I bet you're enamored with yourself with those glasses of yours,"

"O-of course not, who would do such a shameful thing?"

"But it does look good on her, makes her give off vibes of a smart person," said Naruto.

"She looks nice," Erismon was in agreement with the blonde.

"O-Oh thank you, i-it's not like I put it on to impress anybody," Noire was blushing from the compliments.

"Alright you guys, you can pick up on that after the work is done. We need to get a move on," said IF, they resumed their walk until arriving at a clearing where they saw two men waiting there for them. One is a very well-groomed man with a neat appearance. He has brown hair, brown eyes, light skin, and is also dressed in a purple suit. The other is a much older man with slicked back hair wearing a magenta business suit.

The younger man spoke up "Nice to meet you, we had been waiting for a while. I suppose that you folks are the ones to be taking on our work?"

"Yes, and I suppose that you're our client…Ganache right?" asked IF.

The man nodded in affirmation "That's right, my name is Ganache and I work at Avenir. The man next to me is our representative, Mr. Singe,"

"…," said person didn't respond or so much as glance their way, Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance of him snubbing them.

"It's rare to get work from people of your rank, or are we just that important?" asked IF.

Ganache chuckled in amusement "You're such a kidder…,"

"Stop the unnecessary prattle here, I don't any time to spare," said Mr. Singe sternly.

"I wonder what crawled up his pants today?" Naruto muttered, Erismon giggled at that.

"Oh yes, my apologies then. Anyways, here's what I would like to order from you. We're planning to construct a new plant here but are having problems with a certain monster around here,"

"I see, so you want us to exterminate the monster," Noire clarified.

"We'll be inspecting the area so we need it cleared out,"

"As long as the place is cleared, I could care less what you all do," said Mr. Singe.

"Sounds easier than I thought, for a second I was thinking that we would be doing paperwork and stuff," said Neptune.

"Yeah, not exactly one of our strong points," said Naruto with a sweatdrop.

"Me too, I used to be placing belladonnas on food and I was even bad at that too," said Compa.

"But aren't belladonnas poisonous?" asked Erismon confusedly.

"Actually they are, but I'm sure that Compa was placing edible orchids," IF explained to the little Digimon.

"Now now, let's get this done, shall we? Please make it quick," said Ganache.

"Alright then, we're heading out, let's go everyone," said Naruto as they all left the clearing o commence with the mission, unaware that Ganache and Mr. Singe was looking at one of them, particularly Noire.

"Sir President, about that black-haired girl…," said Ganache with a frown.

"Did you notice too?" asked Mr. Singe.

"Yes, for a cosplay, the similarity is uncanny,"

"She has been missing for a few days right?"

"Yes, so it's quite possible that it's her. What should we do?"

"Nothing for now, we can't do anything without positive proof but be sure to keep watch of her,"

Naruto and the gang had currently situated themselves in the Thelad Sanctuary and were moving along the pathway when Neptune decided to strike up a conversation to stave off the boredom while searching for the monster.

"I guess it isn't easy to find exactly what Avenir is gonna exhibit," said Neptune.

"Maybe so, but we could at least test Chian's weapon out though," said IF.

"Speaking of which, you said that you will be fighting along with us, Noire?"

"Yes, that's right," Noire affirmed.

"In that case…there's some monsters over there, so let's fight one to see how good Noire is," Neptune pointed over towards a group of monster which Naruto had K-9 identify them to be two giant spiders and a Boss Lizard.

"You underestimate me but fine…take a good look with those eyes of yours," Noire brandished her shortsword with a look of confidence.

"Hey, to make things even more fun, why not bet our puddings? Winner takes all!"

"I'll take that bet too, plus I get to use my new techniques while I'm at it," Naruto stepped up with a grin.

"You're on, though it isn't much of a bet since I'm going to win," said Noire smugly.

"I don't know about you but I'm not planning to lose either, transform!" Neptune shifted into her other form and had her blade at the ready "Time to get serious…,"

"What the?! That's not fair transforming!" Noire complained loudly.

"Well then, why don't you transform too?"

"Wha-?!"

"Um Nep-Nep, a normal person besides Naruto can't transform like you," Compa pointed out.

"Random as usual," said IF with a roll of her eyes.

"Well a bet is a bet so I won't let you go so easily," said Neptune.

"Nep-Nep gets super serious when it comes to pudding…," said Compa.

"I won't be transforming anyways, I want to train up in my normal form," Naruto stopped forward as he summon Kanshou and Bakuya into his hands.

"Well I won't be so easily bested," said Noire with determination.

"Do your best everyone!" said Erismon.

"First move starts it all, Charger!" Naruto rushed towards one of the spiders and slashed consecutively with his shortswords before somersaulting away from the spider's swipe in retaliation and was running after him to attack again. Noire suddenly intercepted it and slashed at it swiftly before knocking it back with a strong kick. Neptune went after the Boss Lizard and attacked it with the monster using its shield to defend against the attack before swinging its axe towards her but Neptune saw it coming and flew backwards to evade it.

Naruto and Noire were busy fighting the two spiders which were attempting to attack them in a pincer formation but they were proving themselves strong to offset the plan as Naruto would slash a couple of times before jumping away to avoid potent counterattacks, Noire was moving about with the grace of a ballet dancer and striking at opportune moments. Naruto saw an incoming attack from one of the spiders towards and acted quickly by throwing Kanshou to deflect the claw away as he ran before using Bakuya to strike it then catching the other shortsword when it returned to him.

"I suppose I should be thankful," said Noire.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "If you want to," he caught sight of something heading in his direction and quickly rolled out of the way of an attack by the Boss Lizard which had switched targets from Neptune to the blonde who was proving to be as much of a threat like the former. Naruto continued to use short dashes to avoid the incoming slashes.

"How rude of you to attack like that! Lace Ribbons!" Noire dashed towards the Boss Lizard and performed a flipkick to launch it into the air then juggled it in midair with two spinning kicks before twirling in the air to strike with a diagonal slash.

"Whoa, not bad," said Naruto in surprise.

Noire looked smug at that "Expect no less from me,"

"In that case, I might as well show off my stuff then. Trace on!" blue circuits appeared on Naruto's arms from the shoulders to his fingertips "And now, Steel Fans!" he projected copies of the swords to the point of holding three shortswords in between the fingers of each hand then he lunged at one of the spiders and slashed consecutively before it dispersed into pixels "Awesome!"

"Critical Edge!" Neptune swooped past the duo towards the Boss Lizard to slash the monster then followed up with an uppercut to launch it into the air then slashed once more with great speed whilst inflicting a large amount of damage. The Boss Lizard fired a ball of energy towards Neptune who quickly took to the air to evade as it triggered an explosion upon impact.

"This one might be a little troublesome, but not challenging enough," Noire slashed the giant spider several more times until it dispersed into pixels as well before turning her attention towards the Boss Lizard with Naruto doing the same as well with the bet still in their minds.

"One step ahead of you, Charger!" Naruto dashed at the monster and slashed it rapidly before finalizing with a dual strike.

"No way, Cross Combo!" Neptune rushed at the monster and slashed up to 5 hits with the sixth launching it into the air then flying after it with the final slash to drive it to the ground.

"I won't lose this bet, Lace Ribbons!" Noire dashed towards the Boss Lizard and performed a flipkick to launch it into the air then juggled it in midair with two spinning kicks before twirling in the air to strike with a diagonal slash.

"Take this!" the trio landed their attacks on the Boss Lizard, inflicting too much damage for the monster to withstand as it dispersed into pixels like the other two signaling the end of the battle.

"Hmph, I won," said Neptune with a smile.

Noire frowned at that "What are you saying? I won first,"

"No way, my attack was the one to have finished it off," said Naruto.

"No, I was ten frames ahead you,"

"Alright that's enough, the three of you dealt the final blow at the same time which makes it a tie," said IF.

"No way!" Neptune protested.

"That's right, there's no way I could have tied with those two!" said Noire.

"Me neither, I know that I landed the finishing first," said Naruto in complaint.

"Ah, you three are so stubborn!" said IF angrily.

"Yikes!" the three took a step back in shock at the reaction, they weren't expecting IF to act like that.

Compa stepped up looking just as stern "If the ref says it's a tie then it's a tie, or we'll just have to take away the puddings since you're not willing to accept that,"

"Please don't do that, we'll be good!" the trio waved their hands in a pleading manner.

"Well then, you have to be friends,"

[Never thought that the kit would be this whipped before even getting a girlfriend, talk about comedy gold. Way better than where I used to be] said K-9 amusedly.

" _What are you talking about?"_ asked Model X curiously.

[It's nothing…you don't need to bother about it…] K-9 looked away nervously.

The group resumed their trek through the woods and engaged several more monsters like Terits and Spiders along the way and had leveled up twice whilst Erismon was picking up materials like a Black Pigment and a Data Crystal with his Treasure Hunter ability and also leveled up too. They roamed in the search of the monster but so far aren't finding any which could be classified as giant and dangerous.

"Speaking of, what is this monster we're supposed to beat?" asked Neptune.

"So far we know that it's a large sized monster," said IF.

"Anything else?" asked Noire.

"Nothing. That's pretty much all the information that the documents have in them,"

"Not saying anything bad to you…but that's quite lacking information,"

"Noire-chan is right, how are we supposed to exterminate a monster when we don't even how it even looks like," Naruto pointed out with a frown.

"Well we can ask someone who has the information we need," said Compa.

"But it's not like there's someone around here with that kind of information, you know," Noire pointed out to the nurse in-training.

"My my, to see known faces here with the exception of a certain few…," a feminine voice spoke up, causing everyone to turn to see who it is that spoke.

She is a girl with long blue hair and blue eyes, accompanied with a black witch hat. She wears a long, white overcoat with black trimming and underneath it, she seems to be wearing what could be a uniform consisting of a red tie and a pleated skirt. Her legwear consists of gray thigh high socks and ankle high heels with white laces.

"Who are you?" asked Noire cautiously.

"My name you ask? Of course…it's MAGES.," said the girl with a smile.

"Mages?" asked Neptune confusedly.

"It's 'MAGES.' with a period," MAGES. corrected.

"Um, I don't think it makes verbal sense. Alright then, MAGES. it is,"

MAGES. smiled in amusement "Hm, you said something similar the last time as well,"

"Huh? Are you someone I know?" asked Neptune.

"That's great Nep-Nep, we finally found someone who knows you," said Compa happily.

"The question is if it's a good thing, the last two people we meet tried to off us and there's an old saying that the third time's the charm," Naruto looked ready to summon the twin swords or Megamerge with Model X at the slightest hint of hostility, not noticing Noire flinch.

"From the way it sounds, it looks like Neptune has lost her memory," said MAGES. thoughtfully.

"Exactly! How did you know?" asked Neptune.

"With my expertise, I can extract the truth from mere words. Although it's unfortunate that I might not be of help here,"

[More like we pointed it out to begin with] K-9 muttered lowly.

"What do you mean?" asked Erismon.

"To put things simple, I came from another dimension so the Neptune which I know is not the Neptune in front of me," MAGES. explained.

"I'm getting confused," said Compa.

"So MAGES. isn't from around here but from another world," said IF.

"Hm I see, sharp as usual IF,"

"Well besides you knowing Nep, there's something else I want to ask you. We're looking for a certain monster around here, do you know anything about it?"

"I do, but it's in exchange for other information,"

"Okay, but I don't have any information on how to get you back to your dimension,"

"No, not that. I want to know where I can buy Doc P,"

IF quirked an eyebrow in confusion at that "Eh…that sounds…bleh. Do you know what it is Compa?"

"I've never heard of it, what about you Nep-Nep?" asked Compa.

"You're asking someone with memory loss, what about you Naru and Noire?" asked Neptune.

"I haven't heard of it either," said Naruto, Erismon shook his head in response.

"First time for me, what is this 'Doc P'?" asked Noire.

MAGES. looked flabbergasted at their response "No one knows what Doc P is?! The drink of the chosen, Doc Tear Popper?!"

"Nope," everyone responded bluntly.

MAGES. took out a cellphone from her pocket and dialed a phone number before holding it to her ear "Hello? The Organization has removed the existence of Doc P here as well…I can't give up now. There must be traces of Doc P remaining, you continue the search there. I bid you luck, Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum," then she ended the call and put the phone away with a frown "Tch…! I can't believe that Doc P doesn't exist here as well,"

" _Kinda weird that she's crossing dimensions in search of a drink,"_ thought Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"I don't know who you're speaking to but can you answer our question next?" asked Noire.

"Yes I suppose, what would you like to know?" said MAGES.

"Do you know the whereabouts of a large-sized monster around here?"

"Is that it? I just saw one a while ago,"

"Sounds like our quarry, it shouldn't be too far from here," said IF.

"I assume that you're hunting the monster down?" asked MAGES.

"It's what we were assigned to exterminate so yeah," said Naruto.

MAGES. looked at Naruto with eyes of interest "You seem to be an interesting person, I would love to learn more about you but I have urgent matters to attend to,"

"Thank you for telling us where the monster is," said Erismon politely.

"Very well then, I bid you all farewell," then MAGES. walked away to places unknown to them.

"Looks like the target is near, let's hurry before it gets away," said Noire.

"Alrighty then, let's go!" said Neptune.

The group hurried in the direction given to them by MAGES. whilst avoiding the monsters until they came into a clearing where they saw what appears to be a giant canine with blue fur, long fangs, metal bracers on its forelegs. The monster growled upon seeing them and looked ready to attack, Naruto had K-9 identify it to be a Slash Dog.

"Is that the monster over there?" asked Neptune, wanting to make sure.

"It's a lot bigger than the ones we've seen so far," said Compa.

"Then that must be it, get ready everyone!" said IF with her claws already equipped.

 **Music Start: Kingdom Hearts 2 OST; The Encounter**

IF was the first to land the first attack as she slashed the Slash Dog several times then quickly backed away when it attempted to counter with a claw swipe, Naruto intercepted by standing in between them and using his twin swords to deflect the claw as he went down on one knee for Neptune to use as a springboard and lung at the monster's head and slashed at it with her blade before landing on the ground and quickly retreating to avoid any retaliatory strikes.

The Slash Dog growled in anger and opened its mouth to fire a blast of wind in Compa's direction, Naruto rushed over to grab hold of her just as the blast made contact but they went up in a puff of smoke to reveal two wooden logs in their places as Naruto reappeared a fair distance away from the monster.

"Thanks Naru!" said Compa grateful.

"Don't mention, but be sure to watch out for its long range attacks now," Naruto got back to his feet and activated his Projection technique then followed it up by using Blade Raid as he ran towards it before rolling to the side to evade the incoming claw swipe in his direction "Charger!" Naruto closed in on the enemy to strike rapidly with the dual blades then somersaulted into the air for Neptune to use her Cross Combo to follow up but was knocked back when the Slash Dog retaliated with a claw swipe. Compa quickly used her healing on Neptune as Noire took on the offensive role and slashed the monster at several vulnerable points before backing away from potential counterattacks.

Naruto was mildly annoyed and used his Steel Fans to attack and clashed with the Slash Dog's claws, Erismon seized the opportunity to use the Lightning Fur to fire a barrage of quills coated in electricity to attack which also managed to inflict a paralysis effect upon it. "Las Delphinus!" IF channeled her energy to summon a pillar of light beneath the Slash Dog to inflict great damage, "Coming at you with full force, Lace Ribbons!" Noire dashed towards the Boss Lizard and performed a flipkick to launch it into the air then juggled it in midair with two spinning kicks before twirling in the air to strike with a diagonal slash.

"Critical Edge!" Neptune dashed forward to slash the monster then followed up with an uppercut to launch it into the air then slashed once more "Kenzan Dive!" Erismon curled up into a spiny ball and spun rapidly before slamming into the Slash Dog then bounced away. The monster opened its mouth to launch another blast of wind but the others were quick to move out of the way "Demon Flames!" IF activated her skill to trigger multiple explosions of flames erupted around the monster before combining to create one large final fiery explosion for maximum damage.

"It's getting tired, keep up with the assault!" said Naruto upon noting the Slash Dog's current state.

"Alrighty then, Cross Combo!" like always, Neptune rushed at the monster and slashed up to 5 hits with the sixth launching it into the air then flying after it with the final slash to drive it to the ground. "It's all over for you now, X-ecution!" Naruto leapt into the air as he swooped towards the Slash Dog and attacked with a strong cross slash to inflict a lot of damage which was sufficient enough to take it down once and for all.

 **Music End**

"Well, that takes cares of it. Good job everyone," said Naruto as he put away the twin shortswords.

"You're certainly getting stronger with each battle and training," said Model X.

[He needs to with what he's sure to encounter in the future] said K-9.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy, and Noire's strong too," said Neptune cheerfully.

"What do you expect? But you're not so bad yourself," said Noire with a small smile.

"Yay, I got praised by Nowa!"

"Wha? 'Nowa'?! Why did you shorten my name, and who said I was praising you?!"

"It looks like they getting along better than before," said IF amusedly.

"Yup, enemies one day then friends the next," said Compa happily.

Naruto was about to say more when he heard a voice which didn't belong to any of the others, especially since it sounded masculine by the tone.

" _That was quite the show of skills and teamwork there, and I never thought that I would see you so soon X,"_

" _T-That voice…! Could it be?"_ Model X spoke with surprise as he and Naruto turned to see something emerge from behind the trees and enter the clearing, acquiring the attention of the other girls.

It is a piece of metal with a hexagonal shape while bearing similarities to Model X except that it has a red/dark blue color scheme with a green gem on its forehead, and The chin has a long white ridge running across its lower half.

" _Model Z!"_

" _Long time no see Model X,"_ said Model Z, the now revealed Biometal.

"Whoa is he another one of the Biometals X?" asked Naruto.

" _Yes he is, but I thought he was sealed away like the others,"_ said Model X.

" _I was sealed away, but like you I was able to free myself and had been searching for a biomatch but to no avail. But it looks like you managed to find one,"_ said Model Z.

"Looks like you found another Biometal, or rather it found you," said Neptune.

"Biometal? What are you talking about?" asked Noire confusedly.

"It's a long story, we can talk about it later," said IF.

 _"How about you join us Z? I'm sure that Naruto possess the unique biomatch that Vent used to have plus we could use your help so we can find and rescue the others,"_ Model X offered.

 _"I was planning to join, having seen his budding skills and teamwork has proven to me that he would make for a good partner,"_ said Model Z.

"Thanks Model Z, I'll make sure to not let you down," said Naruto with a smile.

 _"I look forward to working together with you,"_ Model Z floated into Naruto's pocket to rest.

"Looks like we got another friend to join us," said Compa.

"Yeah, what say we report back to Ganache to affirm the monster's extermination before heading over to Chian's place to give her the weapon data that she needs," said Naruto.

"Sure thing, let's go," said IF.

The group reported back to give Ganache the report of their mission then left the Thelad Sanctuary and headed over to the cafeteria to inform Chian of everything that's happened today, Naruto himself was having a conversation with Model Z since he wanted to get to know him better.

"We're home!" Neptune called out cheerfully "Chian, we're done with the weapon testing,"

Chian appeared from behind the counter with a look of surprise "Really? That was pretty quick, let's have a look then shall we?" Neptune handed over the Armas Test model blade before moving to sit on the bar stool along with the others "Anything about Avenir?"

"About that, it didn't work out as planned," said Noire with a frown "What we do know is that Avenir is making a new plant in the area,"

Chian's eyes widened in shock "Another one?!"

"What's the matter, is it that much of a surprise for a plant to be made?" asked IF.

"You may not know, but those plants are ruining the nature around them. We've lost countless forests because of them!" said Chian angrily.

"That will probably make Lastation hard to live in…," said Compa worriedly.

"I'm guessing that Avenir don't even care if Lastation deteriorates into nothing as long as they get what they want," said Naruto with his arms crossed while thinking deeply.

"If that's the case, we need to go back to Avenir one more time so we can figure out a way to stop them for good," said IF.

"You're right, I'm sure that it will work this time," said Noire.

"That's right, we still have a lot of continues left," said Neptune.

"Hey now, nothing over the top okay?" said Chian.

However, the group were completely unaware that there was someone listening in on their conversation and that person was none other than Ganache who was currently leaning close to the entrance with a small smile on his face as he continued to eavesdrop until he stood up and began walking away.

"Oh my, how interesting. Their conversation is quite intriguing. Let's see, maybe I should make them taste what it's like to go against us,"

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto and the gang have returned to the city with Noire whom was almost mistaken for the CPU Lady Black Heart save for the fact that she was only cosplaying. The group decided to work for Avenir in order to learn of anything which they could use to their advantage. They later encounter a girl called MAGES. who seemed to be familiar with Neptune in a way but helped guide to towards a monster that Avenir requested them to exterminate.**

 **It was after the battle that Naruto encountered yet another Biometal who was identified as Model Z and is a close friend of Model X who then joined to help in their journey. The group then returned to have a chat with Chian but unknown to them is that one of the Avenir members were spying on them due to finding Noire familiar to them and is now plotting a trap for them. Just what is going to happen next? Be sure to read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	7. Pulling out the Big Guns!

**Naruto: The Mega Gamer  
Chapter 6: Pulling out the Big Guns!**

"Take this!" Naruto brought his dual shortswords down upon a monster to finish it off as it dispersed into pixels, signaling the end of the battle. Naruto sent the blades away and let out a sigh before checking on the G-Pad which was beeping to see that a request has been completed and smiled in satisfaction "Alright, mission complete!"

Erismon hopped into Naruto's hoodie "We found the three Palpitation for the request!"

Naruto along with Erismon and the Biometals were currently in Thelad Sanctuary on a request today as Avenir hadn't called them, the others were doing their own thing while waiting so he decided to go off on his own for some exp farming and gain some levels he was sure that he could manage plus would megamerge with the Biometals in case the monsters were too strong to handle.

" _You're getting stronger Naruto, keep training just like this as I feel that we'll be facing stronger opponents in the near future,"_ said Model X _._

" _He's not wrong, you need to be at your best before our next encounter with Arfoire,"_ said Model Z.

"Tell me about it, last time we beat her because we were very lucky," Naruto shuddered from the phantom pains of the aforementioned battle.

[Better head back now as it's getting late before your friends start getting worried] K-9 spoke up from the G-Pad, Naruto looked up to see the sky slowly darkening as the sun begins to set.

"You're right, time to return to Lastation,"

Naruto began his trek back to the city and had arrived there by the time had already set and it was nighttime. He reported to the Guild to report in on the completed request and received 2,000 credits and a Random Encounter Lv2 material, he left the building and was on his way to the inn when he met Neptune and Noire with the former perking up upon seeing him.

"Hey Naru, I was wondering where you've been all day?" asked Neptune curiously.

"I thought I told you that I was going to take on a couple of requests from the guild and I just got back after completing the last one for the day," said Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

Neptune blinked "Oh right…I kinda forgot about that,"

Noire rolled her eyes at that "Why am I not surprised,"

"So why were you looking for Naruto?" asked Erismon curiously.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to invite Naru to eat pudding with me, Iffy and Compa said no but I was able to get Noire to join. So how about it, wanna eat pudding with us?" asked Neptune, hoping that he would say.

"Sure, why not?" said Naruto with a smile.

"Great! Let's go, I know just the perfect spot to eat our pudding!" Neptune grabbed Naruto's hand and proceeded to drag the blushing blonde along with Noire following after them and shaking her head.

"Something tells me that he doesn't really know how to say no to a girl," Noire muttered lowly.

The group soon found themselves sitting at the top of a grassy hill close to the outskirts as they gazed upon the city lights with the cool night breeze blowing through the sky, this scenery made him smile softly as he recalls sitting atop the Hokage Mountain to look at the entire village from above. Neptune had already handed out the puddings for them to snack on.

"See what I mean Noire, eating pudding in a place like this makes it taste a whole lot better," said Neptune before taking another bite of her pudding with a look of relish.

"You got the right idea Nep-chan, I used to do something like this back home too. It makes my ramen taste awesome!" said Naruto in agreement.

Noire silently ate her pudding then she paused to speak up "Um Neptune, I want to ask you something,"

"As long as you don't ask about my account balance, then sure," said Neptune, causing Naruto and Erismon to chuckle while the Biometals and Navigator were just as amused.

"If you were a CPU…what would you think of Lastation? Between the Land and the Console Wars, which would you choose?"

Naruto looked at the twintailed girl in confusion of the question, for what reason would she ask such question from out of the blue like that? Does it have something to do with Lady Black Heart not doing anything about the current situation or is it something else? The blonde ninja aspirant chose to stay silent and listen.

Neptune tilted her head at the question "Hmmm…I'm not a CPU, so I'm not really sure,"

"I'm just hypothetically asking 'What if'?"

"Hmmm…I would like to help whoever is in front of me first. And what's that again? The Console Wars? Even if that goes bad…I'm more than happy seeing the people's face who I saved…and pudding too!"

"Neptune…," Noire looked at her in wonder of the answer, Naruto smiled as this reminds of how Hiruzen would talk to him about what it means to be Hokage, none of them noticed how K-9 looked away upon hearing the statement.

"Anyway, why were you asking about that?" asked Neptune.

"I was just feeling a bit curious,"

"Guess being in a place like this can make you think about things you wouldn't wonder about everyday," said Naruto as he began to wonder about how things are going back in Konoha.

"By the way, your egg pudding looks good. Can I have a taste?" asked Noire politely.

"Okay, then let me try your chocolate pudding too!"

Noire scooped a bit of her pudding and held it towards Neptune "Here, have a bite…,"

Neptune bit into it and squealed at the taste "Ahhh this bittersweet flavor, such bliss!" then she scooped a bit of hers and held it out to Noire "Have some of mine!"

"Thanks…such a sweet flavor," said Noire after tasting the pudding.

Neptune turned towards Naruto "Can I have a taste of your vanilla pudding Naru?"

"Sure…have some," Naruto held out the pudding cup towards her, but what he wasn't expecting was Neptune taking the spoon out of his hands and scooping a bit of pudding before putting it into her mouth "Wha…what?"

"it tastes yummy too," said Neptune, oblivious to the blonde's stunned reaction and he wasn't the only one.

[Wow, didn't see that one coming] K-9 muttered in surprise then he smirked [But entertaining nonetheless with that look on his face]

"Neptune, what are you doing?!" asked Noire looking flabbergasted.

Neptune blinked "Oh right, sorry about that…you wanted a bite too right?"

"What? I didn't say anything like-" Noire was cut off when Neptune shoved a bit of pudding with Naruto's spoon into her mouth before pulling away. The poor girl held her hands to her mouth as she blushed beet red.

"How is it, tastes good right? Time for Naruto to have a taste of mine too," Neptune then shoved a spoonful of her pudding into Naruto's mouth.

All this was becoming too much for the two victims of Neptune's antics with their faces completely red and steam coming out of their ears, they couldn't take it anymore as their eyes rolled up into their heads and fell back in a faint. Neptune looked at both of them in confusion.

"Was it something I did?" asked Neptune.

"Yes," the Digimon, Biometals and navigator responded simultaneously.

* * *

The next day, everyone has gathered at the inn and getting themselves ready for the main objective of the day as IF spoke up to grab their attention.

"Okay, so we'll go to Avenir again today. Is everyone ready?" asked IF.

"Ready and willing!" said Neptune cheerfully.

"Me too…," said Compa then she noticed a lack of response from the remainder and turned towards Naruto and Noire "Uh are you two okay?"

"Oh we're fine, there's no problem!" said Noire rather hastily.

"Y-Yeah, we're good to go!" Naruto stammered in response.

Compa blinked in confusion "Uh…okay,"

"Did something happen to you?" asked IF with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh, that's probably because yesterday I-" Neptune was interrupted by Noire clamping a hand on her mouth to prevent her from saying anymore as she and Naruto blushed from the memory.

"Not another word from you!" said Noire.

"Something tells me that Neptune did something that they don't want to talk about," said Compa.

"Same here," said IF.

[Understatement of the year] said K-9, they heard the door open and turned to see Chian walk inside while holding a familiar weapon in hand.

"Oh, there you are, perfect timing!" said Chian "Sorry for being abrupt, but could you test a weapon for me again?"

"Wait…you mean you revised the weapon already?" asked Neptune with surprise.

"That's pretty fast to finish in a couple of days," said IF.

"Yeah, your feedback kept me up all night. It was pretty interesting data, if you could do this in side with Avenir's work then I would be grateful," said Chian.

"All right, it's not a problem,"

"Great, here you go," Chian handed the Armas Test Model 1.01 blade over to Neptune for her to equip it.

"Okay everyone, let's get going," said Naruto, receiving nods of affirmation from the others before setting out from the inn towards the destination which Ganache had sent to them earlier.

"And so, Nep and family have arrived at a closed factory for Avenir's work," said Neptune as she and the others are currently at said location which K-9 identified to be Avenir Storage No.3 which apparently one of the many buildings constructed by said company.

"You're chipper as usual," said Noire with a sigh.

"Hey when you don't have any memory, you can do anything you want!"

"Tell me about it…," Noire took a glance at Naruto and her eyes strayed to his lips and blushed lightly at the thought of the indirect kiss courtesy of Neptune "A-anyways, what's the deal about being called to this kind of place?"

Erismon poked his head out of Naruto's hood to look at the surroundings "It looks abandoned, what are we going to do here?"

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," said Naruto.

"But it doesn't change the fact about its strangeness," said Model Z.

Soon enough, Ganache arrived and greeted the group with a friendly wave before speaking up "It's been a while folks, I would like to have you do some work for us again,"

"Hi there, you must be working a lot. Try not to burn yourself out," said Neptune cheerfully.

Ganache smiled in response "Do I really look that busy, I actually take my breaks seriously,"

"I wish I could take breaks too," said Compa.

"Well most of our work are done by machines, so it's no trouble in the least,"

"Kinda makes one rather lazy in a way," said Naruto.

Ganache resumed the conversation "Back to business, let's begin with the subject of the work. As you can all see, this place has not been in operation for quite some time,"

"So, what are we supposed to do here?" asked IF.

"There's a certain material we've not recovered since the closure, we want you to find it and bring it back to us,"

"Is that all? Sounds a lot easier than I was expecting," said Neptune.

"But there's some kind of catch, isn't there?" asked Naruto.

"Quite sharp of you, the place is now swarming with monsters since the closure so you would have to fight your way through," said Ganache.

"So, what is it that we're looking for as it sounds very important," asked IF.

"Indeed, it is, a certain ore which we call the 'Lastelite'. Just one gram holds enough energy to power a game console for ten thousand years, the excavation of it is difficult which is why we want to recover what we have,"

"I've never heard of such an ore before,"

"Me neither," said Noire skeptically.

"Such a material would have been heard through rumors with the way you describe it," said Naruto with a small frown, there's something about this that's bugging him.

" _We haven't heard of such a material during our time with Vent,"_ said Model X.

" _Not to mention that it sounds rather farfetched,"_ Model Z added.

"That would have occurred had we not held a monopoly of it, we did not disclose it for the sake of controlling it," said Ganache.

"if it's that super rare, then you don't mind if you could share a bit with us?" asked Neptune.

"Come on Nep, this is no time for jokes," said IF sternly.

"Come on Iffy, this Lastelite thingy can power game consoles for ten thousand years! Which hardcore gamer wouldn't want that?"

"But he said that the company is holding monopoly of the ore, so won't that mean it's off limits?" said Erismon with a look of concern.

"Well if you would like some, I'm sure that the company would spare a small bit since you've proven to be quite an impressive group just as long as you can keep it a secret for now," said Ganache.

"Really?! And here I thought that Avenir was kind of bleh but now I see you all in a different light now!" said Neptune happily.

" _But Erismon made a good point, didn't he just mention that they don't want anyone to know about this ore yet? This is kinda odd,"_ thought Naruto with a small frown, he was suddenly snapped out of it when he felt someone grab his hand and looked to see that it was Neptune who was saluting to Ganache cheerfully.

"No worries, leave it to Captain Nep and her trusty crew to slay monsters and retrieve the ore!" she proceeded to drag the blonde along into the building.

"Nep-chan wait!" said Naruto but he was pulled inside, leaving the others little choice but to follow after them.

The group was barely a couple steps away from the entrance when the large steel doors suddenly closed and there was a metallic click from the outside much to their surprise, Naruto approached the doors to try and push them open but to no avail which made that odd feeling from before come back with more intensity.

"What's going on Ganache, why did you lock the doors behind us?" asked IF with a frown.

"Sorry about that, I must have pressed something…to be truthful, I purposely locked you in," said Ganache with indifference.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Compa worriedly.

"For you to serve as food for the monsters inside of course,"

"What gives?! I won't get that ore of yours if you keep acting like this!" said Neptune with annoyance.

"Nep-chan, Ganache had led us into a trap and used that fake story of the Lastelite to lure us in," said Naruto as he glared at the door.

"You mean we've been tricked?!" asked Noire, shocked at the revelation and she wasn't the only one.

"That is quite correct, and pray tell how were you able to figure it out?" asked Ganache with an unseen look of impression.

"A lesson my sensei taught me sometime ago, when something sounds too good to be true, that is you must be cautious. Just wished I had done so much earlier," said Naruto with a growl of frustration.

" _A sound advice,"_ said Model Z.

"But why are you doing this?!" Noire demanded for an answer.

"Simple, I am well aware that you're all assisting Chian of Passe in hopes of uncovering our plans for the exhibition if I'm not wrong," said Ganache, earning gasps from the group sans Naruto who just growled.

[He must have sent a spy to eavesdrop on us] K-9 muttered lowly.

"We would win regardless, but I thought it better to get rid of you in the case that you might prove to be a hindrance in the future. I'd best be on my way now, farewell," footsteps could be heard getting fainter as Ganache left the group locked within the abandoned building.

"Darn it!" Naruto punched the door in frustration.

"Looks like the way out is sealed tight," said Noire with a frown.

"Iffy, Naru…what's going to happen to us?" asked Compa looking a bit scared.

"Um, well…," IF tried to come up with a plan but isn't getting any good ones so far.

Noire looked down at the ground with a look of guilt "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I didn't suggest taking Avenir's work…,"

Naruto then spoke up "Don't start blaming yourself Noire-chan, none of this was your fault,"

"But…,"

"But nothing, your plan was a good one and we followed it because it was, we just didn't expect them to spy on us,"

"Naru's right, now's not the time to be so down in the dumps. Plus it's not like we can't get out of here, we just need to find another way," Neptune added.

"Naruto…Neptune…," Noire was really touched at how much faith that they have in her despite the short time spent together.

"Nep is right…a large place like this is bound to have more than one exit besides this one, we'll have to search thoroughly for one," said IF "Let's get a move on, I doubt any of us wants to become monster food,"

"Right!" everyone responded.

The group began their traverse through the abandoned complex but they already started encountering monsters from the very moment they had left the locked entrance; the team were able to take them down but more seem to take the place of the once which they had taken out much to their growing frustration.

"Aaah…there's so many monsters here," said Compa a bit tiredly.

"Yeah, they keep spawning like some military video game," said Neptune with a pout.

"This is way too many even for a monster's nest," IF frowned in thought.

"Could it be that Avenir brought them here so they could finish us?" asked Noire.

"I don't know about that Noire-chan, how would they be able to actually move these many monsters into this place just for us?" said Naruto.

"I see your point,"

Erismon was listening to the conversation when he suddenly perked up and jumped off Naruto's head to land on the ground and scamper away much to everyone's confusion especially Naruto as he followed after the Digimon to bring him back and find out what's going on.

"Erismon, where are you going? It's too dangerous to go off on your own!" said Naruto.

Erismon stopped at the doorway and sniffed the air a couple of times "I smell something familiar here!" then he passed through with Naruto right behind and got ready to call on the shortswords in case there was a monster hiding in wait, only to find something that wasn't exactly one to say the least.

It appears to be a bipedal cat-like creature about Erismon's height with white fur, yellow eyes, a tail, a small horn on the nose, and small fangs. It has metallic feet with three toes each and a large claw on each toe, and metallic hands with three clawed fingers each. It has a magnifying glass-like appendage on its tail, and a yellow looking glass mark on its belly. It wears a red helmet with two horns forming a V-like shape, and a magnifying glass-like object on the helmet, and it has two USB cables of medium length on its back.

Erismon called out with happiness in his voice "Gatchmon, it's really you!"

The creature turned around and blinked before recognizing Erismon and smiled in response "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, long time no see Erismon!"

Erismon scampered up to Gatchmon and proceeded to speak with him "Just where have you been? I searched all over Virtua Forest but couldn't find you,"

"Well, I was looking around for anything interesting when I saw a witch standing amongst the monster, I approached her to find out what she was up to then the next thing I knew was that there was a bright flash of light before it died down and I found myself here. Though I found some interesting things around here. By the way…," Gatchmon turned to look at Naruto "…who is that human here with you?"

"Oh, this is my friend and partner Naruto Uzumaki. He protected from some monsters and I've been with him ever since and there are others with him who are also nice too, I can take you to meet them," said Erismon excitedly.

Gatchmon pulled the magnifying glass device over his eye to take a closer look at Naruto "Hmmm…he definitely seems interesting,"

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," said Naruto with a sweatdrop "So what was it you were looking at?"

"Oh! I almost forgot, I came across something rather exquisite and been trying to learn more about it but I'm rather limited due to my inability to access the network without a buddy. You can see it right over there," Gatchmon pointed a metallic claw behind him for Naruto and Erismon to look.

Laying on the ground is a large red device that looked almost like a sword. The handle was about a foot long and the hilt stuck out to one side with a circular pane of many layers of glass inside the hilt. The rest of the weapon curved upward into a rather blunt design that did not seem good for cutting.

"It looks like a sword," said Naruto, he couldn't help but feel that there was more to it than at first glance.

"Indeed, and yet it doesn't possess a sharp edge like any other sword but I can't help but suspect that it could do more than that. Just the thought of discovering its other features makes me giddy with excitement!" said Gatchmon.

" _I can tell that there's a secret hidden within it, I myself share the same level of curiosity concerning it,"_ said Model X as he looked at the 'sword' on the floor.

"Maybe we can take it to Chian to check it out since she deals in weaponry and stuff," Naruto suggested as he took a closer look towards the weapon by going down on one knee.

"That sounds quite reasonable, I would like to accompany you anyways," said Gatchmon.

"Really why's that?"

"I can easily tell that Erismon has definitely gotten a lot stronger and more confident since I last met him, plus I get the feeling that being with you will give me the opportunity to learn a lot of things in the world than I would on my own,"

Erismon looked at Naruto with hopeful eyes "Please Naruto, let him come with us. Gatchmon will really help us a lot,"

Naruto looked thoughtful for sometime before finally giving his response "Alright, Gatchmon can join us if he wants to,"

Gatchmon smiled in response and held a claw out to Naruto "Thanks, I'm sure to learn a lot with you and your friends," Naruto smiled back and held the claw in a handshake as his G-Pad suddenly spoke up.

[New Battle Pet acquired: Gatchmon, the Search type Digimon]

[New Abilities unlocked]

Gatchmon looked at himself in surprise as his body glowed with a blue aura before fading away "Astounding! I can now use my other abilities that were locked until now!"

"That's great Gatchmon!" said Erismon cheerfully.

"You're welcome I guess, anyways let's get this thing to Chian after getting out of here and teaching Avenir a lesson," Naruto picked up the sword and held it before him when all of a sudden it began to drain his chakra which alarmed him and K-9 "What the heck?! Get it off!"

[It's absorbing your chakra, get rid of it!] said K-9 urgently.

"I'm trying but it won't let go of my hand!" Naruto waved said hand about but the sword refused to release itself from him, then the it stopped draining his chakra altogether much to his surprise. Naruto looked to see the inner parts of the sword glowing with blue energy which he suspects to be his chakra, he would have thought on this more if not for the fact he suddenly saw the image of Neptune and the girls being attacked by monsters in his mind along what the sword is capable of along with its name.

[Weapon acquired: Sword type Monado]

[New Skills available]

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Erismon worriedly.

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts before responding "I'm not so sure but we need to head back to Nep-chan and the others as they might be in trouble!"

"O-okay!" Erismon climbed up to the top of his head and sat on it.

Gatchmon followed suit by jumping up to the blonde's shoulder "Then let us be off!"

Naruto nodded in affirmation and ran back the same way he came after following Erismon, soon he regrouped with the others and was about to call out to them when there was a sudden glow amongst and took a closer look to see Neptune holding a familiar disc in her hand.

"Dammit, another one of those enemy discs! Get ready for a fight everyone!" said Naruto as he brandished the sword in hand, mildly surprising himself that he has been holding on to it this whole time. The disc glowed once more before a group of monsters appeared before the group, K-9 was quick to identify them to be robot type monsters being R-4, Bit Customs, and a Pox Vader.

"Then I'll be going full force here!" Neptune transformed into her other form "Get ready everyone, here they come!"

 **Music Start: Sonic Rush Adventure OST; Boss**

"I'll take point, Duelist!" Naruto rushed up to the Poxvader and attacked rapidly with the Monado until he landed about 6 consecutive hits before jumping away to cool down he could tell that he was able to inflict quite a bit of damage despite the weapon's lack of a sharp edge, the monster retaliated by firing a blast of energy which Naruto barely moved out of the way in time as a burst of strong winds occurred where he once stood, IF was quick to follow up as she somersaulted over him and slashed at it consecutively with her claw gauntlets then backed away from a potential.

"Here I come, Critical Edge!" Neptune dashed forward to slash the monster then followed up with an uppercut to launch it into the air then slashed once more before it hit the ground. Suddenly one of the Bit Customs hovered over to the R-4 and channeled energy into the monster, causing it to rise back up and took aim at Neptune before firing a blast of energy which knocked her back several meters with a certain amount of damage "Ow, that really hurt a lot,"

"Hang on Nep-Nep, I'll heal you!" Compa quickly formed an orb of energy and sent it towards Neptune, restoring her health to a certain level.

Gatchmon frowned at this and jumped off Naruto's shoulder as he brought the magnifying glass device over his eye "Hmmm, this requires research. Deep Search!" a matrix of numbers could be seen streaming through the visual device as he looked at each of the monsters before speaking "Everyone, watch out for the Bit Customs as they would provide status buffs to the other monsters!"

"So, we simply need to take them down first, very well then," Noire brandished her sword and charged at one of the monsters and proceeded to slash constantly to inflict as much damage as she could "Lightning Fur!" Erismon joined in by firing a barrage of quills coated in electricity to attack from a distance and Gatchmon rushed by him with great speed "Gatch Claw!" he struck at the Bit Custom with his shining claws until it dispersed into pixels.

"Only one more to go!" IF charged at the last Bit Custom and ready to attack but the R-4 intercepted her with an explosion attack, the smoke cleared only to reveal two burnt wooden logs and Naruto stood a fair distance away with IF next to him "Thanks a lot Naruto, but how did you do that?"

"I don't really know myself," said Naruto thoughtfully, he got another one of those visions about IF about to be attacked and was able to save her in time. The blonde looked at the sword in his hand "All this started when I took it, could the sword somehow make me see into the future?" he snapped back into focus when he heard Noire call out to him.

"Would you stop standing over there and help us out already?!" said Noire after using Lace Ribbons to knock the R-4 away for Neptune to follow up with Cross Combo for additional damage.

"Oh right," Naruto turned his sights towards the Bit Custom once more and quickly closed in on it "Rising Sword!" he performed a spiraling uppercut with the sword to launch himself and the foe into the air and followed up with a combo of additional strikes before knocking it away with an aerial roundhouse kick in direction of IF who finished it off with a cross slash to disperse it into pixels.

"We're all done here!" said Erismon as he and Gatchmon teamed up against the Poxvader and took it out, leaving the R-4 as the last monster for the group to face. The R-4 fired another explosion attack but the team were quick to move out of the way with Naruto having to carry Compa out of harm's way.

"Let's get this over with, Lace Ribbons!" Noire dashed towards the R-4 and performed a flipkick to launch it into the air then juggled it in midair with two spinning kicks before twirling in the air to strike with a diagonal slash "Cross Combo!" , Neptune rushed at the monster and slashed up to 5 hits with the sixth launching it into the air then flying after it with the final slash to drive it to the ground "Duelist!" Naruto leapt in to deliver the final strikes to defeat the R-4 as it dispersed into pixels like the others before it.

 **Music End**

Neptune reverted to her normal form and let out a tired sigh "Phew…I'm beat, transforming and fighting sure take a lot out of me,"

"I guess that takes care of them," said IF then she turned towards to take note of the newest additions with Naruto "So, who's that with you and what's with the sword?"

"This here is Gatchmon, he's a friend of Erismon before being suddenly summoned here and he was examining this sword here. So, he decided to join me while I took the weapon, apparently, it's called Monado," Naruto explained "But where did you guys find an Enemy Disc anyways?"

"Nep-Nep found it while you went after Erismon, it was a surprise for us too," said Compa.

"Since we found an Enemy Disc, do you think that there's a Key Fragment here too?" said Neptune.

"The possibility is there, but we can't be too sure," said IF.

"What are you all talking about? What's this about a Key Fragment?" Noire was getting a little frustrated about not getting answers to her questions.

"Well I'm glad you asked, we're collecting these Key Fragments so we can revive Histy and save the world like the heroes we are!" Neptune puffed her chest with pride.

Noire looked at her with a quirked eyebrow before turning to IF "Um Iffy…is she okay or did one of the monsters hit her head hard to act like this?"

"Nope, she's fine in a certain way," said IF.

Neptune was flabbergasted to hear such a thing from both of them "Hey! Even the docile me is angry at how rude you two are!"

"Now now Nep-chan, I'm sure iffy-chan was just kidding around and we know that you're not crazy," said Naruto.

Neptune clasped Naruto's hands in hers with teary eyes "Oh Naruto, I've always known that you would rise to my defense!"

"Uh, you're welcome?"

"All jokes aside, Nep wasn't kidding about what she said. We need to find all of the Key Fragments to release a tome named Histoire…," IF explained.

"I see…," Noire muttered softly to herself.

"Is there something on your mind Noire? If they're crazy thoughts then we'll be sure to get you the best psychiatrists!" said Neptune cheerfully.

"You're the one who needs help in the head! I can't believe how you're taking all this in stride," said Noire, smiling a bit.

"It's nice to see that you're so friendly with Nep-Nep," said Compa happily.

Noire was taken aback "What? Me? With Neptune? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Come on Noire-chan, you gotta admit that you like Nep-chan at least," said Naruto playfully.

"No I don't!"

"Shocker!" Neptune looked like she just got shot in the chest with an arrow "…and here I thought you, Naruto and I were like war buddies. Friends above friends," then she blinked upon realizing something "Or maybe your affection is a notch above friendship…like love? Look I appreciate the feeling but ah…we're both girls and I don't really go that route,"

Noire looked like she just sucked on a lemon when she heard the implication "Are you stupid!? Love? I don't even like you!"

"Aww, look at you being so Tsundere!" said Neptune innocently.

"Ugh, why am I even arguing with you? Will you guys help me out here?"

"You really do like Nep-Nep after all," said Compa.

"Kinda hard not to see that," said IF in agreement.

"You really are shy, that's cute," said Naruto, Erismon was giggling while Gatchmon chuckled at all this, he just joined the group and is already having fun with them.

"As much as we want to keep this up, what say we get out of here and you two can do whatever you want back at the inn," said IF.

"H-H-H-Hotel?!" Noire blushed red from the statement.

"I-Iffy?" even Neptune herself was shocked to hear that with the same going for Naruto who was also blushing at the suggestion.

"…?" Compa looked around in confusion of why they were reacting like that?

[I certainly wasn't expecting to hear that] said K-9.

"Hm, what's the matter?" asked IF, then the meaning of her words slammed into her like a freight train "…Oh no…don't misunderstand me! I didn't say 'do' whatever at the inn in that sense! No, not at all!"

"Oh Iffy, you look so C-U-T-E, blushing and all," said Neptune with a smile.

"Yes, you really are C-U-T-E," said Noire.

Compa soon joined in "Yessy, C-U-T-E,"

"You always act cool, nice to see that you can also be C-U-T-E at times," said Naruto with a foxy grin, even the Digimon were nodding agreement with him. If it were back in Konoha, Sakura would have bashed him in the head but with them he felt much more at ease to the point of even being playful with them.

Poor IF's face was beet red with steam coming out of her ears "All of you should stop teasing me already!" then she broke the Enemy Disc into two "There, it's borken…no I mean broken! Le-le-le-let's go already!" she hastily walked away to avoid getting anymore embarrassed.

"I didn't expect to see a bashful side of her," said Neptune playfully "Looks like our plan worked, nice job Noire,"

"I-I didn't do it for you or anything, okay?" said Noire with a tinge of pink on her cheeks, seeing Naruto smile at her in response.

"We know, let's go after Iffy-chan so we can get out of here," said Naruto before walking off with the rest following him.

"Nep-Nep, Noire and Naru really are great friends after all," said Compa.

The group were on their way with Gatchmon giving them directions of where to go since he's been there longer than anyone else, also he proved helped by providing information on the monsters encountered which made fighting a bit more easier. Erismon's Treasure Hunter had been upgraded to Adept Treasure Hunter such that he could now unearth hidden treasure as he found several idea chips and even a Silver Sword weapon for Noire to equip with the girl shyly saying her thanks to a sheepish Digimon.

Naruto was also trying to figure out how the Monado works with help from the Biometals and K-9, so far they figured that the blade granted a currently uncontrolled ability to see into the future but nothing more than that. Model Z suggested that he continues using the weapon to attune to it which in turn could unlock more of its secrets so Naruto alternated between using the shortswords and Monado in battles as Gatchmon continued to guide them through the place and leveling up while they were at it.

"Gatchmon, are we there yet? My feet feel like jelly…," Neptune whined out.

"I'm pretty tired too," said Compa.

"Not to worry, we're almost at the exit," Gatchmon, sitting on Naruto's shoulder.

"You girls really need to exercise more, you don't see Naruto complaining," said IF.

"Naruto hardly gets tired that quickly unlike you two," said Noire.

"Well, my sensei always did complain that I'm too energetic for my own good," Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

[Tell me about it, typical Uzumaki…] K-9 muttered lowly but Naruto heard it.

"Did you say something?"

[Nothing at all, just muttering random things]

"Hey everyone, can you come here for a bit?" Noire called out from somewhere, making them notice that she wasn't there with them.

"Pretty unusual for Noire to call us, I wonder what's up?" asked Neptune.

"We might as well go and find out," said Naruto before walking towards where Noire was calling them from.

"Ok Noire, we're here so what is it?" asked IF.

"This on the wall…isn't that the disc you showed me before, the one you call an Enemy Disc?" Noire pointed at said object.

"Two in one place? You gotta be kidding me," said IF with a frown.

"Ganache must really want to get rid of us," said Compa worriedly.

"I kinda find it unfair, Planeptune only had one and Lastation has two!" Neptune crossed her arms with a pout.

"But it certainly explains why more monsters keep appearing to attack us," said Gatchmon, already scanning the object with his magnifying glass device.

"Well there's no way we'll leave this untouched, let's break it," said IF.

"Wait!" Neptune suddenly called out.

"What is it?"

"Can I be the one to break it? I've always wanted to break a disc but I didn't want to do that to any of my music CDs, this here is a perfect opportunity for me to do so,"

"Come to think of it, I also had that urge from time to time," said Naruto thoughtfully.

[Given how your pranks usually lead to breaking stuff, I'm not surprised] said K-9.

"…sometimes I wonder what goes through your heads…," IF looked like she was trying to stave off a headache, it was at that moment that the disc started to glow.

"Quit with the talking and break it already! Something may come out again!" said Noire urgently.

"Um well, there's a face looking thingy coming out already," Neptune pointed for them to see that another robot type monster has emerged and was aiming at them with its twin cannons.

"Why are you so relaxed like that!?"

"That's an R4i-SDHC, an advanced form of the R-4! Be careful!" Gatchmon called out in alert.

"Nep transform! Let's get rid of the monster and the disc!" said IF.

"You too, Naru!" said Compa.

"Roger that!" said Neptune then she transformed into her HDD form.

"All over it, let's do this X!" said Naruto as Model X flew into his hand and held it in front of him "Megamerge!"

"Biolink established, M.E.G.A System online!" Naruto was engulfed in a dome light before fading away to reveal him in his Megaman X Form and stood at the ready.

"Listen to me Iffy, I want you to break the disc so that no more monsters would come out," said Neptune.

"But I thought you said that you want to break it?" asked IF in disbelief.

"Now that I've transformed, I'm thinking more clearly now,"

"Argh! Can you be any more random!?"

Compa smiled at all this "Even when transformed, Nep-Nep is a lot of fun,"

"This is almost painful to watch," said Noire in a deadpanned expression.

"Heads up everyone, here it comes!" Naruto called out as the monster advanced towards them.

 **Music Start: Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep OST; The Tumbling**

The R4i-SDHC aimed its cannons towards Compa and fired several rounds at her, Naruto was quick to scoop her up before dashing away to avoid the shots as IF charged at the monster from the left side then slashed rapidly with her claws before jumping away when it spun in an attempt to bludgeon her with one of the cannons.

Naruto placed Compa on the ground and turned to face the monster with a glare, he's really starting to dislike it when monsters target Compa a lot in battle, his gamer sense may view her as being the team healer but personally it's because she's his first friend in this world "Alright buddy, you asked for it! Speed Burner!" he took aim with his Megabuster and fired a pair of fireballs which spun around each other to hit the monster, Naruto followed up with two more before having to jump into the air when the enemy shot at him.

"Now it's my turn! Cross Combo!" Neptune unleashed her combo attack and added a couple more strikes before quickly taking to the air when the R4i-SDHC attempted to use an Explosion attack on her. IF drew its attention away from her by using her Las Delphinus although the damage wasn't that much but it did the trick as the monster now turned towards her and proceeded to fire several round.

"I prefer that you look this way!" Noire called out as she towards the R4i-SDHC from behind and performed her Lace Ribbons combo but the monster's weight prevented it from being knocked into the air and retaliated by using another Explosion.

"Oh no you don't, Strike Chain!" Naruto fired a long chain with a hook at the end to latch onto one of the cannons and used his enhanced strength to pull away, making the attack to miss its target completely "Go for the attack while I hold it back!"

"You got it, Critical Edge!" Neptune swooped in to inflict as much damage as she could with IF and Noire joining her in the assault. The R4i-SDHC finally had enough and performed a 360 spin to knock everyone back whilst pulling Naruto over towards it, but the blonde thought fast and pulled off a counter attack as he somersaulted in midair whilst charging up the Megabuster till he was overhead and let loose a charge shot before landing on the ground with a skid.

At this point, the R4i-SDHC went completely haywire as it began to fire randomly in any directions, forcing everyone to dodge the best they could. Naruto's mind raced for a solution when he heard X suggest him using a certain technique from the Variable Weapons System before he called out to the others "Hey everyone, I need you get behind me!"

"Okay!" said IF as she and the others rushed over to position themselves behind Naruto who had gathered the needed energy for his next move.

"Rolling Shield: Full Charge!" Naruto released the energy from his body to form a red translucent dome around himself as the shots fired at him from the monster were easily deflected then he gathered energy once more "You need to chill, Crystal Hunter!" he fired a large drop of cyan liquid which made contact with the R4i-SDHC, completely encasing in crystal and hence arresting any move "Now's your chance to finish it off!"

"Right!" Neptune and Noire quickly dashed towards the monster and slashed rapidly with their swords before backing away for it to fall into a million pieces then dispersing into pixels not long after.

 **Music End**

"Looks like we're done here," said Naruto before reverting to his normal self with Model X floating up next to his fellow Biometal "Thanks for the assist X,"

" _It was no trouble at all, you're becoming more adaptive to the Variable Weapons System which makes it hard for enemies to predict your moves,"_ said Model X.

" _He's right, I wait in anticipation for when you start to use me,"_ said Model Z.

"Now that's taken care of, let's break the disc before anymore come out," IF reached out for the disc when Neptune spoke up.

"Hey wait a minute, I said that I wanted to break it!" Neptune protested.

"But you're the one who said that I should break it," said IF with a small at her being so random at times like these.

"But that was my other saying that, different personas remember?"

"Ugh, not this again…"

"Now that I'm my normal self, I wanna break the disc!" there was the sound of something snapping into two but Neptune blinked in confusion as she wasn't the source of the snapping, everyone turned to see Noire holding the two broken halves of the disc in her hands.

"I broke it, there's no way I'm going to fight anymore monsters," said Noire as a matter-of-factly.

"…," Neptune stared at her with a look of disappointment much to Noire's confusion.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Wow Noire, way to break the disc and the mood in one go,"

"Yeah, that wasn't cool at all," said IF, shaking her head in disapproval.

"What?! I'm in the wrong here? You girls were arguing!" Noire protesting.

"But you knew that Nep-chan wanted to break the disc but still went ahead, that's kinda stealing her thunder," said Naruto with a small frown.

"I'm in agreement with Naruto, it was a poor choice made," said Gatchmon.

"Yeah, maybe it's these kind of stuff that leave you friendless," said Neptune.

"I-I have a lot of friends, okay! I'm S-O-R-R-Y, is that what you want to hear?"

"And how do you know that you have friends if you've lost your memories?" asked Neptune, Noire flinched and tried to make a comeback.

"Iffy, Naru, you two are so terrible," said Compa, getting the two to turn towards her with smiles on their faces.

"It was too good to pass up Compa-chan, my inner prankster left me little choice but to do it," said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Yeah, it's funny to see they argue like this," said IF amusedly.

"Anyways, we're almost to the exit. So let's get a move on," said Gatchmon.

They were able to get the two to stop arguing and continued on their way till they arrived before a large door similar to the one they went through earlier and were relieved upon discovering that this one isn't locked then went through it to find themselves back outside and free of the monsters inside.

"Yay! We're finally outside!" said Neptune happily.

"The rays of the sun on my skin has never felt so good," said Compa in contentment.

"Makes you wanna take a nice long nap,"

"We really owe it to Gatchmon for helping us get out of there," said Naruto, glancing at said Digimon sitting on his shoulder.

"Yeah Gatchmon, thanks a lot!" said Erismon gratefully.

"No thanks needed, I just what I had to do," said Gatchmon.

"Hmmm…," IF was frowning in thought which caught Noire's attention and soon Naruto's.

"What's the matter? you've been quiet," said Noire.

"I was wondering what Ganache was trying to accomplish by trapping us inside with those Enemy Discs spawning monsters," said IF.

"Besides trying to get rid us since we were trying to uncover the company's secret info, nothing else comes to mind," said Naruto thoughtfully.

"Maybe so, but is that really all he was aiming towards?"

" _She might be onto something, there could be more than one reason for luring us into a trap,"_ said Model Z with Model X nodding in agreement.

" _But the question would be what?"_ thought Naruto.

"You guys are worrying too much, let's just head back to Chian's place for some lunch," said Neptune cheerfully.

Upon hearing Chian's name, something clicked in IF's mind which made her eyes widen in realization then urgency "That's right, Chian's in danger!"

"What do you mean Iffy?" asked Compa worriedly.

"Remember what Ganache said after trapping us?"

Naruto thought back to what the man said and soon realized what IF meant "Dammit, Ganache wasn't just trapping us for the monsters to take us down, but to separate us from Chian while he goes after since we wouldn't be around to defend her!"

"What!?" Noire couldn't believe what she was hearing right now.

[A frequently used battle strategy, and well deployed] said K-9 with a growl.

"Then we better get back to her pronto!" said Neptune with determination.

"What was he thinking, targeting civilians just for the Expo?!" Noire was growling with rage which surprised everyone around her…and scaring them too "Now I'm really mad, I won't let Ganache or Avenir get away with this!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now Noire's really mad!" Neptune went to hide behind Naruto who was just as scared with Compa joining her as well.

"Noire…you're scaring me," said Compa fearfully.

Noire turned towards the trio, causing them to stiffen "You girls, enough jibber jabber! We need to go and help Chian!"

"Yes ma'am!" they responded obediently.

"But Naruto isn't a girl, so why did he respond?" asked Erismon while fearfully peeking from Naruto's hoodie.

"I doubt it would have made any difference with her current state of mind," said Gatchmon.

* * *

The group finally made their way back to Lastation but were shocked to see that parts of the city has been demolished with rubbles and debris lying everywhere whilst the citizens ran about in a panic, they were disturbed at the sight of the destruction with just the time they had wasted inside of the abandoned storage room and already had a good idea of who was responsible for this.

"Man, this is way too hardcore even for me," said Neptune with a sad frown.

"Ganache is going to pay for this!" Noire growled angrily.

"Pretty obvious, especially with his actions today," said Naruto, frowning as well, involving innocents in things like this is a guarantee to anger him by a lot and apparently the Biometals are just as upset.

" _How could he do something like this?"_ said Model X in a sad tone.

" _I guess some things will never change, unless we do something to change it,"_ said Model Z.

There was the sound of footsteps and the group turned to see Chian much to their relief although she's covered in dirt and that there were rips and tears on her clothes.

"You're all safe!" said Chian with a look of relief.

Noire responded with concern "Chian, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but I need you all to get out of here as things have become very dangerous right now!"

"What do you mean 'get out'? What about you?"

"I'm going to the Basilicom to ask for Lady Black Heart's help, so you should get to someplace safe!"

"No can do Chian-san, we won't be doing any hiding whatsoever," said Naruto with his arms crossed in defiance.

"That's right, we have an agenda with Ganache since he tried to get rid of us earlier," said Neptune in agreement.

"So you won't have to worry, we'll take care of Avenir and anything in our way! Let's go everyone!" Noire took off with the others in tow as Chian tried to call them back but to no avail.

The group traced the sounds of destruction towards where Ganache is most likely to be and sure enough they were able to locate only to be shocked upon seeing a giant robot with the upper body of a human male and the lower body being that of a serpent as it wields a battle axe and a spiked mace.

"Well done Killachine, continue to attack the city, might as well increase the power to display your performance which will be sure to sell quite well to our 'client'," said Ganache with a look of greed.

"Hey you four-eyed jerk!" Naruto called out in an obviously angered voice.

Ganache turned round and didn't seem surprised to see them "Oh my…1,2,3,4,5. Well it looks like you all made it out safe,"

"Did you seriously think that those monsters could take us on?" asked Noire with a smirk.

"Oh, of course not. But they did buy some time didn't they? And with that amount of time, I was able to demonstrate the power of our weapon," said Ganache arrogantly.

Noire clenched her fists upon hearing that "You fiend!"

"Fiend? Even if you called me that, what are you going to do about it? You're weak now since you've lost your power to Avenir,"

" _Lost her power, what is the teme talking about and why does he seem so familiar with Noire-chan?"_ thought Naruto confusedly with how the conversation is progressing but decided to remain silent and listen.

"That's not true!" Noire protested.

"You may say that but you're well aware that you have been gone for too long, the people of Lastation barely believe in you anymore so you have no one to blame but yourself. Though I must thank you for making it so easy for us to take over," said Ganache smugly.

"…," Noire didn't say a word.

"You have nothing to say against my logic?"

"…so what?"

Ganache blinked in confusion at the response "Huh?"

"You're poorly mistaken if you think that I'm here for vengeance and power, none of those matter to me. I'm here for the people who believe in me!" said Noire confidently, Naruto had to admit that he's still trying to figure out the subject of the conversation but her resolution was admirable but then…

"Iffy? Can I speak now cause I really can't take anymore of this seriousness," said Neptune.

IF rolled her eyes at the question "Just wait until they finished talking, okay Neptune?"

"Come on, I need to talk to breathe and I'm pretty sure that their conversation is being skipped so that they can get into the action,"

"Nep-chan, I thought we agreed to let Noire finish with her cool speech then we jump in with our own shorter but cool speeches before getting into the boss fight," Naruto pointed out to her.

"If Nep-Nep doesn't keep quiet then she won't get any pudding," said Compa, causing Neptune's eyes to widen in fear.

Noire turned round with tick marks on her head "It's already too late for that! You've completely ruined the mood!"

"Sorry about that Noire-chan, Nep-chan just couldn't stop herself," said Naruto, getting a yell of protest from the girl in question.

"I need you all to be QUIET and I mean especially you Neptune!" said Noire.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Neptune went to hide behind Naruto to avoid being glared at.

"Are you done talking with your friends? I'm a busy person you know," said Ganache.

Noire turned to glare at Ganache "Let me save you time then, by sending that machine to the scrapheap,"

"Nep-nep, Naru! It's time to transform!" said Compa.

"Copy that!" Neptune focused her energy to transform into her HDD form "Ganache, you went too far! Feel the pain the pain Chian and the citizens endured!" Naruto was about to follow suit when he noticed Ganache taking a step back in absolute shock.

"What?! That form…but, why are you here?!" then Ganache turned towards Noire "You're supposed to be here enemy! Why?!"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the question "Enemy? What's that supposed to mean?" he turned to see Noire smile in response much to his confusion.

"For those who believe in me, I'll do anything for them…anything!" Noire closed her eyes as if concentrating then called out in a loud voice "Access!" she was suddenly engulfed in a pillar of light which dissipated to reveal her in a familiar form which caused everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

"Noire! That form!" Neptune was just as taken aback.

"You're the same one we met back at West Wind Valley!" said Erismon in shock.

"Everything will be explained later, first we need to deal with this contraption!" said Noire urgently.

Naruto snapped back into focus and went to stand in between them "Then in that case, let me get into gear for this boss battle! Model Z, it's time for your debut!"

" _I've been waiting for this, let us begin Naruto!"_ then Model Z flew into Naruto's hand as the blonde held it before him.

"Okay then, Megamerge!" Naruto called out to initiate the transformation.

"Biolink established, M.E.G.A System online!" Naruto was engulfed in a dome of light before fading away to reveal him in armor similar to the one he dons when megamerged with Model X except that the blue is replaced with red plus in place of a helmet, Naruto wears an angular black visor over his eyes and his hair had grown out into a long blonde spiky ponytail. Naruto reached to the belt on his waist to hold out a bladeless sword handle which suddenly projected a deltoid-shaped blade made out of green slightly transparent energy.

Naruto took a step forward with the blade held in both hands as he took a combat stance "Megaman Model Zero, ready for battle!"

Ganache took a step back in shock "You can transform as well?!"

"There's a lot more you don't know about and we're gonna show an example on your floating tincan!"

 **Music Start: Killer Instinct Season 2 OST; Execute (ARIA's Theme)**

"I'll take point!" Neptune flew forward at high-speed and slashed consecutively at the Killachine until it had enough and swung its mace in her direction as she quickly dashed backwards to evade the incoming strike albeit barely with the wind from the swing blowing against her hair "Time to get it on!" Neptune channeled her inner energy to increase her strength "Critical Edge!" she flew back at the Killachine to slash the robotic monster then followed up with an uppercut to launch it further into the air then slashed once more with great speed whilst inflicting a large amount of damage.

Gatchmon brought the magnifying glass device over his eye "Deep Search!" a matrix of numbers could be seen streaming through the visual device as he looked at each of the monsters before speaking "Everyone, the Killachine possesses innate resistance to physical attacks due to being a machine type monster, elemental attacks will be more effective against it!"

"This might be a bit problematic given that our current moveset has no elemental affinities," said Noire with a frown.

Naruto spoke up "No worries about that, Model Zero has some techniques with various elements tied to them,"

"Very well, we shall rely on you to inflict the most damage while we proceed with the assault. Mediastation S!" like Neptune, Noire channeled her inner energy to increase her strength as well "Lace Ribbons!" Noire dashed towards the monster and performed a somersault kick to attack it then performed two additional spinning kicks before twirling in the air to strike with a diagonal slash.

"Now it's my turn!" Naruto dashed at the Killachine with the Z-Saber held in one hand then leapt into the air "Raijin Attack!" he transformed the saber into a blade of lightning and lash out with a thrust, electrifying the monster with a large amount of voltage before jumping away. Naruto looked up to see the Killachine swinging its mace with intentions to smash him, Naruto quickly mounted the Z-Saber onto his forearm then spun around like a chainsaw to create an energy shield known as the shield boomerang. Naruto timed the moment to dash backwards at the point of contact to reduce the impact as he skidded away to put up a safe distance before detaching the Z-Saber from his forearm.

"Careful Naruto, the Shield Boomerang is not meant to defend against melee attacks," Model Z spoke up in warning.

"I kinda noticed when I got knocked back from the blow," said Naruto.

Neptune flew past Naruto with her sword at the ready "Cross Combo!" she rushed at the monster and slashed up to 5 hits with the sixth launching it into the air then leaping after it with the final slash to slam it hard to the ground. The monster recovered and retaliated with a swing of its axe at Neptune, Noire blurred in between them and deflected the incoming attack with her sword in defense "Thanks for the assist, Noire!"

"Please exercise more caution," said Noire in a scolding manner.

"Gangway, I'm coming through!" Naruto called out as he ran in a straight line while dragging the tip of the Z-Saber along the ground, getting the girls to move out of the way "Dragon Flame Blade!" he transformed the Z-Saber into a blade of red flames as he performed a leaping upward slash to strike the Killachine and appeared above it "I'm not done yet! Ice Fury Slash!" Naruto transformed the sword once more into a giant light blue icicle before diving towards the enemy and striking it with the force sending both crashing down to the ground but he disengaged at the last minute and landed safely with a roll to avoid damage to himself.

"Keep it up, my scans are reading that the accumulated damage is wearing it down by a lot!" Gatchmon called out while looking at the Killachine with his magnifying glass device.

" _Watch out! The Killachine is going berserk!"_ Model X called out in alert.

True to his word, the monster has gone completely haywire as the monster proceeded to swing its axe and mace wildly about, destroying the surrounding buildings. It seemed to have targeted solely Naruto and ignored Neptune and Noire. Naruto was constantly using short dashes and at times somersaulting into the air to avoid the incoming attacks heading his way, Naruto reached for the belt once more and took out a Z-Saber variation with a 'loose' extendable Z-Saber tip which is held together by several energy chain links called the Chain Rod. Naruto kicked off a wall and launched the Chain Rod to latch onto a nearby street pole as he swung around to somersault over the Killachine to land behind it while atop the roof of a building before going into the offensive.

"Hurricane Fang!" Naruto leapt off the roof towards the Killachine and performed a twirling slash with the Z-Saber taking on a pink color then striking up to three times in a row before Killachine turned round and was about to attack once more but got blindsided by Neptune and Noire in a pincer formation, causing the monster to divert its attention towards them.

" _Now's your chance Naruto! Finish it off with the decisive blow!"_ said Model Z.

"Got it!" Naruto began gathering energy into the Z-Saber and mildly noticed that Neptune and Noire were currently keeping the Killachine at bay, he dashed forward upon seeing the charging halfway complete and leapt high into the air with the Z-Saber held in both hands above his head as the blade glowed brightly to signal the completion of the charge "Full Charged Saber Slash!" he dove towards the robot and lashed out with a cleaving strike before landing on the ground.

Neither of them move until a green glowing vertical line was seen on the Killachine before it split into two and disappeared in pixels, signaling the end of the battle.

 **Music End**

"Looks like we're all done here," said Naruto as he stood back on his feet and deactivated the Z-Saber, Noire and Neptune descended to land next to him.

"With the three of us, this was easy. Hmm? Where's Ganache?" said Noire, this got the others to look around for the person that was the cause of all this destruction.

"Seems like he got away," said Noire.

"He must have do so when we were all focused on taking his toy down," Naruto muttered with a small frown.

"Well no matter, he'll get what he deserves next time!" said Noire angrily.

"Speaking of. Noire, that form of yours…," Neptune pointed out.

"You're just like Nep-Nep when she's transformed," said Compa as she and the others approached them now that the battle is over.

"You mean this form? Well of course as I am the CPU of Lastation," said Noire, this caused everyone sans IF to be taken aback in surprise.

"What?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"I had my reasons, but first off, I wish to apologize for lying to you, and I'm also grateful for your help overall," said Noire.

Naruto reverted to his normal form with Model Z floating next to Model X"I guess should have seen this coming from a mile away,"

"Me too, I never would have known," said Compa.

"Same here, this was quite the hidden piece of information," said Gatchmon.

"Actually, I knew all along," said IF with a smile, getting everyone to look at her in shock.

"No way!" said Noire.

"Seriously, your attempts at hiding your identity need a lot of work,"

[Same here, not to mention that your name was mentioned earlier by that adventurer girl before we even met you] said K-9 as a matter-of-factly, Naruto wanted to smack his head for that as the avatar was right now that he recalls it.

"Great, so all that hiding was for nothing then!" Noire frowned in frustration.

"Not really, at least we got to know each other a lot better compared to the first time we met," said Naruto with a foxy grin.

Noire smiled a bit in response "Yeah, I guess you're right,"

"But since you know who I am, can you tell me now?" asked Neptune.

"Hmmm, what to do?" Noire looked as if she was considering to tell her the truth.

"Come on now, no fooling around this time,"

"It's no secret at this point so you might as well tell her," said IF.

"You know Nep-Nep's true identity?" asked Compa.

"It's actually kind of obvious once you think of it much more clearly," said Naruto.

" _Indeed it is,"_ said Model X.

"Wait, you mean she's…," Erismon looked at Neptune in shock.

"Come on, even Erismon has figured it out? Will somebody tell me already?" Neptune was obviously exasperated.

"Alright…Neptune, you're the CPU of Planeptune. You're Purple Heart," Noire finally dropped the bomb on Neptune.

…

…

…

"…Seriously?" Neptune simply quirked an eyebrow in disbelief of the statement.

"Nep-Nep seems to be in shock," said Compa.

"And a bit of denial to boot," Gatchmon pointed out.

"Iffy, Naru…can you really believe that I'm the CPU of Planeptune?" asked Neptune.

"For now, how about you change back first?" IF suggested.

"Oh right," Neptune reverted to her normal self but still has the disbelieving expression on her face "But seriously, is me being…me really okay with you guys?"

"It kinda makes sense, since the first time we met was when you were falling from the sky. Which probably means that you might had fallen down from Celestia," Naruto surmised.

"I remember that day, that was when we found her staked to the ground," said Compa.

"And you needn't worry, we won't be fighting now," said Noire.

"I guess that's good to hear because I think that we could all use some sleep after all this," said IF, receiving nods of agreement from the rest before vacating the area to meet up with Chian.

* * *

Later on, the group were back at the inn to rest with Neptune and Erismon fast asleep on the bed while the rest were having a discussion over the recent events.

"Now that things are calm, don't you need to show your identity to Chian?" asked IF curiously.

Noire shook her head in response "Now is not the time, revealing myself now would make things worse. I need to get back into shape before revealing my identity,"

"I guess you have a point there, this Avenir is no joke that's for sure. We need to be prepared for anything they could come up with," said Gatchmon thoughtfully.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Compa.

"Not really, I'm just doing to do my best in helping everyone living here," said Noire.

"Sounds like a good option to go on so far, as expected of Lady Black Heart," said IF appraisingly.

"Enough with the honorifics, just call me Noire since I like that better,"

"Was intending to as I really don't like honorifics when talking with friends," said Naruto with a foxy grin, making Noire smile as well. It would definitely feel weird if Naruto were to address her by title.

"Compared to Noire, looking towards Nep…," IF glanced at Neptune who was currently snoring away.

"She's sound asleep, she must be very tired," said Compa.

"Given the number of battles we went through today, I would be surprised if she wasn't tuckered out by then," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders.

[Unlike you who needs a small amount of rest before getting back up and rearing to go] said K-9.

There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Chian entering the room and greeting everyone "Hey there everyone,"

"Chian, is the factory okay?" asked Compa with concern.

"Thanks to you all, we've got a lot cleaned up while the rest is for tomorrow,"

"So, how is the factory, really?" asked Noire.

"Most of it is in unworkable condition, not much to be done about it,"

"Bummer, wish we had shown up earlier," said Naruto with a frown.

Neptune then woke up saw Chian "Oh Chian, since when did you show up?"

"I just arrived, sorry to wake you up," said Chian.

"So what happens now?" asked IF.

"With the Expo around the corner, I need to get the factory up and running first,"

"Guess we won't be getting any work till then,"

"Sorry about that,"

"It's no biggie, we'll return to Planeptune to come up with something else," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I guess there isn't much of a choice since we have no leads on a Key Fragment," Compa was in agreement.

Neptune then brought out the Armas Test Model 1.01 blade and presented it to Chian "Here's your weapon back,"

Chian took the weapon "Thanks. When the Expo is near, come back. I'll ask you for more tests then,"

"That's great, I'll hope to see your new factory by then,"

"Count on it,"

* * *

The next morning, everyone was at the outskirts of the city although it appears that one of them has something to ask.

"Huh? Nowa isn't coming with us?" asked Neptune confusedly.

"Don't call me Nowa, it's Noire!" said Noire adamantly.

"Oh come on, you can call me Neppy if you like," said Neptune playfully.

"No I won't! wait…why would I even do that?!"

"Noire-chan told us that she would be staying back to take care of things here, but you were asleep with Erismon at the time," Naruto explained.

Neptune looked disappointed upon hearing that "Aww…and I thought we were going to be best buddies…,"

"Now now Nep-Nep, let's not bother Noire. We still haven't found the Key Fragment in Lastation so we'll come back here," said Compa.

"She's right, so we'll return here," said IF.

"And I'll be sure to welcome you all back," said Noire with a smile "Oh and Neptune? Don't go around saying that you're a CPU, you hear? I'm not sure about the other Lands, but each have their own problems,"

"That's right, there's no telling what will happen should they find out," said IF.

"I think we know that already, given we had been attacked twice by people who knew about her," said Naruto, then he saw Noire flinch due to having attacked them before "We're not mad at you Noire-chan, it's in the past now,"

"O-Oh thank you, I'm still sorry though," said Noire a bit shyly.

"Yeah Naru's right! Besides, I'll just have to wait until the last scene then I wow them with my identity," said Neptune excitedly.

Compa clapped her hands in excitement as well "Just like in the theatre! Oh, then I want to come out at the encore call!"

"Let's not forget that we need to pick an awesome background music for that moment," said Naruto thoughtfully.

"I'll be sure to search the most suitable one on the internet," Gatchmon offered, already rearing to go.

"I'll help too!" Erismon spoke up from atop the blonde's spiky hair.

"Great, then we'll have Iffy pull the curtains backstage!" said Neptune.

"They sure are relaxed after everything that happened yesterday," said Model X.

"They'll be needing it, given the journey ahead," said Model Z.

Noire looked at IF with a bit of worry "IF? Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine…or maybe not, I'm already getting a headache…," IF muttered lowly while looking at the others now talk about speeches and poses.

* * *

 **Extras**

 **Victory Pose (High Health):** Naruto swings the Z-Saber quickly with the trailing light forming the letter Z before fading to reveal him standing there in a combative stance.

"That's the power of a Megaman!"  
"If you come up against me, know in advance that you're gonna get sliced and diced,"  
"Over already? I barely used more than two techniques,"  
 _"You're becoming more attuned to battle Naruto, keep it up,"_

 **Victory Pose (Low Health):** Naruto goes down on one knee and pants heavily as the transformation is undone and Model Z floats close to him in worry.

"Even in this form, it was tough,"  
"Man, made a few bad calls there,"  
"Must have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed for this to happen,"

 _"You need to hang back for medical attention, your health is too critical to continue on,"_

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto and the gang were called by Ganache for another job only to discover that they were lured into a trap which they managed to escape from it with help from a Digimon called Gatchmon who's Erismon's friend and Naruto acquired yet another weapon to add to his arsenal. The group rushed back to Lastation where they found Ganache controlling a robotic monster to lay waste to the city. It was there that Noire surprised everyone by revealing that she was the same girl they had fought back at West Wind Valley and the CPU of Lastation before he and Neptune teamed up with her to take the Killachine down.**

 **Noire then revealed to them that Neptune is also a CPU and in charge of Planeptune much to the girl's shock and disbelief. Soon it was time for them to return to Planeptune for the meantime since they haven't yet found a Key Fragment with intentions of returning, but Noire chose to stay back in Lastation to help the people out for now. Like Model Z said before, there is a long road ahead of them with one wondering what's next.**

 **As you might have noticed, I combined elements from the X and Zero series to make things with many more to come. For those wondering about why Naruto isn't using his jutsu is because he's rather limited to two at the moment but in future chapters, he'll have more in his arsenal of skills. But I want to ask something…do you guys want me to have Naruto return to Konoha with some of his gear and skills or be granted gamelike abilities instead?**

 **Be sure to read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	8. Moving to Greener Pastures

**Naruto: The Mega Gamer  
Chapter 7: Moving to Greener Pastures**

"Phew, this place really is home!" said Neptune as she sprawled out on the couch in the living room with a look of bliss on her face "The couch is comfy, games all over, and the fridge is all stocked up with pudding!"

"Great way to begin a new chapter Nep," said IF as she entered the room with a quirked eyebrow "Slacking off and all…"

Neptune sat up with a pout "You're so serious Iffy, we went through a lot over at Lastation, so give me a break,"

"Well I would have given you a break if it wasn't a week ago since then,"

"C'mon, now's my only chance to binge on some pudding before the next big fight, ya dig? Who's gonna kick back now?" Neptune pointed a thumb at herself "It's me yo!"

IF let out a sigh "I keep asking myself if she really is the CPU of Planeptune?"

There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Naruto coming inside with Erismon riding in his hood and Gatchmon riding on his shoulder as the blonde waved at them "Hey girls, just got back from completing a couple of quests,"

"Welcome back, at least someone is taking things a bit more seriously unlike someone else," said IF.

Then Compa came in with a platter holding a bowl of pudding on it "Nep-Nep, I made tasty milk pudding for you,"

Neptune jumped from the couch happily "Yay pudding! Milky milk pudding!"

"Nep-chan, as much as I like binging on my favorite food like the next person, shouldn't you do some leveling up at times?" asked Naruto with a sweatdrop.

"Exactly what I was thinking Naruto, I just wish that she takes things more seriously and Compa to cut back on the pampering," said IF.

"Sorry, but Neptune looks so cute when she melts upon eating my pudding," said Compa sheepishly.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Well, I can't deny that Compa-chan's a great cook that's for sure,"

"Can I have some of your pudding please?" asked Erismon, with Gatchmon nodding in agreement, having difficulty rating it upon the first time tasting.

"Coming right up!" Compa headed back to the kitchen to get more.

" _Seems to me like they're too relaxed,"_ said Model Z.

" _Come now Z, it wouldn't do for them to be tense all the time,"_ said Model X in a placating manner.

"*sigh* these two…I guess it's better than being in peril, I guess enjoying the moment isn't bad. I better started then…," IF took out a flip phone and proceeded to browse which caught Neptune's attention.

"Whatcha doing over there Iffy? Single player checkers? Single player rummy?"

"None of that, I'm just checking out the Goddess's Blog," said IF.

"A Goddess's Blog? Care to tell us more about it? Never thought that goddesses would be bloggers," asked Naruto curiously.

"No, only the CPU from Leanbox has one," IF clarified.

"Aw shucks, I would have teased Noire over her entries if she had one," said Neptune playfully.

"Nep, that's kinda low…,"

"I wonder what a goddess might talk about? I think I'll check it out now," Naruto flipped his G-Pad opened and made his way to the blog with Gatchmon and Erismon peering over his shoulders "Hmmm, a warning about the increase in the number of monsters, recommendations to hotels for travelers…what do we have here…a hidden link?"

"A hidden link? Are you sure?" asked IF receiving a nod from the blonde before checking on her phone "You're right, it really is a hidden link,"

"Ooooh, a hidden link to unknown secrets! Let's see what's in it!" Neptune actually grabbed Naruto's hand to fiddle with the G-Pad and clicked on the link.

"H-hey, take it easy Nep-chan," said Naruto.

"Welcome to my hidden page, I will be posting my favorite diary here," Neptune read off the current webpage.

IF gasped in shock "L-L-Lady G-Green Heart's diary?! You shouldn't read someone's diary!"

"If that was the case, then she wouldn't have put it up to begin with. I suspect that she may have wanted someone to come across it else she wouldn't have written welcome on it," Gatchmon pointed out to them.

"I bet IF wants to hide in a corner somewhere so she could read all to herself," Neptune spoke up.

"M-Me? L-L-Look at L-L-Lady Green H-H-Heart's private life? N-N-No, I wouldn't do t-that!" IF protested albeit weakly.

[You're not helping your case with how you're acting right now] said K-9 with a deadpanned expression.

"I'll say, so let's read it out loud!" said Neptune excitedly.

Naruto yanked his arm away "Then let's at least shift to a more comfortable position Nep-chan, my arm's aching from how you're holding it,"

"Sorry Naru," both went to sit at the couch while IF entered the link when she thought they weren't looking but the Digimon and Biometals simply sweatdropped at the action "Let's see now… 'I bought 6 new games, my backlog is getting too big…'"

"Huh?" IF blinked in confusion at what she's reading.

"I can't wait to get my Tsundere Otaku Glasses Set…,"

"If I recall on the internet, it is the limited edition released by the Otomate branded company," said Gatchmon having been able to access the internet ever since he linked up with Naruto.

"There's more… 'Can't play the Four Goddesses Online with server error, ;( '," Neptune continued to read.

"Sounds to me like the CPU is a gamer," said Naruto, then he noticed IF to be rather depressed and had an idea why.

"The image of Lady Green Heart…is crumbling," said IF with a dark cloud hovering overhead.

"Awww, did the difference between image and reality hit you hard?" asked Neptune innocently.

IF shook her head in denial "N-No! I'm sure the Basilicom did this to make appear more natural!"

"I don't know about that Iffy-chan, these entries totally scream 'Gamer' and I should know since I'm a gamer myself, maybe she could recommend some good stuff for me," said Naruto thoughtfully.

"You're wrong Naruto, my goddess can't be this much of a gamer, I'm sure she's doing this to appeal to the public!" IF remained adamant.

Neptune then spoke up "Then in that case, let's go to Leanbox and meet her face-to-face then we'll find out if she's gamer or not,"

"Fine, and if she isn't a gamer like I know she isn't, then I'll take a week's worth of pudding each from you two!"

"Then we'll take that bet!" said Naruto with a smirk and Neptune nodding eagerly in agreement.

"This isn't the reason I was expecting us to go to Leanbox for," said Compa walking in with a platter of pudding whilst sweatdropping.

[Me neither, well we could also search for the Key Fragment while we're there anyways] said K-9.

The next day, Naruto and the group made their way over to the Planeptower once again to gain approval from the Planeptune Basilicom before crossing the Sky Harbor to find themselves over at Leanbox which they found to be a rather sharp contrast to Lastation. The land is filled with nature and appears quite peaceful with all kinds of pastures and the buildings were of medieval design with actual knights walking about.

"This place is kinda like a fusion of the medieval era and modern era," said Naruto musingly.

"So you mean there's stuff like knights riding motorcycles instead of horses and witches flying with jetpacks instead of brooms?" asked Neptune with wide eyes.

[Just how do you come up with such random questions?] asked K-9.

"Quite the puzzlement," said Gatchmon looking just as confused.

"Randomness aside, let's go look for the Leanbox's Basilicom," said IF before taking the lead with the rest in tow.

The group asked some of the residents for directions and sure enough were soon to arrive at their destination, they had also received a couple of plans from some rather eccentric characters which Naruto stored away in his G-Pad's database to check out later and even discovered that Noire had set up a blog but decided to keep quiet about it for a bit in case Neptune would still go through with what she said earlier before. Soon enough, they arrived at their destination.

"Looks like we're here," said Compa.

"Let's hope we don't get kicked out like over at Lastation," said Neptune.

"Well, I didn't see any factories polluting the environment which means that Avenir isn't in Leanbox," said Erismon.

Naruto took note of IF looking at her phone "What is it that you're checking on your phone, iffy-chan?"

"Lady Green Heart's blog, there's just another update which means that she's still here at the Basilicom," IF responded.

"Pretty sure that someone else is doing the blog entries if you know what I mean," said Neptune slyly, causing IF to roll her eyes.

"Don't ruin my image any more than you need to,"

"We'll see, still waiting until you cash in our pudding at the moment of truth," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Well sorry for being such a strong follower," said IF.

"Let's just go inside okay?" said Compa with a sweatdrop.

The group went inside the Basilicom and could already tell that interior differs just as much as the ones they went to before seeing an elderly man with white hair and beard while dressed in a leaf green robe of an archbishop.

"My oh my, what a lively group of adolescents we have here today. My name is Yvoire, so what is it that brings you here?" asked the archbishop.

"We came to see the CPU, is she around?" asked Neptune.

"Oh I'm sorry, the meeting time with the CPU is done for today,"

"Really, total bummer man," said Naruto in disappointment.

"Come on, won't you just let us have a tiny peek?" Neptune insisted.

"It's our fault for being late Nep, we'll just come again tomorrow at an earlier time," said IF.

"Giving up so quickly Iffy? I thought you were all over the goddess?"

IF was taken aback by that "W-what? M-me? Y-yeah, but this isn't the right place to say such a thing!"

"Out of all of us, you're the most taken with the goddess iffy-chan," Naruto pointed out to her.

"He's not wrong," said Gatchmon.

"Let's just tour the city to while away the time before coming back tomorrow," Compa suggested.

Neptune shrugged in response "Okay Compa, and by the way Mr. Eviler?"

"That's Yvoire to you, young lady," said Yvoire.

"Do you know anything about a Key Fragment?"

"Wait did you really get my name?"

"It'd really help us if you know, Mr. Evilest," said Compa politely.

"Did my name just get worse!?"

"No need to sweat the semantics, Mr. Oliver," Naruto waved a hand.

"That's not even my name!"

Neptune presented the Key Fragment to Yvoire "By the way, it looks just like this. Have you seen it?"

"Well, 70 years of my life and I've never seen anything like it before," said Yvoire "But our goddess may know as she has lived for much longer,"

"Really? Then that means that the goddess must be an old ha-" Neptune's mouth was clamped shut courtesy of an exasperated IF.

"Let's just leave before you say anything that would land us in trouble," said IF.

"What was she going to say?" asked Erismon.

"Something very offending," Gatchmon replied.

"Thank you for your time, we'll come by tomorrow," said Compa as Naruto proceeded to shove Neptune out of the room quickly until they were out and IF was the last to exit.

"What was the holdup, Iffy-chan?" asked Naruto.

"I bumped into someone, an evangelist to be exact," said IF.

"You need to be more careful," said Compa as they continued on their way, not noticing a small smile grace the lips of said hooded evangelist.

As they were soon in the midst of the city, Neptune was the one to ask about their next move "So what do we do now?"

"I heard that there's a great café in a town nearby that serving sublime scones," IF suggested.

"If iffy says so then it must be good, I wanna go there too," said Compa.

"Well, I've never eaten scones before so this would be the best chance for me to try some out," said Naruto.

[With how those villagers treated you, it's no wonder…naïve fools] K-9 muttered quietly to himself.

"Can't say no to some good eating!" said Neptune excitedly.

IF nodded in affirmation "Then it's settled! There should be a horse carriage that should take us there," The group set out with IF in lead towards where the carriages are and begun their inquiry but the response wasn't exactly what they were expecting to hear "What do you mean the carriage isn't running?"

"Well, we can't send them out with all those monster running around," said the carriage driver.

"Ugh, this monster issue is really causing problems," said Naruto with a frown.

"So can you tell us how we can get to the neighboring town?" asked Compa.

The carriage driver closed his eyes thoughtfully "Hm, the only way to go there is through the dungeon area,"

"Oh no…,"

"Sorry for the trouble, but I have to get back to work now,"

"Iffy, what do you want to do?"

"It isn't that far off, so let's just walk there," said IF with a shrug of the shoulders.

"We could also use this to level up and find some useful materials while we're at it," said Naruto.

"Okay then but speaking of, do you know the way there?" asked Compa.

"Oh right, guess we'll just have to ask someone for directions," said IF.

"Then in that case, you two go that way while Naru and I go this way!" said Neptune before grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him along.

"H-hey Nep-chan, take it easy!" said Naruto.

"Nep-nep really likes dragging him everywhere, doesn't she?" said Compa with a sweatdrop.

"That's saying something Compa," said IF, crossing her arms and feeling a bit irked at this.

"Slow down Nep-chan!" Naruto managed to regain his balance as he walked besides Neptune.

"No can do Naru, those scones are calling for and we're gonna answer!" said Neptune with gusto.

"Quite an odd source of motivation," said Gatchmon with a sweatdrop.

"Well, IF made it sound like those scones are really tasty," said Erismon.

"And I've just spotted a potential holder of information!" Neptune dragged Naruto yet again as they approached someone with their back turned towards them before she called out "Hello there, can I bother you for a moment?"

The person turned around to reveal to be a girl in her mid-teens with long dark grey hair which reaches halfway down her back. She wears a red and black strapless sports bra, a torn blue gi pants that has a red flame design on the bottom of the left leg, they're tied to her waist with a red and black martial arts belt as the pants are ripped to where the right leg is only covered revealing her stripped blue and white panties (Naruto forced himself to look upwards from that point) and she appears to be barefooted with a pair of silver anklets on her right ankle. The girl also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves with red cestus gloves with six silver spikes on each hand, and a silver charm with the name Tekken in all-caps attached to two chains is worn like a necklace.

"Huh? You mean me?" asked the girl rather shyly.

"Yes, we want to go to a town near here. Could you give us some directions please?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, just go south and then head straight. You can't miss it," said the girl, then she reached into her pocket and brought out a map "Here, take this map since I don't need it anymore,"

"Thanks a lot, we really appreciate it!" said Neptune cheerfully, Naruto took the map with Gatchmon pulling down the magnifying glass device over his eye to scan the map before transferring the data to the G-Pad, then they noticed that the girl was looking at Neptune rather intently "Um, is there something the matter?"

"Are you…Neptune?" asked the girl.

"Uh huh, that's me,"

The girl suddenly smiled brightly at that "I knew it, I'm so happy to meet you!"

"You know me?"

"Yes I do, but to be exact I know a Neptune from a different world,"

"Then that means you also know someone called MAGES. right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, she and I along with a few others were in a party with Neptune. My name is Tekken, pleased to meet you!" said the now revealed Tekken.

"Same here Tekken and this is my buddy Naruto with his pets Erismon and Gatchmon!" said Neptune with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Hey you two, don't go bothering the passerbys too much," IF called out to them from a distance.

"Sorry, looks like iffy is calling us, thanks for the map and we hope to see you again,"

"See you around, Tekken-chan!" said Naruto as they began to leave.

"Goodbye, hope to see you again," said Tekken "It looks like both Neptune and Iffy are friends in this world too and I'm sure Compa is with them too, though meeting Naruto is a first for me…hmmm, I hope to see them again,"

The group prepped themselves up before following the map which lead them to the entrance of the dungeon called MS Mountain.

They began their trek through the area and ran into new monster like the Apledoom, XDogs and WD Heads which were rather strong but Gatchmon was quick to scan for weakpoints and succeeded in taking them out along the way. As always, Erismon was putting his Treasure Hunter ability to good use and found a Ripped Mach Idea Chip, Wide Market Idea Chip whilst Naruto himself came across a plan for creating a Healing Drink with some more materials for the other plans already in his possession. A couple of battles later, they leveled up a few times and Gatchmon unlocked a passive ability called Scout which enabled him to scope out the location of every monster in a dungeon. A brief glance at the scanned map on the G-Pad alerted them that they were drawing close to the other side of the dungeon.

"Whew, we're almost there. I was wondering how long we were going to keep walking," said Neptune, using a sleeve to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

"Yeah, and I'm really tired…can we rest for a bit?" asked Compa tiredly.

"It might be a little dangerous should monsters attack us while we're resting," said IF with a small frown.

"No worries, I'm currently scoping out the area and there are no monsters nearby," said Gatchmon with a wave of his claw.

"Then it's safe for us to rest," said Naruto.

"In that case, we can take a five-minute break," said IF.

"Hey there folks," they turned towards a voice belonging to a man dressed as a missionary who approaches them with a friendly wave "Hello there, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"That depends," said Naruto with a small frown, wondering where this guy came from since they would have encountered him along the way through the dungeon.

"Do you folks believe in Overlord Momus?" asked the man.

This caused question marks to appear over everyone's head excluding the one asking with Neptune being the first to speak "Mammary?"

"No, Momus," said the man.

"Overlord Mammary? I've never heard of it, have you two heard of it?" asked IF.

Compa shook her head "I've never heard of Overlord Mustard,"

"Same here, first time hearing of Overlord Muumuu," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders.

" _For some strange reason, that name sounds familiar,"_ said Model X thoughtfully.

"It's Momus, M-O-M-U-S," said an exasperated man "Anyways, I'm a messenger sent to spread the word of the overlord,"

"Well, we're not interested since we believe in the goddesses," said IF.

"Just hear me out for a bit, Overlord worship is actually fun," the messenger persisted.

"Dude, she said we're not interested and we aren't," said Naruto with a frown.

Erismon spoke up from the hood he was nestled in "Yeah, no means no!"

"Here, let me give you this. A special Overlord Limited Set!" the messenger proceeded to hand out items to them "Here's a mug with the Overlord logo that would make the coffee taste heavenly the moment it's poured into it, also included are the Overlord Momus trading cards, blah blah blah Overlord Bgm CDs, blah blah blah Overlord posters, Overlord keychains, blah blah blah Overlord T-Shirts, blah blah blah…,"

Naruto's eyes were twitching as annoyance with each product named as the guy kept yammering on and on, fighting back the urge to shut him up with a punch to the kisser. This was reminding him of those door-to-door salesmen he sees in movies and cartoons which he finds very annoying whenever they show.

"Alright enough already, all this aren't useful to us anyways. Plus, the author can't take any more of this!" said Neptune rather loudly.

"Blah blah blah and best of all, it's completely free so here's one for each of you!" the messenger practically shoved the items into their hands.

"My grandpa taught me that nothing is free, so you can take them back," said Compa.

"A very sound advice, these won't serve any use to us," said Gatchmon.

"No strings attached, you can have them. I've gotta go, take care now!" the messenger ran off before they could get another word in.

"…what are we going to do with all this?" asked IF.

"Toss it into the nearest trashcan, that's what!" said Naruto with a scowl, all this not only annoyed him but he felt something wrong about it too. He noticed Neptune examining some of the items "What are you doing Nep-chan? Those things aren't really useful to us right now,"

"Well since we're resting, I wanted to see what else is in here but doesn't this BGM CD look kinda familiar?"

Gatchmon peered at the CD with his magnifying glass device only to gasp with shock "That's no BGM CD, that's a Monster Disc!"

Upon hearing that, Naruto reached into his package and took out the disc to examine "He's right, it really is a Monster Disc!"

The disc in Neptune's hand started to shine "Uh-oh, it's starting to shine!" and she wasn't the only one.

"Ours are shining too!" said Compa worriedly.

"That guy, he tricked us!" said IF with a scowl.

The monster discs glowed brightly before the monsters appeared before them with Gatchmon and K-9 scanning to identify them as two Lightbulb Angels, a Boomerang, and an Apledoom for the group.

"It's transformation time, Nep-Nep!" said Compa urgently as she brought out her syringe.

"Aye-aye sir!" Neptune saluted before transforming into her HDD form "Let's hurry and get rid of them and report back to the Basilicom! It would be a disaster these were placed in the city,"

"No doubt about that!" said Naruto, summoning the Monado and taking a combat stance.

 **Music Start: Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2; Trunk's Theme**

"I'll start things off, Demon Flames!" IF channeled her energy to trigger multiple explosions of flames around the monsters before combining to create one large final fiery explosion for maximum damage. Neptune swiftly flew past towards the Boomerang and slashed at it rapidly with her katana but one of the Lightbulb Angels launched a Magic Slash attack with Naruto intercepting to deflect it as he had foreseen it before they backed away from any further attacks. The Apledoom casted a skill at the Boomerang which then launched a Blast attack to land a rather strong hit on IF who winced in pain from the contact.

Gatchmon frowned at this and moved to investigate "This requires analysis, Deep Search!" a matrix of numbers could be seen streaming through the visual device as he looked at each of the monsters before speaking "The Apledoom provides status buffs and the Lightbulb Angels are capable of healing!"

"No wonder that last attack had more bite to it," said IF with a frown

"Thanks for the heads-up, but two can play at that game!" said Naruto as he swiped his hand over the screen of the Monado to change from blue to violet with a change in the kanji "Monado Enchant!" the weapons of the party were shrouded in a violet aura.

"Naru, what did you just do?" asked Compa confusedly.

"I just used the Monado Arts: Enchant to enhance the attack power of our weapons," Naruto replied before charging at one of the Lightbulb Angels and skidded to a stop before it with the Monado raised high above his head "Mighty Cleave!" then he brought it down with massive force onto the monster that it formed a crater from the impact and disappeared. Naruto stood back and frowned slightly as the skill required a decent amount of energy to be used before turning to assist the others.

"I won't lose now, Critical Edge!" Neptune rushed up to the Boomerang and attacked with diagonal slash then followed it up with an uppercut to launch it into the air before moving at blurring speed for a final slash to take it out. The Lightbulb Angel was about to cast a healing spell when it got blindsided by a yellow blur, revealing to be Erismon who had used his Kenzan Dive to interrupt its skill. The monster was about to attack with its Magical Slash but Gatchmon attacked with his Gatch Claw attack after using his Weak Point Search to locate its weakness so as to land a critical hit, and Compa was quick to in and finish it off with her syringe.

"It's just left with you now and you're all mine!" IF swooped in and slashed consecutively with her Venom Claws which she had purchased during their resting period and managed to poison the Apledoom with one of her strikes before moving away with a backflip "It's all over, La Delphinus!" she channeled her energy to activate her skill as the Apledoom was engulfed in a pillar of holy light and was nowhere in sight when the technique ended.

 **Music End**

"That would have taken a bit longer if not for the power boost," said Neptune with a slight frown.

"Well, let's break these discs before they generate anymore monsters," IF took the discs and was about to break them.

"Ah!" Neptune suddenly blinked in realization.

"What's the matter Nep-chan?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"My original form wanted to break the discs so…,"

"Oh right, I completely forgot," said IF.

"I recall that you wanted to do so back at Lastation but Noire broke it first," said Gatchmon.

"Well, I'll let you break them next time if I don't forget again," said IF, then she broke the discs into pieces "Now let's head back to the Basilicom and let them know what's going on,"

"You guys think that Avenir or Arfoire have something to do with this?" asked Naruto thoughtfully.

"It's possible but we're gonna need proof for that or no one's gonna believe us," said IF.

" _This bodes ill Naruto, I advise that you remain vigilant,"_ said Model Z with Model X nodding in agreement.

Neptune reverted to her normal form with a sigh of disappointment "Oh phooey, and I was looking forward to those scones too,"

"We could always get some after this Nep-Nep," said Compa assuredly.

"Okay…,"

They quickly went back the same way they came from in order to resolve the current matter at hand, unknown to them is that someone had been watching them this whole time before and after the fight.

"Is it okay?" asked the Momus' messenger, he was currently speaking to an evangelist who apparently is the same one IF had bumped into back at the Basilicom.

"Yes, Overlord Momus should be pleased," said the woman with a sly smile.

"Th-then, can I get a stamp on my stamp card, as promised?" the man held out said card in anticipation.

"Yes…here you go, does it look good?"

"Finally, I can get that plush, ultra-soft Overlord hugging pillow now! So where will you be going to next, Lady Conversation?"

"I'll be heading to the Leanbox Basilicom, now I have proof that Neptune summoned monsters and that the boy is her vassal…heh,"

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, it's been sometime since the situation over at Lastation has been resolved as things with Naruto and the group have pretty much gone back to normal for now. The discovery of a diary hidden within a blog and a bet afterwards has set the hero and heroines up for a trip to Leanbox to meet with its goddess. They were unable to meet her and so decided to take a detour before returning to check in at a later time.**

 **Their trek through a dungeon had led them to encounter a messenger spreading the word of a deity called Overlord Momus and were forcefully giving gift packages as invites to join, but they came to discover that the discs within were actually Monster Discs and had to defend against the Monsters that emerged from them before making haste back to the Leanbox Basilicom to inform them of the potential danger but were unaware that they were being recorded during the fight, just what is going to happen next? Though one could be able to tell that it's nothing good.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


End file.
